The 100 Diaries
by ClarkeBlake
Summary: When the council sent 100 kids to the ground, they had no idea the real threat they would face. The nuclear radiation caused vampires and werewolves to roam and terrorize the planet. What will happen when Clarke encounters two vampire "brothers" (Finn & Bellamy) who fall for her. Kind of a TVD crossover (same sort of concept but no TVD characters). Chapter Titles TVD Ep Titles
1. Children of the Damned

When the council voted to send 100 juvenile delinquents to the ground to see if it was safe for them to follow, they never could have predicted the real danger that they discovered. Their main concern was whether or not the radiation from the nuclear war 100 years prior would turn us all into melted flesh. Although this wasn't the case, the alternative was far worse than anyone could ever imagine.

It all started one morning when I was in solitary confinement. You may be asking yourselves, why was a pretty, blonde, rich, girl whose mother was on the council and father in engineering, locked up? The answer is pretty simple, my father discovered that the oxygen supply on the ark wouldn't last more than two more years. He thought that the people had a right to know, but my mother and the Jaha's disagreed. Before he could reveal our fate to the entire community, he was arrested and floated for treason. I had the brilliant idea to try and fulfill what he died for, but I was arrested shortly after his death and thrown into solitary so I couldn't tell a soul that we were doomed to die in space.

It was a typical Friday morning when a few members of the guard entered my room and attempted to snap a wristband onto my wrist and take me away. I instantly assumed that I was being taken to my execution. On the ark, anyone under the age of 18 is locked up until their crimes are reevaluated at 18 and they are either released or floated. Nowadays, almost everyone is floated so I knew I wouldn't be an exception. However, to my surprise, I learned that 100 of us were being sent to the ground to see if the Earth was survivable since the two years of oxygen were quickly running out. We were mankind's final hope for survival, or so we thought.

Our drop ship crashed on the quiet planet and our connection with the ark was lost; we were completely on our own. After we opened the doors and celebrated our arrival on Earth, everything changed. Yeah radiation didn't kill us, but something else did.

The first few days we blamed wild animals and reckless behavior for the disappearances of several members of the 100. I was so busy trying to run things with Wells and find a way to get to Mount Weather for supplies that I hadn't really paid any attention to the disappearances. It wasn't until one day when Wells didn't come back from a hunting trip, that I knew something was seriously wrong. Wells would never just run off voluntarily. All of the other kids seemed to realize it too because many refused to leave camp after that.

I did the best I could to calm them down, but the truth was, I didn't know what to say. I was like a single mother taking care of 92 teenagers. They expected me to have a solution for all of their problems, but I could barely even take care of myself. I decided that since I was in charge, and I couldn't put them all in danger, that I would go out and look for Wells myself. He was my best friend since I was born and as much as he irritated me now, I couldn't leave him out there to die.

The next morning I packed up my bag and headed out into the forest. I left Miller in charge of the camp while I was gone and told him that I would be back by sundown. Since most of the disappearances occurred at night, I wanted to increase my odds of survival by leaving during the day. I waved goodbye to everyone at camp and told them I'd see them soon, but the looks on their faces told me that they didn't believe me.

I walked for about two hours without seeing anything, when a rustle in the bushes caught my eye. I took out my knife and slowly made my way towards the bush. I was scared to death, but I tried to make myself look strong to intimidate whatever it was. When I pushed the bush back, there was nothing there, so I tried to take a step forward. My foot kicked up against something soft, which startled me. When I looked down, I saw a two headed deer with all of the blood drained out of it. Before I could scream, I covered my mouth and bit my tongue. Whatever was out there was vicious, and I didn't want to attract it.

The day dragged on and I seemed to lose track of time and distance. When the sun finally began to set, it was too late to try and head back; I would never make it to camp before dark. I did the best I could to try and find a good hiding spot for the night. The safest place was a small ditch near the river bank. I crawled into it and covered my body with leaves and tree limbs. I started to notice a deathly odor coming from beside me. Terrified, I rolled over and lifted up some branches to find my worst nightmare. Wells was lying dead, right beside me with the blood drained from his system and several of his limbs torn off. I gasped loudly and then cursed myself for revealing my location. It was no use trying to find another hiding spot, so I sunk in next to Wells' body and cried. I figured that this was the end of my legacy, this was where I would die.

"Clarke!" Atom's voice yelled through the forest. I flinched at the sound of my name echoing through the trees. What was he thinking? Was he trying to get himself killed?

"Clarke!" He screamed even louder. I stuck my head up from the underbrush to get a look at him. He was walking through the forest, completely alone, and holding a torch. Just as I was about to stand up and call him over. Something that looked like a gust of wind ran at him and scooped him up into the trees. Before I could react, something else appeared behind me and wrapped its arms around me. One of its arms held my waist while the other covered my mouth. I couldn't comprehend anything as it shot us up into the canopy of the trees and held me there with it.

I closed my eyes, terrified to see what kind of insane creature was holding me captive on top of the trees. Would it kill me like it did to Wells? Did it kill Wells? Where was Atom?

I slowly opened my left eye to look down at the ground where Atom once was. For a few minutes, all was quiet, until I saw his body fall from the top of a tree and crash lifelessly on the ground. When I looked across the tree line to see what could have done this, it was too late. The animal was already gone.

I could feel it's warm breath tickling the back of my neck as we sat up in the top of the tree. I was still too scared to see what had me, but it felt like a person, a very cold person. I gulped and slowly reached for its hand that was covering my mouth. When I felt it, it was like holding ice, but it looked exactly the same as my hand. It quickly ripped it's hand from mine and then used it to hold onto my waist.

Before I could blink, it hoisted me over its shoulder and jumped down from the top of the large oak tree. I wanted to scream but there wasn't any time for me to even fathom what I was going through. What did it want from me? Why was it killing my friends? Would it kill me?

The animal ran faster than the speed of light through the forest until we reached a small hatch buried under leaves and mud. This was the first time I was able to catch a glimpse of the figure, and he looked just like one of us. He was wearing similar clothing, but his seemed a lot more dated than mine. He had long, black-hair, that fell in his face and a muscular build.

He twisted open the hatch and then pulled me down into it before I could protest. The room was dark, so I stood still while he ran at warped speed around the room, lighting all of the candles. Now that I could see the room, it appeared to be an underground bunker of some kind. It had nonperishable food items, supplies, couches, a bed, a table, and everything a family could possible need to survive. The figure made his way over to me and for the first time, I caught a glimpse of his face. His eyes were an ice cold blue color that seemed unreal and his skin was the palest of anyone I'd ever seen in my entire life.

"Who are you?" I gasped. He helped me sit down on the couch and then he joined me.

"I'm Finn." He answered calmly. He had a mysterious look on his face, so I knew that whatever I asked him, I probably wouldn't get much of an answer.

"What are you, Finn?" I asked assertively. I didn't want to sound fearful of him, even though I was pretty sure he wasn't just any ordinary person.

"That's not important right now. What is important is keeping you safe for the night. You can sleep on the bed, I'll take the couch." He avoided the question. I crossed my arms and glared at him. I wouldn't give up without a fight and there was no way in hell I would be going to bed with him around.

"No. Answer my question. What are you and what have you been doing to my friends?" I persisted. Finn brushed his hair out of his face and then groaned, obviously realizing that I was a fighter.

"I didn't do anything to your friends. I mean, unless that deer was your friend." He replied jokily. I shifted uncomfortably in my seat and tried to shift as far away from him as possible. He drained all of the blood out of a two headed deer today, but he didn't kill any of my friends in the woods.

"Why did you just drain its blood?" I asked, afraid of his answer. Finn walked over to the other side of the room and rubbed his head.

"Because that's what I need to do to survive." He said calmly. I scooted back to the other end of the couch and pointed my knife at him. As he approached me again, I gave him warnings to stay away but he wouldn't listen. Just as he was about to stand over me, I took my knife and jabbed it into his stomach. I winced and turned away, but when I noticed that he was still standing over me, I instantly turned to him in fear. Finn pulled the knife out from his abdomen and then handed it back to me. As quickly as the incident occurred, it ended. Finn's body automatically healed from where I had stabbed him.

"Last I checked, it was rude to stab someone who saved your life." Finn joked.

"What. Are. You." I seethed. Yeah he looked like a person, but he definitely wasn't. Was this what nuclear radiation did to the survivors on Earth? Finn took a deep breath and then sat down next to me. He tried to rest his icy hand on my thigh but I pushed him away.

"Do you remember reading fairy tales?" He asked me. I nodded and still held the knife towards him. He jumped up from the couch and grabbed an apple off of the table. He nonchalantly took a bite before continuing with his story.

"I'm not even supposed to be telling you this, but obviously you give me no choice." He teased, referring to the fact that I was holding him at knife point, but it couldn't kill him. I rolled my eyes.

"Well the easiest way to describe me would be to say that I'm a vampire, but we don't like to call ourselves that. It's too 'Disney' for our tastes." He explained. I wasn't sure if I was more terrified that he revealed himself as a vampire or that he said "we" like there were more of them out there.

"How is that even possible?" I gasped. He sat down at the table and finished his apple before answering my question.

"I was seventeen when the bombs went off. My family lived near a big military bunker inside of Mount Weather. Just before the end of the world as we knew it, we were all rallied into the mountain. Although we survived the blasts, something strange happened. Apparently the government was working on some sort of project to extend the lifespan of humans and keep them looking younger. When the bombs exploded, they ruptured the chemicals that the scientists were testing and sent them into the air supply inside of Mount Weather. When those chemicals mixed with the radiation, it turned us into these blood-sucking, never aging, vampire-like creatures that roam the night and pick off people one by one. It only turned about ⅓ of us, the rest died from inhaling the chemicals. Actually, it killed us all but only ⅓ of us came back." He explained. I sat back in my seat and tried to process everything, slowly putting my knife away.

"Most of us still live inside of Mount Weather because it's the only place we are protected from the sun. The chemicals in our blood make it so the sun burns and melts us instantly. My brother and I live here. He's not my biological brother but we are practically family. I will warn you, he's not like me at all. He'll kill anyone and anything without blinking, it's like his humanity is gone." He continued.

"How did you get human blood before we arrived and when will he be back?" I asked, slightly frightened.

"The grounders, also known as the wolves, are our main blood supply. We hunt them at night, but our hunting triggered something in their gene pool that makes most of them turn to wolves at night. I stopped hunting humans decades ago." He answered. I instantly thought about how Wells's body was chewed up and left in pieces. The grounders must have finished the job. I shivered at the thought and prayed that he was dead before it got to that point. Finn made his way over to the closet, threw on a beanie, and then winked at me. I rolled my eyes, for someone who was dead, he was very easy going.

"My brother will be back before the sun comes up. You'll be safe until then, I promise." Finn said sincerely. I almost wanted to believe him, but I had to keep my guard up just in case. He was a blood-sucking demon after all.

"So why don't you drink human blood?" I asked him with a hint of scepticism in my voice.

"Because I don't believe in killing people just to satisfy my thirst for blood. I value the human life much more than that. My brother doesn't feel the same way. He loves killing people. That's what he's out there doing right now." Finn seethed. It was clear that although they were practically family, there was a strong divide between them.

"Why me?" I asked quietly. He could have saved Atom or Roma or Wells or any others but he chose me.

"Because-" Suddenly we heard the latch on the roof begin to twist open. Finn ran at me faster than I blinked and before I knew it, I was hidden under the bed.

I listened as the hatch opened and someone stomped down the ladder. Before he reached the bottom, he jumped off of the ladder and landed on the concrete floor with a thud. I watched as his combat boots traveled across the room towards Finn. They were covered in blood.

"Bellamy? What are you doing home so early?" Finn asked him. I shivered at the smell of blood that reeked from the moment he stepped into the bunker.

"Nothing to kill. All of the sky people have finally caught on that it's dumb to wander in the woods alone at night. They are all hiding out in that locked drop ship." Bellamy complained. All was silent for a few minutes until she heard Bellamy take a deep breath.

"Did my little brother finally give up his bambi diet for real human flesh?" Bellamy inquired. I held my breath, terrified that he would find me.

"No, that putrid smell is probably from you. You're covered in blood." Finn retorted. Bellamy huffed and then fell back onto the bed. I closed my eyes, knowing that the only thing protecting me from this monster was a hundred year old mattress.

"Want a taste, brother?" Bellamy hounded him. Finn moved to stand at the end of the bed with his feet right in front of my face.

"There is no way this smell is from me, it's too fresh. Too alive! Are you hiding a human here brother? Oh this is hilarious!" Bellamy tormented him. I winced as he began to search the small bunker for me. It was clear that he knew exactly where I was but he was dragging this out to scare me and annoy Finn.

"I wonder what's under the bed…" Bellamy teased.

"NO!" Finn shouted. Suddenly, Bellamy lifted the entire bed up with one hand and threw it across the room. Then, he picked me up off of the floor and held me by my neck. His breath was hot against the skin. He would threaten to bite me by gently nibbling on my neck. I shook in fear and locked eyes with Finn, who was standing with his hands up.

"Bellamy let her go." Finn pleaded. Bellamy chuckled in my ear and then held me tighter.

"And why should I do that? She probably tastes so good, and I'm so hungry." He challenged, tenderly nibbling underneath my ear. Finn took a deep breath and licked his lips.

"Bellamy, please. Turn her around and look at her." Finn begged.

"What's that going to change, brother?" Bellamy spat. I cowered in his strong arms.

"Turn her around and look at her. If you still want to kill her after that then I can't stop you." Finn negotiated. I had no idea what was going on and for a moment I felt a little betrayed. I was starting to trust that Finn would keep me safe but now he was bargaining my life away.

"This should be interesting." Bellamy chuckled before grabbing me by the shoulders and flipping me around to face him. At first, his gaze was cold and a smirk took over his face. However, after really looking at me, his eyes softened and I noticed his sweet freckles for the first time. His lips changed from a rough smirk to a small smile.

"Eliza?" He gasped and let me go. I backed away towards Finn and cocked my eyebrow at Bellamy.

"No, I'm Clarke…" I whispered. Bellamy slowly approached me and then moved my hair out of my face. Then, he cupped my face in his cold hands and looked me over again.

"She's not Eliza, but when I saw her I thought that somehow she was. That was why I saved her." Finn explained. I felt slightly hurt that they didn't save me for me, they saved me because they thought I was someone else. Did that mean that I would die now?

"Eliza's been dead for 84 years...this is unreal. She's like a clone or something." Bellamy gasped. I tried to wrap my head around what was happening.

"Who's Eliza?" I questioned them. Bellamy finally let my face go and sat down on the bed.

"Only the love of my life." Finn answered while glaring at Bellamy. Bellamy huffed and crossed his arms.

"You idiot. After all of these years you still think that she loved you? She was in love with me." Bellamy argued. Finn got up to get in Bellamy's face which made Bellamy laugh.

"Anyways, she was someone we grew up with and we both fell in love with, but she died during a war with the grounders. A wolf got her." Finn explained. It looked like it pained them both to talk about this but their faces instantly changed when they looked at me.

"When I saw you, I just couldn't help myself. I had to save you. I didn't want to watch Eliza die again, especially at the hands of my brother." He growled.

"Wait, you were the one out in the woods that killed Atom?" I yelled at Bellamy. He shrugged his shoulders and smirked.

"You son of a bitch!" I screamed, running across the room at him as fast as I could. Bellamy chuckled and held his arm out. Before I could touch him, he wrapped his cold fingers tightly around my neck, and smashed my back against the wall. All of the wall decorations shattered and I screeched in pain. Bellamy squeezed his hand tighter against my neck and lifted me off of the ground. The metal wall bent from his superhuman strength pressing my body into it. I was like a rag doll in Bellamy's grasp. I tried to look for Finn as my vision started to blur from lack of oxygen. Bellamy's eyes changed to a dark red color like fire. Just as I was about to pass out, Finn ran into Bellamy and knocked me out of his grasp. I slid down onto the hard floor and massaged my neck. I knew there had to be bruises outlining where Bellamy's hand was.

I looked over at the boys who were beating each other on the floor. Bellamy was clearly the stronger one, but Finn was putting up a good fight.

"Stop it! You'll kill him!" I begged. Bellamy laughed, looked down at his brother, and then snapped his neck. I wailed in agony at the sight of Finn's lifeless body. Bellamy got up off of the ground and I watched as his bruises and scratches began to heal themselves.

"Oh calm down, princess. He'll come back to life in about twenty minutes, I just needed him to shut up and leave me alone for a minute." Bellamy said nonchalantly. I had forgotten about what Finn told me about their lives; not much can kill them.

Bellamy made his way across the destroyed room towards me. I did the best I could to crawl into the corner. Instead of trying to kill me, he just stood above me and offered me his hand.

"You're stubborn, feisty, and you act impulsively; all of which will get you killed." He began. I rolled my eyes at his insults and waited for him to finish, hoping he would end this better than he started it.

"But you're also smart, strong-willed, and honest. For the record, you're nothing like Eliza, and I'm not going to kill you." He finished. I could see how genuine he was in his chocolate brown eyes. I liked these eyes better than the amber ones he had when he attacked. With all the strength I had left, I reached my hand up to take his. He closed his eyes and placed his other hand over the hand he was holding. I looked at him oddly as he held me there. His lips slightly parted and it looked like his mouth was whispering rapidly, but no words came out. After about a minute, his eyes opened and he stared at me with a hint of sweetness in his eyes.

"Uh sorry…" He muttered, shaking his head and breaking his gaze. He dropped my hand and then walked over to the other side of the room.

"What did you just do?" I asked him. I could tell that he was hoping that I wouldn't ask him that.

"When I really focus and touch someone, I can see their entire life up until the point that I touched them." He explained. I gasped, now Bellamy, a dangerous and psychopathic vampire, knew all of my secrets. He knew about how I got locked up on the ark, how my dad was killed, the entire relationship with Wells.

"I try not to do it that often, it makes killing people more difficult." He added. I suddenly realized why he'd read my life. He wanted to reduce the urge to kill me, but why?

"So you don't want to kill me now?" I asked. He shrugged.

"I have to live with my brother for the next eternity and the last thing I want is to constantly get shit from him about killing you. I can spare one human life for the sake of not making my immortal life a living hell." Bellamy answered. I made my way over to him and sat next to him on the bed. We stared at Finn's lifeless body on the floor and quietly waited for him to return from the dead.

"I don't even know why he bothers fighting me, I'll always win. I'm ten times stronger than him because I feed on human blood. Animal blood is enough to get us by, but it makes us weak. I can't afford to be weak. Weakness is death." He told me. It made sense, if they were meant to drink human blood, animal blood would never be enough.

Suddenly, Finn's neck returned back to its normal position and his eyes flickered open. Once he remembered what happened, he jumped up and ran at Bellamy, but I stood in the middle.

"Finn, it's fine. We are good now." I pleaded with him. His eyes were an icy blue color now instead of their normal-soft blue. So when Bellamy's eyes turn red like fire with anger, Finn's turn ice blue.

"Finn, he's not going to hurt us." I said, resting my hands on his shoulders. Finn let his head fall and then turned away from his brother.

"Well obviously I'm not wanted here so I'm going to try and make it back to Mount Weather before sunrise." Bellamy said awkwardly. He nodded at me and then ran out the door in a flash. A cold breeze from his speed rushed over us. I looked up at the open hatch where the stars were still in the sky and smiled. I still couldn't get over just how beautiful they were.

"Do you want a closer look?" Finn asked me. I turned to him and raised my eyebrow in confusion. He offered me his hand and I hesitated to take it.

"Trust me, you'll love this." He coaxed me. I curled my lip and grasped his hand. Finn positioned us so that we were directly under the open hatch. He wrapped his arms around my waist and my breath hitched at the touch.

"Take a deep breath and close your eyes." He whispered into my ear. I did as he said and focused on the feeling of us defying gravity. Finn pushed off of the ground and springed us into the air. Once we got to the top, Finn gently helped me sit on a branch and told me to open my eyes. I nervously let them flicker open and was amazed at the beauty surrounding me.

We were sitting on top of the trees, just like earlier, but this time I wasn't fearful for my life. Finn kept his hands wrapped around me so I wouldn't fall. All was silent and it felt like we were the only two people on Earth.

"I've never seen anything like this before." I breathed. I could see a smile creep up on Finn's face as he held me there.

"It must be crazy to look up at the stars rather than out at them." He said, referring to my life in the sky. It was true, the stars just didn't seem as fascinating on the Ark. But being up here with Finn just felt, right.

"You haven't seen anything yet, princess." Finn said with a wink. I laughed and soaked in the view. I literally felt on top of the world sitting in the canopy with Finn. It should have been wrong for me to feel so safe with someone like Finn, but I couldn't help myself. He was starting to make my life feel whole again, like everything wasn't all that bad. Ever since my dad was killed for treason, my life seemed to spiral downward and fall apart. I had no control over anything, but now I felt like I was free.

"What kind of powers do you have? Can you read people's lives like Bellamy?" I asked eagerly. Finn's expression suddenly changed from a calm smile to a shocked stare.

"Bellamy read you?!" Finn screamed. I couldn't help but feel caught off guard, I didn't realize this was such a big deal to him.

"Yes, I let him. Granted, I didn't know what he was doing...but I've accepted it. He did it to keep me safe. If he read my life, it would reduce his urge to kill me." I explained. I could tell that Finn understood why his brother did it, but it still didn't change the fact that he was frustrated about it.

"Bellamy just doesn't understand boundaries sometimes." Finn muttered. I didn't quite understand what he meant by that but I tried not to read too much into it. Tonight was turning out to be one of the best nights of my life and I wasn't going to let something Bellamy did get in the way of that.

"So how long do we have?" I asked him.

"The sun will be up in about an hour so we should probably head back inside." Finn said. I nodded and let him wrap his arms around my waist again. Before I could utter another word, we were back on the ground. Finn bent down to twist open the hatch and signalled for me to go in, but I shook my head.

"Finn, tonight has been so incredible and crazy. I'd love to stay here with you, learn all about you, and see all of those places you were talking about, but I have to go back. I have about 90 kids locked away in the dropship waiting for me to get home and tell them what to do. I'm sorry, but I have to go." I told him. Finn bit his lip and nodded, understanding my situation.

"Would you like me to escort you back, just in case?" Finn offered. I shook my head and turned towards the direction that the dropship was located.

"It's getting light, you won't make it back in time." I replied. Finn laughed and bent down, signalling for me to jump on his back.

"If I run us there it will take me two minutes tops round trip. If you try to find your way back alone it could take you half a day. Let's go for a ride." Finn insisted. I giggled and jumped on his back, wrapping my hands around his neck and holding on tight.

"Here we go!" Finn announced as we took off through the trees. We were moving so fast that everything blurred together and all I could see were the colors of nature dancing around me. Finn weaved in and out of trees like a pro until we reached the landing sight. He gently set me back down on the ground and smiled.

"Thank you for everything." I said. He shrugged his shoulders.

"It was my pleasure! Now get inside that gate, I heard there were blood sucking demons in these woods." He said playfully. I gave him a quick hug before running to the gate and opening it. I turned around one last time to try and see Finn but in a flash he was already long gone.


	2. What Lies Beneath

I stepped inside the gate and shut it quietly so that I wouldn't scare all of the kids. I could hear them whimpering from inside the dropship. As I made my way across the grass, I tried to come up with something to tell them. If I told them the truth, they would think that I went mad, but if I lied, then I put them all in danger. I ran the scenario through my head several times, trying to predict the various outcomes but still couldn't decide what I wanted to tell them. The truth was, I didn't really have much to say. I needed more information about what we were dealing with and Finn and Bellamy barely scratched the surface. Sooner than I had hoped, I had arrived at the door to the drop ship. I closed my eyes and hoped that they were all still okay.

"Everyone it's Clarke, I'm back!" I shouted while I knocked on the solid metal door. I could hear them cheer and fumble to open the door for me. After about a minute, I was greeted by Fox and Miller. They helped me inside and then quickly shut the door behind me. I was bombarded by hundreds of hugs and questions.

"Is Wells okay? Did Atom find you?" Miller asked me. I bit my lip and lowered my head. Everyone began speculating around me that it was a bear, or maybe a sea monster, but they had no idea what the real threat out there was and I didn't know how to tell them.

"Everyone just stay calm, I'm working on trying to get to the bottom of this I just need you all to be patient. Whatever this is that is killing us, it attacks at night. No one leaves this camp after sundown and before dawn. If you do leave camp you never go alone and you don't go past the river. Got it?" I demanded. More mumbling began so I turned to Miller.

"Clarke, we only have enough rations for two more days. We have to go to Mount Weather." Miller whispered in my ear.

"No one is going to Mount Weather, got it?" I snapped. I didn't mean to sound so rude, but I had to get my point across. If Finn was telling the truth, Mount Weather was crawling with bloodthirsty vampires. Plus, it's an eight hour walk from the dropship, not nearly enough time to make it back by sundown. We had to hunt and fish.

"Miller, you need to lead a group out hunting soon and I'll keep the rest building up the wall. We have to make the wall stronger." I told him. Miller swung his pack over his shoulder and then turned to the crowd of frightened teenagers.

"Everyone who was building the landmines yesterday is coming with me to hunt. Let's move out!" Miller demanded. The group scurried out the door and left me with about 70 teenagers. I ordered them to returned to their work duties while I went to find Raven. Raven was the youngest zero G mechanic on the ark who was arrested for taking an illegal spacewalk. If anyone could get the radio working again, it was her.

"Raven!" I called out to her. She was making bullets when she heard me and stopped her work.

"What's up?" She asked nonchalantly.

"I really need you to work on getting the radio up and running. We need to warn the ark about the dangers down here so that they can make the decision to come down or not." I explained. Raven nodded and then followed me back inside the drop ship. I watched as she messed with the fried wires.

"This might take me a few days, but I think I can get it to work again." She told me. I signed in relief and spent most of the day pacing back and forth in the drop ship until Raven asked me to stop hovering. I had so much on my mind and all I wanted to do was find Finn and Bellamy again. They would have the answers to all of my questions.

I stepped out of the dropship and saw the front gate opening. Miller and his hunting team were back with several fish and a panther. Everyone stopped working on the wall to greet them and cheer about the meat we would be having for dinner. I glanced up at the sky and saw that the sun was beginning to set. Everyone was back in the camp safely for the night and we hadn't lost someone since last night.

"Start up a bonfire so that we can cook dinner!" Miller ordered the boys holding the panther. Then he walked over to the gate and helped the kids on guard there shut it. I stood there and watched as the gate closed with a pit in my stomach. I knew what I needed to do but I didn't know how to explain it, especially after what I ordered everyone earlier. I needed to go out there tonight alone, and hope that Finn or Bellamy would find me before something else did. Once they'd find me and bring me back to wherever their bunker is, I could get all of the answers that I needed and figure out what to tell the council once Raven fixes the radio. With Wells gone, the only other person I could go to was Miller, but he might not believe me.

"Hey Miller, can I talk to you for a sec?" I called out to him. He said something that I couldn't make out to the guy skinning the panther before walking off to the side of the drop ship with me.

"Is everything okay? Is this about me sending Atom out last night to find you because I realize now that that was stupid." He rambled.

"No, no, Miller, you had no idea that he would get killed." I said while glanced around us, double checking that no one was nearby. When the cost was clear, I made sure to tell him everything that happened last night. He listened very intently and never interrupted me. I could tell by the look on his face that he was utterly mortified by the demons we had to face and my plan on getting the information we need to protect our people.

"So you want me to help you sneak out of camp tonight so that you can go on a suicide mission to try and get answers from vampires? And you trust, said vampires, the ones that killed Wells, Atom, and many others?" He asked me. I bit my lip, I knew it sounded stupid and reckless when I said it, but hearing it come out of Miller's mouth was ten times worse.

"Look, they weren't the only ones responsible for the attacks. There is a whole Mountain full of them along with villages of grounders that supposedly turn into wolves at night and shred people to death." I tried to explain. Miller nodded, finally starting to understand why I trusted Finn and why I sort of trusted Bellamy.

"Ok go, but if you aren't back by sundown two days from now I will hunt you down and kill those vampires." Miller threatened. I hugged him and thanked him for understanding. While everyone was preoccupied with dinner, Miller helped me sneak out the back tunnels.

Once I was outside of the camp, I instantly felt a cold gust of wind wash over me. I hugged myself with my jacket as I walked along the empty pass towards where I hoped would lead me to Finn and Bellamy's bunker. If I wasn't freaked out enough, I knew that the grounders weren't too far off. Their howls were echoing through the trees, sending birds scattering. I closed my eyes and tried to picture myself in a happier place, like sitting on top of the trees with Finn or playing chess with Wells, but nothing worked; I was still scared to death.

The farther I headed from camp, the more nervous I became that my plan would fail. What were the odds of Finn saving my life two days in a row? What was I thinking?

Just as I was about to give up and head back, I heard a twig snap off of one of the trees and land right next to me. I looked up to see if I could catch a glimpse of whatever was in the tree, but there was nothing there.

"Finn!" I whispered. Another gust of wind hit me and covered my body with goosebumps. I rubbed my hands up and down my arms to try and keep warm but the wind was now constant and completely unnatural. Finn wouldn't do this, something else was tormenting me.

"Show yourself!" I yelled, pulling out my knife. The wind howled and picked up even more at the sound of my threat.

"I'm not scared of you, but since you won't show your face I'm guessing that you are scared of me!" I taunted it. Suddenly, the wind completely stopped and everything got quiet. I smirked and put my knife away. Just as I was about to start walking again, I was grabbed from behind by something and hoisted up to the top of a cliff. Whoever it was made sure to hold me just close enough to the edge that my toes were hanging over it. I shook in its arms trying to hide my fear until it picked me up, ran me to a tree and sat me up against it. When I finally got the courage to look it in the eyes, I recognized him instantly.

"Bellamy! What the hell?" I screamed at him, pushing him away from me. He bent down and glared at me. His chocolate eyes were beginning to turn red.

"I could ask you the same question! You know, if most people learned that there are dangerous creatures that lurk in these woods at night, they wouldn't voluntarily come out here! Are you trying to kill yourself?" Bellamy screamed. I rolled my eyes and pulled blades of grass from the ground. I just couldn't wait to get this temper part over with so we could go back to the bunker and I could get my answers.

"I'm not like most people." I replied, throwing the grass so that it fell on us like confetti. I smirked at him when he tried to shake the grass out of his hair.

"Clearly, because I've met and killed a lot of people over the past 120 years and most people aren't nearly this insane!" He snapped. I cleared my throat and stood up to walk away, but he ran at superspeed to stop in front of me.

"Where do you think you're going?" He snapped. I threw my pack over my shoulder and smirked.

"You're taking me back to your bunker, now let's go!" I demanded as I walked off with or without him. I was hoping that my confidence would convince him to follow me, but it was a longshot. After not hearing him for a couple minutes, I became worried that my plan didn't work and that I would be back to wandering aimlessly through the forest until Finn found me.

"Aren't you gonna buy me dinner first?" Bellamy teased when he suddenly appeared next to me. I shook my head and chuckled.

"What? You want me to take you to my bunker. That's a bold statement for someone who looks like the dirtiest thing she ever did was kiss her crush after a boring game of chess in a box in space." Bellamy added. I froze in place, with the memory of that day with Wells instantly consuming me. I had forgotten that Bellamy knew everything about me, and I was beginning to regret it.

"That wasn't the dirtiest thing-"

"Clarke, I know you inside and out." Bellamy reminded me. I decided to stop arguing with him, if I wanted him to take me to Finn and answer my questions I needed to play nice.

"Can't you just let me hop on your back and run us there at the speed of light? Why are we walking?" I complained. Bellamy stopped walking to pick an apple off of the ground. He offered the first bite to me but I refused.

"Isn't this much more enjoyable? I only get to come outside at night, so I'm not exactly racing to get back in that stupid capsule with my goodie two shoes of a brother." Bellamy said with a full mouth. I cursed him under my breath.

"You do realize I have supernatural hearing. I bet you didn't know that all I've been doing this entire time we've been walking is listening to your heart pump all of your blood through your veins." Bellamy admitted. I stopped dead in my tracks and hitched a breath. I noticed that he stopped at the exact same time as I did. He knew me like the back of his hand. I felt so raw and exposed with him.

I stared at him with doe eyes and my mouth gaped. He took the opportunity to approach me slowly. I backed away until my body was stopped by a tree. Bellamy took his left hand and caressed the side of my face with it. My whole body felt like it was on fire from his touch. I closed my eyes and licked my lips, fearful of what he had the power to do to me out here in these woods. Bellamy lightly ran his fingers down my neck and never stopped staring into my eyes. I tried to turn my head away, but he gently cupped my face and forced me to look at him too.

"Bellamy…" I breathed. He closed his eyes and relished in my voice.

"Say it again…" He whispered, a small tear threatening to spill from his eye. I gulped and shakily reached to touch his hand and comfort him. His eyes snapped open when he felt my hand holding his.

"Bellamy…" I whispered. I could feel his body relax at the sound of my voice. He was calm for the first time since I'd met him and I knew why he needed this. If I looked exactly like Eliza, maybe I sounded like her.

"I'm sorry." He murmured, pulling away from me and leaving me standing up against the tree. I watched him as he turned around and ran his fingers through his hair.

"You don't need to be sorry, it's okay to feel. I know what it's like to lose someone that you love and I know everyone copes in different ways." I tried to comfort him. I reached to place my hand on his shoulder but he swatted me away. His eyes were amber again and I could see his veins bulging from his face.

"You don't think I feel? I feel everything, Clarke. When I read people, I feel everything that they've ever felt. That pain you felt when your dad was sucked out into space? I experienced that the moment I touched your hand. It was like an unbearable hole was punched right through my chest!" He yelled in my face. I tried to keep it together and not cry but it was no use. He described exactly how I felt when my dad died to a tee.

"Then why are you so hostile with me?" I screamed back. "If you know how I've felt about everything then why do you treat me like this?"

"Because I just can't!" He shouted as his face got redder with rage.

"Can't what? Are you a coward?" I fought back, not afraid of him anymore.

"I can't care about you! Because if I care, then you'll just end up like Eliza and I don't think I can handle that again." He cried. I stepped back, surprised by what he'd said. I didn't think Bellamy had the capability to care; All he did was hurt people. Bellamy slid down to the ground against a tree and closed his eyes. I carefully sat next to him but made sure not to touch him just incase he'd snap again.

"What exactly happened to her?" I asked. Bellamy sighed and took my hands.

"I also have the power to do a reverse read. I can show you select memories of mine if I want to." He whispered, "Now close your eyes and focus on the sound of my voice."

 _Suddenly, I saw myself in the same woods as I was in now, but it felt different. All around me there were vampires and werewolves fighting and killing each other. I walked straight down the middle of the battle field but it was as if no one could see me. I was a ghost viewing this memory._

 _Bellamy's voice lead me to the back of the battle field. I could see him hiding in a trench with one girl. She had long-black hair that was covered in braids. She looked only about sixteen, but the warrior paint on her face suggested that she was much more mature than her age._

" _That's my sister, Octavia." Bellamy's voice guided me. I watched as he buried her under leaves and shrubbery as another man approached the group._

" _Cage, Sir." Bellamy saluted._

"Who's that?" I asked the real Bellamy.

"His name is Cage Wallace and he is the leader of us. He's also the reason why I will never see my sister again." Bellamy explained. _I returned my attention to the exchange going on in front of me._

" _Where is she?" Cage hissed. Bellamy (who despite never aging in 97 years still managed to look younger in this flashback) stood unwavering, never going to give his sister up._

" _If I don't get to kill that hybrid..." Cage threatened but he was interrupted by an explosion that sent him back to the battlefield. Once he was gone, Octavia reemerged from the leaves to see her brother._

" _Bell, I can't keep hiding anymore. I've been locked up one way or another all of my life. I get that I'm a monster and that by some freakish reason I'm part wolf and part blood sucker, but that doesn't mean I should have to spend the rest of my days locked up under the floorboards inside of that stupid mountain. I get that I don't belong in Mount Weather, so let me run off with the grounders!" Octavia begged. I could see the pain in his eyes. He knew it was best for her if he let her go. Especially now that she had the perfect opportunity to run, but he didn't want to lose his sister._

" _Lincoln will take me. He said there's a clan by the sea that will teach me how to manage my powers. Once I can do that I promise I will see you again." Octavia persisted. Just then Lincoln came out of the shadows. Octavia ran up to him and kissed him. After they pulled away, Bellamy approached Lincoln and nodded at him. I could see that there was a distance between them. They were natural born enemies, a wolf and a vampire, but Octavia bridged their worlds._

" _Keep her safe." Bellamy said. Lincoln nodded and then completely transformed before my eyes. Within a second, he was now a wolf with hundreds of sharp teeth. Octavia pet him before running to her brother and embracing him one last time._

" _May we meet again." They said to one another before parting. Octavia hopped on Lincoln's back and rode off, never to be seen by Bellamy again._

 _After that, Eliza showed up. My jaw dropped at the sight of my doppleganger. Eliza was a carbon copy of me (Or I was a copy of her; she was older than me). The only difference was that Eliza's hair extended all the way down to the small of her back whereas mine was just past my shoulders. She was wearing all black and she looked like she had been running for awhile._

" _Bellamy…" Eliza gasped, running into his arms. The sound of her voice sent a shiver down my body. I could see why Bellamy was so mesmerized by the sound of my voice; they were exactly the same._

 _Bellamy held her tightly and buried his head in her shoulder before pulling away and caressing her face. She looked distant, and I was afraid of what was going to happen next._

" _You asked me if my feelings for Finn have changed, and the truth is that they have. I love you Bellamy." She admitted. Bellamy's face instantly lit up. He went in to hug her but she reached her hand out and stopped him from touching her._

" _But I can't be with you, Bellamy. As much as I love you, I just can't" Eliza said, shattering Bellamy's heart. I could feel every emotion that he felt in this moment._

" _Why? If you love me why are you staying with him?" Bellamy begged for answers. Suddenly an explosion occurred from the battlefield that startled them both._

" _It's not that. Bell, I should have realized…" She began but then she started to cough up blood._

" _Eliza what's going on?" Bellamy begged. She fell to the ground, clutching her chest and coughing up blood. Bellamy dropped to the ground to try and help her but there was nothing he could do._

" _Cage hit me in the chest with a wooden stake. He said something about giving you what you deserve. I pulled it out but I haven't healed yet. I think that one of the pieces is lodged in my heart. I'm dying Bellamy." Eliza whimpered. I watched as Bellamy reached into his pack and pulled out an old blanket._

" _Shh, don't talk like that! We will figure something out, we always do baby." Bellamy sobbed. Eliza coughed and shook her head._

" _No-not this time Bell." She choked. Bellamy jumped up and kicked an entire tree down out of rage. Just then, a wolf took the opportunity to grab Eliza. He took her and shredded her into a million pieces right before Bellamy's eyes. Next thing I knew, Finn was there, trying to fight off the wolf with a shell shocked Bellamy. Once they'd killed it, Finn knelt down next to her body and sobbed._

" _This is your fucking fault! She's dead because of you. You could have stopped this if you could just keep your anger under control for once!" Finn screamed._

" _Finn, she was already going to die! Cage stabbed her!" Bellamy sobbed._

" _Cage wouldn't have stabbed her if you wouldn't have fucked up and let Octavia out of the room! You knew that she couldn't control when she'd go wolf but you still let her out anyways!" Finn screamed._

" _This is not my fault!" Bellamy yelled, but I could feel that that was a lie. He was lying to himself and to Finn, he knew that this entire thing was his fault._

" _Everything bad that happens is because of you! You ruin every good thing in your life and the lives of people around you, I'm done with you." Finn snapped before running back to the battlefield, leaving Bellamy to stand there and cry._

Suddenly I was back to reality. Bellamy and I were still sitting under the tree holding hands. His head was resting gently on top of mine. It took him about a minute longer to snap out of the trance and release me.

"So what did you do after that?" I asked him. Bellamy sighed.

"I ran away. Out West actually. I didn't come back until I saw your dropship falling from the sky. Blood was scarce out there and to have a full new supply right at my feet was enough to convince me to return." Bellamy revealed. I hadn't realized that he'd only been back for about a week. No wonder why he and Finn were still at odds, they didn't have the opportunity to make up about the fight 84 years ago.

"Are you going to make up with Finn?" I asked him.

"What are you, Oprah or something?" He snapped. I rolled my eyes and stood up, but he grabbed my hand and forced me to look in his eyes.

"I really didn't want to compel you, but I can't have you remembering this moment. As much as I'd love for you to." Bellamy whispered. I cocked my eyebrows, really confused about what he was about to do.

"Bellamy what are you-"

"I want you to forget about all of the moments we had under the tree. We argued about how to get to the bunker, you cursed at me under your breath, and then you asked me what happened to Eliza. I told you that she died by a wolf attack during a war 84 years ago and after that I left town. I didn't come back until I saw your dropship fall from the sky because I was hungry. That's all that happened." He said.

My whole body felt like a burst of energy shot through it. I began to feel lightheaded so I leaned on a tree for support.

"Are you feeling okay?" Bellamy asked me. I thought about the last thing he'd said to me. About how he only came back to feed on my friends.

"Oh I'm fine, just happy to know I'm alone in the woods with a sociopath." I snapped. I was frustrated that I wasn't getting any new information from him. The whole purpose of coming out here was to get answers from Bellamy and Finn, but all Bellamy did was tell me what I already knew. Eliza died by a wolf during a war and then he left.

"Can we just get out of here?" I asked, slinging my bag over my shoulder and glaring at him. He nodded and then followed me through the woods.


	3. Know Thy Enemy

Bellamy and I walked for another hour in silence. He seemed distant for some reason, but I didn't mind because being around him just made me feel sick to my stomach. He took pleasure in draining the blood out of innocent people, my people! Every time I thought about it, I wanted to stop and slap him. How could he be so heartless? Does he even care about anything?

"Ok princess, you can cut it out now." Bellamy complained. I stopped and glared at him.

"Stop what, Bellamy? Is my walking bothering you because-"

"You're making that sound, the thumping sound." Bellamy accused me.

"I'm not making any thumping sounds, Bellamy. Maybe it's the sound of your heart? Oh wait, you don't have one." I snarled and started to walk off again. Bellamy grabbed my hand and pulled me back to him.

"Don't. Move." He whispered in my ear. Then he stepped in front of me to shield me. Suddenly, another vampire jumped out of the trees and landed in front of us.

"I see you've brought dinner! Is this a 'Welcome Home Bellamy' dinner? Why wasn't I invited?" The man taunted him. I could tell by how tense Bellamy was that this guy was not friendly. If this guy was evil in Bellamy's eyes, than he definitely was not someone to mess with.

"She's not dinner, Emerson. She's my friend...I guess. It's a long story, now if you'll excuse us…" Bellamy stuttered.

"Woah, woah, woah! You just got back into town! Why can't we just chat over a meal, for old time's sake? I mean, when has Bellamy Blake ever spared a human life for more than two seconds?" Emerson prodded. I could sense him getting closer and closer to us.

"Let's catch up another time, it looks like I will be in town for awhile. Now please if you will excuse us…"

Just then, Emerson ran at me faster than Bellamy could react. He pulled me by the hair and wrapped his arms around my neck. Bellamy ran towards me but Emerson just squeezed my neck tighter, threatening to rip my head off if Bellamy tried to stop him.

"Well would you look at that! This is uncanny! No wonder why you wanted to spare her life, she's Eliza's doppleganger!" Emerson laughed. I looked at Bellamy with pleading eyes, but after the way I'd been talking to him today, I wouldn't be surprised if he just let Emerson kill me.

"Look, all I'm asking is for you to spare one human life. That's it, just hers. Please just let us walk out of here." Bellamy begged him with his hands up. Emerson chuckled and then tilted my head to the side.

"You know, I never liked Eliza anyways." He said, taking a bite out of my neck. I could feel the blood rushing out of my veins and into his fangs. I started to get lightheaded as he drank my blood quickly. Bellamy rushed at him and punched him so hard that he crashed into a tree and broke it. I tried to crawl away, gasping for air while they beat each other. I could feel myself dying, but there wasn't much I could do to stop it. I took my hand and pressed it on the side of my neck to try and stop the bleeding, but the holes in my neck were too big. If I learned anything from my medical apprenticeship on the ark, it was that I was going to die. There was no way an injury like this would heal.

I watched as Bellamy finally got the upper hand and snapped Emerson's neck. Despite the fact that this would only temporarily kill him, Bellamy ran to my side anyways.

"Clarke I need you to stay with me. I promise everything will be alright, you just need to drink my blood." He panted, biting into his wrist and then holding it up to my mouth. I wasn't sure how something as gross as this could help me, but I was out of options.

With the only strength I had left, I lifted my hands and grasped his wrist. Then, I pulled his wrist to my mouth and sucked as much blood as I could out of it. I was surprised by how good it actually tasted. It was sweet, and it didn't taste like iron at all. Bellamy moaned as I bit down harder. For a moment, I was afraid that I might be hurting him, but he reassured me that he was okay by gently rocking me back and forth. Then, he took his other hand and gently placed my head against his chest. He ran his fingers through my hair and told me that everything was going to be okay over and over again. His voice was hoarse and weak; he was losing consciousness. After another minute, I was starting to feel stronger, so I released his arm and then gasped. He held me close to him so that we could catch our breath and I couldn't help but cry in his arms. I'd almost died and Bellamy Blake saved me.

"You saved my life," I breathed, "how did you heal me?"

"Our blood heals people, Clarke. If someone drinks our blood when they are hurt it will heal whatever is wrong with them." Bellamy explained. I couldn't believe what I was hearing. Every disease, every cut, or every stab wound could be magically healed down here! I couldn't wait to tell my mother about this!

"I know this is super exciting news for you, but we need to get out of here before he wakes up." Bellamy chimed in. I peered over to where Emerson's body lay and touched the spot on my neck where he'd sunk his teeth into me.

"Kill him." I seethed. Bellamy turned to me, shocked by my statement. I couldn't think of anything else. Emerson tried to kill me and he would go to the dropship and kill my friends. Bellamy needed to finish him off.

"Look Clarke, you know how much I love killing people, but I've known Emerson forever and I know that it's not worth it." Bellamy said.

"How is this not worth it? He almost killed me and he's not going to stop coming after us!" I screamed. Bellamy rested his hands on my shoulders and gazed deeply into my eyes, as if he was searching for something he'd lost.

"Let's just say there's a hierarchy of my people. Emerson is second in command and if I killed him, they would come after me and kill everyone I've ever vaguely cared about before killing me. I'm not willing to risk that because you're a little butt hurt that some guy tried to kill you. Look, Finn and I won't let him hurt you again, but you need to understand that there will be many attempts on your life down here. Welcome to Earth, Princess. Suck it up and get used to it." Bellamy said, before walking off into the woods. I thought about what he'd just told me. No where would be safe enough down here for my friends and I. People would try to kill us everyday but we just had to make the most of it and try to survive.

After about five minutes, Bellamy decided that we should run back to the bunker at warp speed just in case anyone else was out there trying to kill us. I hopped on Bellamy's back, wrapping my arms around his waist and resting my head on the nook in between his neck and his shoulder. Within 10 seconds, we had arrived back at the bunker. I couldn't tell how far we actually were from my drop ship, but I assumed at least a 5 hour walk.

Bellamy twisted the latch and then jumped down the hole into their bunker. I hesitated to enter for a moment, until I heard Finn's voice. He was yelling at Bellamy about something but it sounded muffled to me. I climbed down the ladder slowly and was greeted by a very shocked Finn. He ran up to me and lifted me up into an embrace. I was surprised by the affection he was showing for me.

"Don't get too happy with her, I caught her on a suicide mission." Bellamy said, ruining the moment. Finn set me down and glared at me, so I crossed my arms and glared back. I was ready to defend my dangerous mission to anyone.

"What were you thinking?" Finn yelled.

"I was hoping you would save me again so I could see you, but you didn't. Actually Bellamy did, which has really thrown me for a loop today. Anyways, I have a lot of questions and I need answers. I've already almost died today so my patience is really wearing thin." I snapped. Who was Finn to get angry at me for my suicide mission? Maybe things would have been different if he would have found me? Maybe then we wouldn't have walked around the woods for hours and would have just came straight here. No Emerson to sink his teeth into me.

Bellamy cracked open a bottle of whiskey and poured himself a drink. I pushed past Finn, snatched the drink from Bellamy, and then took a shot of the whiskey myself. I coughed from the strength of the drink but then regained my composure to show that I wasn't going to follow their orders. I was tired, angry, impatient, and just wanted to get these questions over with so that I could go home.

"Here's how the rest of this night is going to go. I'm going to ask you questions about vampires and you are going to answer me honestly. Then I'm going home to my friends and figuring out how I'm going to keep them safe. I'm exhausted, agitated, and at a loss for patience right now so please don't make me any angrier." I threatened, pulling out a knife.

"First lesson, knives don't kill us. You should know this by now." Bellamy said, placing his hand on the knife and lowering it to my side. I couldn't help but notice all of the scars on his freckled face when he got closer to me.

"So what does kill you?" I demanded. Bellamy laughed and rolled his eyes at Finn, so I pulled out my knife and stabbed him in the stomach while he wasn't looking. I glanced down at the knife sticking out of his skin and winced. Bellamy's eyes turned to amber as he yanked the knife out of his stomach and held it to my throat.

"Why would I tell you how to kill me?" Bellamy screamed. I stood tall and unwavering. If I die, it's sure as hell not going to be at the hands of him.

"Because I almost died today, and my friends are dying. We need to know how to defend ourselves." I explained, stepping closer to him so that the blade broke the skin on my neck. A small amount of blood trickled from my neck, causing Bellamy's eyes to turn black. The veins under his eyes stuck out of his skin and it was as if he was losing control. The knife fell right out of his hand and finally, Finn decided to intervene, standing in between us.

"Enough, both of you. Let's sit and have a civilized conversation about this. Clarke come over here so I can patch you up. Bellamy, go into the fridge and drink some of the stored blood." Finn suggested. I knew that was probably the best option, but I didn't want to. I was still so angry that I didn't know how to defend myself today. I don't like depending on others because they always disappoint me. Bellamy drained a bag of blood so that there was nothing left and then his eyes returned to normal.

"Fine. Now I want to know how to kill a vampire." I said, taking a seat on the couch. Bellamy sat across from me on the bed and Finn pulled up a chair in between us.

"You kill a vampire by staking it in the heart with something wooden. Don't ask me why because I have no idea, but that's the only way to kill us. Unless you force us to go outside in the sunlight but that's hard to do when you're being attacked at night." Finn answered.

"Finn! What the hell?" Bellamy screamed, slamming his fists down on the bed.

"What other questions do you have?" Finn asked me, ignoring Bellamy's remarks. I scooted over to the edge of the couch so that I could be closer to him.

"What powers do you guys have? I know Bellamy can see people's memories with the touch of a hand, and that you can both run super fast. Is there anything else?" I asked.

"Finn…" Bellamy threatened but Finn continued to ignore him.

"We can compel people to do things, say things, and forget things that we ask them to. All we have to do is look in their eyes and say whatever we need them to do." Finn admitted. Anger boiled over inside of me. They could be compelling me now? How much have they forced me to do? My head started spinning.

"Have you been compelling me this whole time?!" I yelled. Finn reached over to try and calm me down but I slapped him away. Bellamy on the other hand sat quietly on the bed.

"Clarke, we haven't compelled you ever. I almost never use my compulsion power. Right Bellamy?" Finn said. Bellamy seemed lost in his thoughts.

"Right Bellamy?" Finn repeated.

Bellamy cleared his throat, "Yeah, uh we've never compelled you."

"How would I know?" I asked.

"Well for one, if you ever do something that's completely out of character or if there are holes in your memories, like a chunk of your day is missing you've probably been compelled." Finn explained. I leaned against the couch and thought about all of the moments I'd had with them so far. There wasn't anything I could think of that seemed out of character for me to do or any holes in my memories. There wasn't any time missing, was there? Of course not, I remember everything that happened today. I think…

Finn got up from the chair and walked over to the bookshelf. He pushed several books aside until he pulled out an old wooden jewelry box. I watched as he walked over to me and placed the box in my hand.

"What is this?" I asked, terrified to open it. Finn nodded, signaling for me to open it. I slowly lifted the latch and allowed it to open. Inside was a beautiful locket that had the design of a rose wrapped around it. I gasped at how beautiful it was while Finn stood up and helped me put it on.

"The necklace has Vervain in it. Vervain is a herb that is poisonous to vampires. As long as you wear it, none of our powers will work on you. We can't compel you or read you. You can trust us now." Finn explained. I was so ecstatic. I was afraid that I'd have to fear being around them all of the time. Bellamy just sat on the bed like the awkward third wheel. I felt kind of bad that he was left out but I knew that he'd get over it. It's not like he cared anyways.

"What else can you do?" I asked, trying to change the subject.

"We have super sensitive hearing, but you already knew that. Uh, we have the ability to shut off our humanity switch which turns us into heartless demons. I can mess with the weather, hence the wind you felt earlier before I showed up. Oh and Finn here doesn't have any super special powers like my whole memory reading thing. Isn't that sad?" Bellamy snapped. Finn growled at him.

"Have you ever shut off your humanity?" I asked. The room instantly got silent as my question hung in the air. Bellamy cleared his throat and Finn awkwardly scratched his head.

"After Eliza died, we both went off the deep end. We shut off our humanity and went our separate ways." Finn admitted.

"Finn wiped out an entire grounder clan!" Bellamy added, smirking at his brother. My mouth gaped open and I could tell how sorry Finn was for what he had done.

"After I got my humanity back I vowed to never kill a human again. That's when I went on my animal diet." Finn said shamefully. I gently rested my hand on his knee and gave him a small smile. We've all done things we aren't proud of. At least Finn was doing his best now to fix it.

"Well I didn't really change much from who I am today so it wasn't that big of a deal." Bellamy added. I rolled my eyes, of course Bellamy without his humanity was pretty much the same as Bellamy with it.

"So when did you get your humanity back?" I asked Bellamy. He sat there in silence for a moment before taking a deep breath and mentally preparing how he was going to answer that question. This couldn't be good.

"I turned my humanity back on yesterday when Finn made me turn you around and really look at you." He admitted sheepishly. My eyes widened and my body tensed at what he'd just told me. I was his emotional trigger that brought his humanity back after 84 years. That's why he was killing all of my friends up until we met. It also explains why he saved my life today.

"I need some air…" Bellamy breathed before running as fast as he could away from us. Finn and I sat in silence for quite awhile before I decided to ask Finn when he turned his back on and how.

"How long did it take you to turn your humanity back on, Finn?" I stuttered.

"About one year. I was causing so much destruction that the president had to intervene. He hunted me down, locked me up, and starved me out until I eventually allowed my emotions back in." Finn admitted. His eyes were stone cold and it was clear that it pained him to talk about this.

"After that it was just me trying to cope with the loss of so many people. Bellamy was long gone and I hated him for what happened with Eliza. My parents died during the nuclear war, and it turned, out that I almost started a second war with the grounders. Everyone wanted the president to kill me but he was merciful. His name was Dante Wallace, but he was overthrown and killed by his son 70 years ago. His son, Cage, commanded our army against the grounders in the war. That was the first time that he got a taste for what it was like to have power and so he became power hungry. Ever since he took control things have been unpleasant but it's nothing Bellamy and I can't handle." Finn continued. I was so surprised at what I was hearing, I just couldn't picture Finn as violent.

"So you and Bellamy don't have any biological family left?" I asked him. Finn huffed and got up to drink some Bourbon.

"Bellamy did, but I'm sure he'll kill me if I talk about her." Finn replied, drinking the alcohol.

"Who? His mother?" I asked.

"No," Finn said setting down the bottle of Bourbon, "his sister, Octavia."

Suddenly my head started to spin and I felt like I was experiencing Deja vu or something. That name was so incredibly familiar. I knew it was from mythology, but it felt more familiar than that. I just couldn't place my finger on the source.

"Are you alright?" Finn asked, rushing over to my side.

"Yeah, I'm fine I just had a little moment of deja vu that's all. When you said Octavia it just sounded so familiar but I can't figure out why." I explained. Finn ran his fingers through his hair and groaned.

"Shit, I should have known." Finn muttered.

"Should have known what?" I asked.

"Bellamy compelled you today." Finn stated. I grasped the charm around my neck and clenched my teeth in anger.

"Bellamy did WHAT?!"


	4. History Repeating

"Where the hell did he go? I swear to God I'm going to kill him!" I growled, determined to go after Bellamy. Finn stopped me while I tried to undo the hatch on the roof.

"Clarke, he's long gone by now. Plus I need you to stay here for the next 24 hours." Finn replied. I remained on the ladder that led to the escape with my mind still set on hunting Bellamy down. I wanted to know why he would compel me to forget something and what it was that he made me erase. He shouldn't have the right to just cut chunks out of my life like that.

"You said you almost died today. Did Bellamy save you?" Finn asked me. I turned around and nodded.

"Emerson tried to kill me. He drained a lot of my blood but Bellamy saved me by letting me drink his. He told me that your blood heals people." I replied. Finn ran his fingers through his hair and then forced me off of the ladder.

"Yeah that's what I thought. If you drink our blood it stays in your system for twenty four hours. If you die with our blood in your system then you turn into one of us. Clarke, if you go out there looking for Bellamy and God forbid Emerson or something worse kills you, you'll turn into someone like me." Finn revealed. I stumbled backwards and fell onto the bed, pulling at my hair. I'd never considered the fact that there was a way to make more vampires.

It was naive of me to think that what happened to them in the mountain was the only way to turn into an immortal vampire. The last thing that I wanted was to become a vampire. My mom would never look at me the same, I wouldn't be allowed back at camp with my friends, and I'd probably end up killing people. How would I live with myself?

"Clarke? Are you alright?" Finn asked, taking a seat next to me.

"It's been a long couple of days, I need to just sleep." I lied, crawling under the covers of their bed. Finn bit his lip and then turned around to look at me. I pulled the covers up over my shoulders and sunk back into the pillow.

"Can you blow out the candles?" I asked him. Finn walked across the room and put out all of the candles until the bunker was completely dark. This was when I knew it was finally safe for me to cry. The tears poured out of my eyes like waterfalls until I eventually cried myself to sleep.

The next morning I awoke to the sound of Finn slurping blood from a squirrel. However, I pretended like I was still asleep so that I could get a feel for whether or not Bellamy had returned. I listened as Finn walked across the room and sat down on the end of the bed. That was when I realized that Bellamy was still gone. I slowly let my eyes flutter open to meet his gaze.

"Hey…" He whispered, giving me a sympathetic look. I glanced around the room but there was no way to tell if it was daylight yet or not.

"How long have I been asleep?" I asked him.

"Maybe 11 hours? You fell asleep close to dawn and now it's the middle of the afternoon." Finn confessed. I couldn't believe how long he'd let me sleep.

"Where's Bellamy?" I asked, ready to kill him if he walked in the room.

"Bellamy never came back last night." Finn replied. He seemed slightly concerned whereas I couldn't care less if I ever saw him again. He'd taken away part of my life without my permission. I wanted to get out of this bunker before he got back.

"I need to go home and help my friends." I said, heading for the ladder again. Finn ran faster than me and blocked the exit.

"No way, not for another couple hours. I'm sorry princess but you're stuck here with me today." Finn said. I rolled my eyes and decided to scan the room for something productive to do to pass the time. My eyes instantly landed on a blank canvas and some old paints.

"You're an artist?" Finn asked while I set up the easel.

"I used to draw all the time when I was locked up in solitary, it helped calm me down." I explained. It was true, luckily when I was arrested I had two pieces of chalk in hidden in my pocket. I drew to pass the time and ease the pain of losing my father. Today I could draw happier things, things that my father always dreamed of seeing. I picked up the paint brush and dipped it in the dark blue paint to begin. Finn sat across from me and watched as my hand wove around the canvas.

"What are you painting?" Finn asked.

"The view from the other night when we were sitting on the treetops. I figure since we don't have cameras anymore this will be the best way to capture moments." I replied while I painted the stars in the sky.

"On the contrary, I happen to have a polaroid camera somewhere down here!" Finn exclaimed. He got up and dug through all of the drawers until he found the old camera. I couldn't believe it, only a few families on the council owned cameras.

"After the world ended I decided to go and scavenge for stuff. I like collecting things and documenting memories. I even found a video camera. Bellamy and I made stupid video diaries but the thing is busted now so the tapes won't play back. I'm kind of thankful actually, it's kind of embarrassing." Finn confessed. I was surprised that Bellamy would make video diaries, he didn't seem like the type to want to talk about his feelings. He seemed like the type to run away from his problems, just like he was doing now and just like he did 84 years ago.

Finn grabbed my hand and pulled me onto his couch to take a picture. We leaned our heads in so that they were touching and then waiting for the polaroid to print the picture. I smiled, seeing myself for the first time in several years. Then he took the picture and stuck it up on the wall. Finn and I sat in silence for awhile until I decided to take the opportunity to ask him more questions. The more I knew about them, the better chance I had to protect my people.

"So you were both attracted to Eliza, how did that happen?" I asked, trying to make conversation and understand the animosity between the two brothers.

"We met Eliza in Elementary school. She was the most beautiful girl I'd ever seen. She had this golden blonde hair just like yours that lit up any room like the sun." He began. I watched as he got lost in the memories. Life must have been so amazing back then. I can't imagine what it must have been like to live on Earth before all of this.

"She was everything any guy could dream of. She was the daughter of two very well respected politicians, she was the top of our high school class, she spent her free time volunteering, and she was always friendly to everyone she met. For awhile I just admired her from afar. I was part of the 'hipster' crowd and she was in with the popular kids. Eventually one day during my freshman year I offered to walk her home from school. We really hit it off and that night she went out with me to see a movie." He continued. I could picture it so clearly in my head, like I was actually there. We had so many movies to watch on the ark and I watched these kinds of romances play out on tv all the time.

"We dated for the next four years, until the bombs hit. She actually saved my life and Bellamy's life. Bellamy and I were next door neighbors our entire lives. His mom took me in after my parents disappeared when I was 14. That's why I call him my brother. Anyways, during my relationship with Eliza there was always something between her and Bellamy. I shrugged it off as just a close friendship, but the way they looked at each other killed me. It put up a wall between Bellamy and I that we just couldn't shake until the world began to collapse." Finn revealed. I had no idea that Finn lived with Bellamy before the bombs or that their fight over Eliza went back so far.

"Eliza overheard her parents talking about how they would be moved into Mount Weather in two days because a nuclear war was about to commence. She risked everything to sneak out and tell Bellamy and I what was going on. We packed our things, only what we could carry on our backs, and followed her to Mount Weather. When we got to the gates, the guards wouldn't let us in because we weren't part of the select few that would get to live. People in there were celebrities and politicians; civilians were left outside to die. Bellamy's mother did everything she could to convince them to let Bellamy, Octavia, and me into the Mountain but it was no use. We were running out of time and out of options. Word was getting out that bombs were on their way and everyone was going crazy. Bellamy's mom did what she had to do to save us. She attacked the guards and distracted them so that Eliza could sneak us in. Bellamy watched his mother die from a bullet to the brain as the doors to the mountain closed forever." Finn told me. No wonder why Bellamy is so cold, he watched his own mother die. I can relate, watching my dad getting floated was the most horrific moment of my entire existence.

"After we got inside and the explosion of the chemicals turned us into blood sucking demons everything went awry. So many people died from it, but somehow we survived. The transformation changed Eliza. She wasn't just some pretty girl from Washington DC, now she was a violent killer. She ended up having more in common with Bellamy than she did with me. They were like Bonnie and Clyde, running around terrorizing the grounders together. Bellamy insists that nothing sexual happened between them while she and I were together, but I don't believe him. Anyways, I was still trying to make things work with Eliza for years after the end of the world. We were in love, but our views on life didn't mesh anymore. We lived like this until the war. She and I got in a fight and she ran off to find Bellamy. When I went to get her back, she was already dead." Finn explained. Tears pricked in my eyes as I heard the pain in his voice. He really loved this girl and Bellamy tried to take her away.

I leaned over and pulled Finn in for a hug. He was still cold but he didn't feel as strong as he did before. I wrapped my arms around him tighter and buried my head in his shoulder. He lightly kissed my head which made my heart skip a beat. I pulled away to look at him, but before I could say anything he got up and put on some calm music.

"I'm sorry." He whispered as he sat back down next to me. He couldn't even look at me. I gently rested my hand on the sides of his face and turned him to face me.

"Do it again." I breathed. Finn looked me up and down, longing to be close to me. He hesitated at first, but then he lifted his hands and slowly pulled me towards him. I looked down as he leaned in and kissed me gently on my forehead. For the second time, I felt like I couldn't breathe. When he pulled away I couldn't keep my eyes off of his lips. He was so dangerous, mysterious, sweet, and breathtaking. I needed a little bit of that in my life. He was starting to make me feel even more alive despite the fact that he was dead. I leaned in, wanting desperately to feel his lips against mine. He didn't stop me, instead, he leaned in too until our lips locked. I closed my eyes and pictured every magical moment I'd spent with him these past few days. He helped me discover myself now that I'm on this fucked up planet and I couldn't be more thankful for that.

When he pulled away, I slowly opened my eyes and smiled at him. He looked completely blown away by what just happened.

"Clarke I shouldn't have-"

"Finn…" I breathed, kissing him softly again. I pulled away just enough so that I could speak but close enough that I could still feel his hot breath on my lips. We locked eyes for a moment, both of us unsure of what to do next but longing for each other. Just as I was about to lean in and kiss him again, the roof latch opened and down came Bellamy with blood all over his face.

I jumped up from the couch and ran at him with all of the power I could muster. I pulled out my knife and stuck it against his throat. I knew this wouldn't kill him but I really wished it would.

"How dare you?! You really are a selfish bastard!" I screamed. Bellamy rolled his eyes at me and looked to Finn for answers. He had no idea what I was talking about.

"You took my memories yesterday you asshole!" I screamed, cutting his throat slightly. Bellamy's eyes turned amber and I knew this wouldn't end well. Suddenly the tables turned and I found myself slammed against the wall with my own knife to my neck. Bellamy was standing against me with eyes blazing. His jaw was clenched so tightly that it seemed like it could be stuck like that.

"Bellamy let her go." Finn begged, trying to stand between us. I gulped, feeling the sharp blade against my skin.

"You know what Finn, you're right I should let her go." He said deviously. Bellamy grabbed me by my waist and threw me across the room so that I crashed into the headboard of the bed. I screamed in pain, clutching the back of my head that was probably bleeding. Now Bellamy was holding Finn against the wall.

"You fucking told her that I compelled her? Are you really so insecure about getting the girl again that you had to tell her that so she'd like you better? I never compel anyone unless there is a very important reason and you know that!" Bellamy snapped, spitting in Finn's face and clutching his neck tighter. I tried to focus on them but I was starting to lose consciousness.

"I told her that you compelled her because she had a right to know and unlike you I wouldn't ever lie to her!" Finn screamed back. Bellamy growled and threw Finn across the room so that he landed on the kitchen floor.

"You know what, fuck both of you! I don't even know why I'm still here!" Bellamy yelled, heading for the door. I look over on the floor where Finn was unconscious and I knew that if Bellamy didn't give me his blood again, I'd die on this bed and come back as a vampire.

"Bell-" I coughed, reaching out for him. He turned around and when he saw how dire my situation was, his eyes turned chocolate brown again. He jumped off the ladder and immediately ran to my aid, resting my head in his lap and giving me his blood to drink from his wrist. I looked into his eyes as I drank and noticed that the veins were popping out again, all of the blood I had lost must have been hard for him to resist, but he was doing it, for me.

Once I felt healed, I released his arms and gasped for air. He looked over at Finn, who was still unconscious, and then down at his hands.

"Why are you like this?" I whispered. Bellamy looked over at me and ran his hand through his hair.

"Because it's who I am, Clarke. I make bad decisions, I have a temper, and horrible things happen to everyone around me. I'm never going to change and you're just going to have to learn to live with that." Bellamy snapped. I sat up and rested my hand on his knee. I understood why he was this way. He'd lost everything and this was just the stage of grief he was in. There was good in him.

"You are all of those things Bellamy, you're a total dick and you run away from your problems, but there's still hope for you. I see that." I consoled him. I couldn't believe what I was doing, comforting someone who almost killed me several times this week, someone who threatened me, compelled me, and argued with me. But there was something inside of me telling me that he was worth it, he was worth saving.

"There's no hope for me, Clarke. Finn tried holding out hope for me to change for 120 years and I never have. Don't even bother." He argued.

"You see, I don't believe you. If there was no hope for you then you would have let me die three times now, but you didn't. You always come back and save me. You may be a total ass half the time, but there's still redemption out there for you." I told him sincerely. He looked at me with soft eyes and nodded, unsure of how to take a nice complement. I could tell he hadn't heard anything nice said about him in a long time.

"I just need some space for a little while." He whispered, taking my hand off of his knee and resting it on the bed. My whole body felt like it ignited at the touch, similar to how it felt when Finn touched me but just slightly more powerful. I couldn't put my finger on why it felt this way, so I just ignored it.

"Bellamy wait!" I called to him as he opened the latch.

"What did you compel me to forget?" I asked. Bellamy bit his lip and sighed.

"I'll tell you when you're ready to hear it. There's a lot I will tell you when you're ready to hear it." He replied. I nodded and watched him climb up the ladder. Before he left, he looked down at me one more time and smiled.

"Where are you gonna go? How long will you be gone?" I asked. I couldn't believe the words coming out of my mouth. Why did I suddenly care where he was going and why? What was wrong with me? Did I really hit my head that hard?

"May we meet again, Princess." He answered before running away at the speed of light. A breeze from him swept through the entire bunker and sent chills all over my body. I climbed up the ladder to secure the hatch before getting on the floor and holding Finn in my arms, patiently waiting for him to wake up.

Thirty minutes later, Finn woke up suddenly, completely startled by what had happened. I told him everything Bellamy said after he knocked Finn out and how Bellamy saved my life.

"Finn, I know that Bellamy saved me again and I have to wait another 24 hours for his blood to be out of my system, but that's not enough time. If I'm not back at my camp by sundown tomorrow Miller is going to come out looking for me. He's going to get himself and others killed!" I screamed.

"You can't leave Clarke, you know that." He repeated, still standing his ground.

"No. I'm not putting my people's lives in danger because I was stupid enough to pick a fight with Bellamy tonight. I'm going back now and you can either escort me or I'll go on my own." I said sternly. Finn knew how stubborn I was and that I was going regardless so he threw a couple things in his pack and groaned.

"Lead the way, princess."

* * *

 **A/N: Just so you guys know it pains me to write Flarke because I'm Bellarke trash. You probably already noticed but, (Hint hint: Flarke = Stelena and Bellarke = Delena) and you all know how that one turned out ;) Thank you for the kind reviews so far! I love them and I love writing this fic because it's a mashup between two of my favorite shows ever.**


	5. The Hybrid

"Alright Princess it's been a nice walk and I'd love to spend more time chatting with you but I'm trying to get you back to your drop ship as a human. So hop on." Finn teased. I knew he was right, the quicker I could get back to the dropship, the more time I'd have to tell my friends what's going on. However, I was still disappointed that our nice walk had to be cut short.

I hopped on Finn's back like I always did and we ran back to the drop ship. Once we arrived, I straightened my hair out as best as I could and braced to enter. All was quiet, so I knew they were probably still hulled up in the drop ship. Despite that, the wall was really starting to come along and I would need to have Finn test its strength at some point in the future.

Just as I was about to enter the gate, Finn grabbed my arm and pulled me close to him. I giggled as he kissed me on the cheek and smiled.

"I'll be right here waiting for you until you're done. I need you to come right back with me so that I can keep you safe. " Finn said. I promised him that I would come back and then gave him one last peck on the lips before racing back into the camp.

When I got to the drop ship door, Miller was already outside waiting for me. He hugged me and then looked me over for any injuries, but I had none.

"What happened to you? God I was so worried!" Miller gasped as he opened the drop ship door for me.

"I got a lot of information about the vampires and how to defend ourselves. The wolves are a different story, there's still much more I need to learn about them." I informed him. Miller took mental notes of everything I said as we walked inside. I was greeted by several of my friends and then Raven. She told me that she was able to get the radio to work but was waiting for me to send the message.

"Can you set up the radio so I can contact the Ark now?" I asked her. She nodded and ran over to the little radio and headset. I put it on and listened for the static to change to familiar voices.

"Calling Ark Station this is Clarke Griffin broadcasting from the ground. Do you read me?" I spoke into the microphone. There was still static so I waited a minute before trying again.

"Calling Ark Station this is Clarke Griffin, please come in." I said again, still no response.

"Are you sure this is working?" I asked Raven. She sat beside me and fiddled with the radio a little bit before telling me that it should be working perfectly.

"Clarke?" A familiar voice said on the other line. I smiled at the sound of my mother's voice answering the radio.

"Mom!" I exclaimed. I couldn't be happier that she was the one who answered, I had so much to tell her.

"You're never going to believe everything that's going on down here." I said.

"Is it safe for us to follow?" She asked, eagerly. I bit my lip, unsure of how to tell her that there were vampires and werewolves down here. Would she even believe me? It sounded like nonsense but it was the truth.

"Not necessarily. There are people down here, survivors, but with very unique qualities that make them stronger, faster, and much more deadly than us. The radiation somehow caused them to turn into these kinds of beasts. They've been picking us off one by one but we've managed to build a wall to block them out. I've actually befriended two of them and I'm working on learning how to make peace." I explained. That was the only way I knew how to explain the dangers of the vampires and wolves without actually saying their names and sounding like a lunatic.

"Do you have any good news?" She asked me. I looked around at all of the kids that were still alive and smiled.

"Yes, 90 of us are still alive and there isn't a shortage of food. We can't make it to Mount Weather because of these other people but we have a clean water supply and many animals available to hunt." I told her. I could practically feel her relief on the other end of the line.

"There's one more thing…" I mumbled, hesitant to tell her.

"These people, their blood, it heals almost any wound. I was attacked the other day and almost died. Just by ingesting their blood I was healed." I told her.

"Are you sure that's how you were healed? Clarke, that's some fairytale type of stuff." My mom doubted. I groaned, of course she would deny it.

"Maybe you're right, maybe I was just hallucinating." I muttered, "I have to go, I have a camp to take care of. Let us know if you vote to come down here."

I hung up then radio and ran my fingers through my dirty hair. Then I looked back at all of the kids who were staring at me and gave them a fake smile. They all probably thought I was crazy, just like my mother.

I got up and headed for the dropship door, but Miller stopped me.

"Where are you going? You just got back!" He screamed. I felt bad leaving him in charge of the camp all alone but I didn't have a choice.

"I made them a promise that if they took me back here for a little bit I'd return with them. I have to do this, it's how I'm protecting you all. I just need you to do one thing for me." I said, "Make wooden weapons. Wooden daggers, spears, and bullets. That's the only way to kill them. Always have a guard posted on the wall at night and go look for a plant called vervain. It looks like this," I said gesturing to the plant in my necklace.

"Why?" Miller asked.

"They have mind controlling powers and the vervain is poisonous to them. If you have everyone in camp wear vervain it's like an invisible armor to keep them safe. If you find enough put it in the water rations. It will stay in their blood for a temporary amount of time and make it poisonous to drink." I told him. Miller looked relieved that we had a way to defend ourselves, but they would never stop. They were immortal.

"Take care of them for me." I said before running out the gate.

"Finn!" I yelled excitedly, but when I looked around, he wasn't there.

"Finn?" I called out, but there still wasn't a response. Finn wouldn't just break a promise like that, he was always true to his word. Something was seriously wrong. I decided to head out into the woods and look for him. I scanned the trees, checked behind bushes, and even looked in small caves, but he was gone.

I couldn't help but feel like I was being followed. I knew it was probably just paranoia, but my whole body was covered in goosebumps.

"Who's there?" I screamed until I saw a light grey wolf and a chocolate brown wolf walking beside me.

"Holy crap." I gasped, reaching my hand slowly down to touch the grey wolf. When I did this, it took off into the woods faster than I could hitch a breath. When I turned back around to look at the brown wolf, it was gone as well.

"Wow-" I breathed. They were magnificent. They had bright-golden eyes, huge muscles, and the sharpest teeth of any animal I'd ever seen, but they weren't violent. Next thing I knew, I saw a man standing against a tree ahead of me. He was very tall and muscular, his skin was a beautiful light-chocolate color and covered in tribal tattoos. He was wearing furs and his hair had a small mohawk. His eyes were the same golden color as the wolf's and he looked friendly, but I couldn't be so sure.

"Who are you?" I asked him, apprehensively.

"Lincoln, and I'm not here to hurt you." He said with his hands up while I approached him. He was strong enough to rip me in half without even flinching. The name sounded so familiar and I got the same deja vu feeling as I did when I heard the name Octavia. He was just another person Bellamy compelled me to forget for some unknown reason.

"Do you know Bellamy?" I asked him. Lincoln nodded and extended his hand for me to shake. I could tell that this was an awkward greeting for him but he must have learned it from someone like me. I took his hand and firmly shook it.

"Why are you here?" I asked him as he lead me to a tree. We sat under it and he offered me a cantin of water which I gladly accepted.

"Bellamy is an old friend of mine. We got back 100 years. Long story short he asked me to keep his sister Octavia safe and I have for the past 84 years." He explained. It all made sense now, Octavia was the gray wolf that ran off.

"So why are you here with me?" I asked him.

"After the bombs went off, Octavia turned into a vampire just like her brother, but it turns out that her father (who's different from Bellamy's father) was a part of the tribe's bloodline so her werewolf gene also kicked in. She was known as a hybrid. Bellamy and Finn did the best they could to hide her secret from Dante and Cage Wallace. Octavia didn't know how to control whether or not she was a vampire or a werewolf so her brother kept her locked away in their room for years. One night for a party to celebrate Earth Day (aka the day when the world ended and we survived) Bellamy let Octavia out so that she could attend. That ended up being a huge mistake considering the fact that she couldn't control herself. She ended up turning into a wolf and killing three asshole vampires. Bellamy, Finn, Eliza and Octavia left the mountain in search of somewhere to hide out and live and found the bunker. I met Octavia in secret, Bellamy found out and was pissed, Octavia insisted that I could help her. Then during the war when Cage was starting to gain power and figure out where Octavia was Bellamy decided to let her go. He hasn't seen her since." Lincoln informed me. It all seemed so familiar to me, like I knew this story but I didn't. Bellamy did whatever it took to keep his sister safe.

"Why are you back now?" I asked him.

"Octavia and Bellamy both got powers when they changed into vampires. Octavia can hear only what her brother is thinking, no matter where in the world she is, and she can also see blurry visions of the future. Her brother knew this and told her something in his mind the other day. He said to come and protect you." Lincoln explained. I instantly felt relieved, Bellamy was looking out for me even while he was gone. It was so sweet and Un-Bellamy like.

"But you guys haven't come back for 84 years, why now?" I asked.

"Because Finn and Bellamy are in major trouble and we need to help them."


	6. The Cell

**Clarke**

"Where are Finn and Bellamy? Where is Octavia?" I asked Lincoln as we walked through the forest. The sun was beginning to rise and I was worried that they could be stuck outside somewhere.

"Emerson has them somewhere near Mount Weather. Octavia saw it in a vision, and she ran ahead of us to see if she could get a better read on what's going on. The closer she is to Bellamy, the clearer her visions are." Lincoln explained. He glanced at me up and down before adding, "Also, she didn't like Eliza much."

I noticed that Octavia ran away from me the instant I acknowledged her presences. I had so many questions for her too, but it would be difficult if all she did was compare me to Eliza.

"I'm not Eliza. I don't know a whole lot about her but I'm not her." I argued with him while we walked. Lincoln smirked, obviously finding it amusing how annoyed I was being compared to Eliza all the time.

"Eliza was beautiful, smart, and stubborn just like you, but she didn't have a sweet and caring side like you do. All she cared about was her own self preservation and getting whatever she wanted" Lincoln said. I paused, how did he know about my nice side?

"How do you know so much about me when we've only met today?" I asked him.

"Because you're all Bellamy has been thinking about since he returned. Octavia's visions got stronger once he came back into town and ever since then she's been listening to what's been going on with him. She says all he talks about to her in his mind and all he thinks about is you." Lincoln revealed. I gulped, Bellamy didn't care about me, he wanted to kill me. This didn't make any sense, Octavia had to have been lying. Right?

"There's no way that's possible, Bellamy wants nothing to do with me." I retorted. Lincoln rolled his eyes and walked ahead of me.

"Whatever helps you sleep at night, princess." Lincoln teased. Now it was my turn to roll my eyes.

"What is with everyone calling me that recently?" I complained.

"Do you really want me to say it?" Lincoln joked. I shook my head. I get it, I seem spoiled because I'm from the sky and I didn't have to deal with all the pain on the ground, but I'm on the ground now; I'm not a helpless princess anymore.

"Tell me more about Eliza." I said, trying to make conversation with the otherwise quiet Lincoln.

"She had Bellamy and Finn wrapped around her little fingers. She was devious and played them both like a fiddle. She couldn't decide who she wanted more so she chose both. She cheated on Finn with Bellamy all the time and constantly promised Bellamy that she was going to leave Finn for him, but she never did. She strung them both along and pinned them against each other so they'd only turn to her even more. When she became a vampire, she was even more vicious. Finn wanted desperately to help her and turn her back into the girl he thought he knew, but it was hopeless. She finally got what she deserved during the war. One of my warriors, Tristan, killed her. He ripped her up into a million pieces right in front of them." He told me. This story sounded way too familiar.

"Did Bellamy compel me to forget this story?" I asked Lincoln.

"Among other things, he told Octavia that he felt guilty about it but that he wasn't going go back and change it. What was done was done." Lincoln said. I couldn't believe it, Bellamy compelled me to forget information about Eliza's death but why?

"Why would he want me to forget that?" I asked Lincoln.

"You'd have to ask him." He replied. Hopefully we could find them in time so that I could ask him.

* * *

 **Bellamy**

All I wanted to do was get away from Finn and Clarke for a couple days; maybe fuck some random vampire chicks, eat some good grounders, and then go home. But no, now I'm here, chained to a wall with a bag over my head. I know that I've been here for at least a few hours because my mouth is starting to feel dry from lack of blood. The next person I see will be dinner.

I heard the gate to whatever cell I'm in open and another person get thrown in beside me. After the footsteps from whoever took us were gone, I decided to figure out who else was in this shithole with me.

"Who are you?" I coughed, my voice was already starting to get raspy from blood dehydration.

"Bellamy?" Finn said. I was both relieved and pissed off that I was stuck in this hell hole with Finn. I was happy because at least it was someone I knew well that could help me get out of this, but pissed because he was supposed to be with Clarke right now. If anything happens to her, I will stake him in the heart myself.

My relationship with Clarke is complicated and I honestly don't know how I feel about it. I'm starting to care for her more and more each day, but I just can't let myself be vulnerable like that again. The last time I let Eliza in, all I did was get hurt and then she died. People around me always get hurt and die. This planet is full of assholes like me who will do anything or kill anyone that they please without looking back. There's no room for caring about anyone but yourself.

"Where's Clarke?" I asked him, worried that she could have been captured as well. I hadn't worried about anyone but myself and Octavia for 84 years.

"I don't know. I took her back to the dropship so that she could stop her friends from coming after her." Finn said. I could feel my temperature rising from underneath the bag. Was he really that stupid? He knew I gave her my blood less than twelve hours ago and he still took her outside! I don't care about her stupid friend's lives, her life is the only one worth fighting for.

"You've really reached a new level of stupidity, brother." I replied. I could sense his eye roll without even being able to see him. He always rolled his eyes at me when he knew I was right. It was such a Finn thing to do.

"Well she wouldn't have needed your blood if you didn't throw her against a headboard and crack open her skull." Finn fired back. I clenched my fists, wishing that they weren't tied up so that I could punch him straight across the face.

"So she's back in the drop ship?" I repeated, hoping to hear some sort of good news. Finn paused, obviously trying to figure out how to word how he fucked up big time.

"Possibly, I told her to meet me outside the gate once I was done. I was captured way before she had the chance to come back. If I know anything about Clarke, it's that she probably went out into the woods looking for me." Finn admitted. I was beginning to lose control of my temper. My eyes were reddening and my body felt like it was on fire. How could he willingly put her in danger like that? She could be a vampire now!

Instead of flipping out at Finn like I wanted to, I decided to try and channel my sister. Maybe if she heard my previous messages, then she could already be with Clarke. I closed my eyes and did my best to picture my sister. If I blocked out everything else in the world and just focused on her, then I would be able to channel her clearer.

 _Octavia, I'm in trouble and I don't know where I am. Before rescuing me, if you decided to do that, I need you to find Clarke and protect her. I haven't cared about anyone this much in ages O and I can't let her go this soon. Please help me._

I opened my eyes and took a deep breath, I missed my sister so much. I wanted to know everything about her life the past 84 years. She probably had her powers under control at this point and was living a long and happy life with Lincoln. She turned him into a vampire too so that he could spend an eternity with her and so that he could learn how to help her control her gift. He hasn't told anyone that he's also a vampire but I found out just before the war. That's how I knew that their love was the real deal and that I could trust him with my sister's life. They are the only two hybrids in the world as long as Octavia didn't make any more.

"Who has us?" Finn asked me, interrupting my thoughts. How was I supposed to know who wanted to capture us?

"No fucking clue, but if I had to guess, I'd say Emerson. I pissed him off the other day. Although it could be the grounders too because I piss them off everyday." I joked.

"You don't think they'll hurt Clarke, do you?" He asked me seriously. I had no idea, but if they touched even one hair of hers I'd rip their heads off.

"No, we won't let them."

* * *

 **Clarke**

Lincoln and I just kept walking until we heard Octavia howl miles ahead. Lincoln glanced at me and winked before completely transforming into a wolf before my eyes. He gazed at me with his shiny-golden eyes and rubbed his back against my legs. He was trying to tell me something but I didn't know what. Then he laid down on his stomach and nudged his back with his nose. He wanted me to climb on. I pet his forehead before swinging my legs over his back and grasping onto his fur to hold on. I counted to three before he took off down the path to find Octavia.

This was exactly how I imagined riding a horse might be like. It wasn't as smooth of a ride as my trips with Bellamy and Finn, but the feeling of every bump on the Earth was worth it. A few minutes later, we arrived at the base of the mountain where Octavia was standing on all four paws. She growled at me while I climbed off of Lincoln's back. He instantly transformed back into a human while she maintained her werewolf form.

"Baby, we all want the same things here. If we are going to save Bellamy we need you to transform back into a human and talk to us. Clarke isn't going to hurt you or Bellamy I promise." Lincoln coaxed her while he pet her. Octavia whimpered before revealing her true self. She was one of the most beautiful girls I'd ever seen, frozen at sixteen for all of eternity. Her long-black hair was braided back and she wore war paint, armor, and some furs. When I looked at her, all I could see was Bellamy, and it broke my heart.

"Bellamy sent me a message from very close by. I also saw everything in a vision. He's in trouble and locked up in a cage with Finn. They have bags over their heads and they are tied up. We need to look for some sort of underground bunker." Octavia planned.

"Wait, it's the middle of the day, if we go in for a rescue now, then we can't get them out. We have to wait until nightfall." I interrupted. Octavia rolled her eyes at me.

"So we are just going to let Emerson torture them?" Octavia growled.

"Do you have a better idea? This is the only option I know." I challenged her. As much as I hate the thought of them getting hurt, we don't have any other options.

"Yeah I have a perfect idea, you go inside and trade your life for theres. It's you Emerson really wants anyways." Octavia snapped.

"Tavia…" Lincoln scolded her. She closed her eyes, took a deep breath and then opened them again.

"You're lucky my brother asked me to protect you." She seethed. My heart began to race, after everything I've put him through, Bellamy still wanted to protect me. He'd never admit it out loud, but he really was starting to care for me. He'd done so many horrible things to me so far but all I wanted to do now was thank him for continuously saving my life. I didn't deserve his help, I've been nothing but a bitch to him and now that I'm sort of with Finn I don't know what's in store for us.

"Well let's get comfortable, we've got a while before we can go inside." Lincoln suggested, taking a seat up against a pine tree. I sat next to him and tried to sleep. Octavia sat across from us and sharpened her machete. She was one of the craziest warriors I'd ever seen. She could probably beat Spartacus in a dual.

I decided to let my mind wander to various different places so that I could fall asleep much quicker. I thought about my first kiss with Finn, sitting on the treetops and looking at the stars, and running through the forest on his back. I also thought about the moment when Bellamy held my hand and read my entire life, when he saved me from Emerson, and when he turned on his humanity for me. They both had their faults for sure, but they also had hearts. I was so lucky to have each of them in my life and was not ready to let them go so soon.

"I'll go in." I said as I opened my eyes. Octavia looked up from her sword with complete and utter shock.

"They've saved my life countless times over the past few days, if there's anything I can do to help, I'll do it." I said.

"Do you want to turn into a vampire? Because that's what's going to happen when Emerson finds you and drains your blood dry." Lincoln said. I stood up and dusted off my jeans before nodding at him and putting on my pack.

"I'll be fine." I assured him, and tried to assure myself. He looked to Octavia for her approval.

"I can't see what will happen to her or them in my visions. The vervain in her necklace is blocking my powers. We are just going to have to wait and see." Octavia told him. I clutched the locket in my hand.

"I'm willing to take that risk." I said and took off through the woods faster than they could come after me. I didn't really have much of a plan, other than to find them and hopefully convince Emerson to let them go. After all, this was my battle to fight, not theirs. I was the one Emerson wanted to kill the other day, he and Bellamy were friends. He was my problem.

* * *

 **Bellamy**

The gate opened again, but no one else was thrown inside. Instead, I was hoisted to stand up and had my hands tied to a chain hanging from the ceiling. The chain was covered in vervain that made my hands feel like they were on fire. I screamed in pain while Finn begged them to leave me alone. They ripped the bag off of my head so that I could finally see what was going on.

I was in an underground cell, probably near Mount Weather and surrounded by Emerson and two of his men. He had torture supplies, such as shots of vervain, wooden weapons, and a towel above what was most likely a window above my head. I clenched my teeth as the chains continued to burn through my skin. They wanted to torture me until I told them where Clarke was. Finn was just there for leverage, as a way to attract Clarke to come after us. I also wouldn't put it past Emerson to torture Finn and blame me for it. This was my problem with Emerson, Clarke and Finn shouldn't be involved.

"Emerson, leave Clarke and Finn alone, untie me, and let's deal with this like real men." I begged him. He chuckled, picking up a wooden stake and stabbing me in the abdomen. I screamed so loudly that the people on the ark could probably hear me. He left the stake in my stomach to cause pain every time I breathed. Emerson was going to drag this torture out as long as possible.

"You let a human live, you both did, and I want to know why. It's not just because she looks like Eliza, there's more to this story." Emerson teased while he lifted up a large needle filled with vervain. He pumped it so that some of the vervain squirted out and touched my skin. Just a little drop was enough to send excruciating pain throughout my body.

"I told you Emerson, this is something between you and I. Leave Clarke and Finn out of it." I repeated, hoping that he'd listen. Emerson wasn't the type to think this sort of thing through, he acted on impulse. When you've been around the same people for 97+ years, it's impossible to hide weaknesses. My weaknesses were Octavia and Eliza, now it's Octavia and Clarke. Finn's weaknesses were Eliza and his hair (Totally kidding about the hair).

Emerson took the needle and instead of plunging it into my skin, caught Finn off guard and plunged it into his. Finn screamed in pain from underneath the bag still covering his head. I clenched my teeth, feeling his pain and begging my sister to hurry. She had to have a plan, I might not have seen her in 84 years, but she was still Octavia. Octavia was sneaky, cunning, and a warrior. Lincoln trained her well.

"Let. Finn. Go." I growled at him. Emerson took the stake that was still lodged in my stomach and twisted it slowly, causing excruciating pain.

"Let them both go." A small voice demanded. I peered over Emerson's shoulder and saw Clarke standing there with her hands up. Her dark blue shirt and black jeans were covered in dirt, and her hair had dirt and twigs in it, but she was still so beautiful. I snapped myself out of my trance so that I could realize that she was sacrificing herself for us, for me. If she did this, Emerson would just kill her and then kill us. She shouldn't have come here, it was stupid.

"Clarke!" Finn coughed, he could barely breath from the pain of all of the vervain in his blood and his skin looked like it was boiling. Clarke couldn't tear her eyes off of him.

"I'm the one you want, this is between us. Please just let Finn and Bellamy go." She tried to negotiate, echoing my words from earlier. Emerson smirked at me before turning to walk towards Clarke who was standing on the other side of the gate.

"You're right sweetheart, you are the one that I want." Emerson said as he opened the gate. I pulled at my chains with all of the strength I had left, just making my wrists burn more. Emerson grabbed her and pulled her inside the cell. Once he locked us all in, he went over and pulled Finn's mask off so that he could see what was about to happen. I was terrified and relieved that Clarke wouldn't actually die. The worst case scenario, Emerson would kill her and she would come back as one of us. I could teach her how to hunt, and how to feed.

Emerson held Clarke close to him and gazed into her eyes, trying desperately to compel her.

"What the hell?!" He screamed, kicking over his torture supplies. He looked Clarke over, touching her soft skin and making both Finn and I try to lurch forward. His eyes lingered down to the necklace that was once Eliza's. Finn filled it with vervain and gave it to Clarke, but she still had no clue it once belonged to the love of our lives.

"I haven't seen this in awhile." Emerson teased, as he reached for Clarke's necklace. She gulped when he touched it and ripped his hand away.

"You really filled Eliza's necklace with vervain? You're smarter than you look." Emerson said to Finn. Welp, the secret's out now. Clarke's mouth dropped open when she looked from Finn down to the necklace.

"Oh your replacement Eliza didn't know this was your ex's? You know it's rude to regift things, especially things that belong to dead ex-girlfriends." Emerson teased. Clarke grasped the necklace so tightly that it completely cracked open, sending the vervain leaves falling into her hands. She took the leaves and smashed them in Emerson's face while he wasn't looking, sending him stumbling back in pain. She hit him directly in his eyes. Clarke ripped the wooden stake out of my stomach and used it to stab Emerson in the chest, nearly hitting his heart. He screamed in pain while she searched him for the keys to unchain us. Suddenly the window above me that was covered with a towel open and my sister dropped in. She instantly helped Clarke restrain Emerson and find the keys to free us.

Clarke found the keys hidden in a pocket inside of Emerson's jacket. She pulled them out and looked between Finn and I to decide who she would unlock first. After a long pause, she ran to me and stuck the key in my chains. She was standing so close to me that her chest was touching my chest. I could hear her heart pumping fiercely as she struggled to free me. My lips were centimeters away from her forehead and all I wanted to do was kiss her.

I snapped out of it when my hands fell down and she stepped away. I was free, she saved me first. Before I could thank her, she ran over to Finn and assessed his injuries. He was still immobile from the amount of vervain in his system but he was conscious.

"Clarke-" He croaked. She bit her lip and freed him. Then, she helped him stand. I watched as my sister continued to repeatedly stab Emerson and ask for answers, but he was in so much pain that he couldn't speak.

"Can I kill him?" Octavia asked me. This was the first things she'd said to me in 84 years. I thought about Cage and how angry he would be at us for killing his second, but then I thought about the constant danger he would put us in.

"Kill him." I told her. Octavia smirked and stood up.

"I want him to die slowly and painfully." She said. I knew exactly what she was going to do. Just one bite from a werewolf could kill us. They had a venom that slowly and painfully killed us. There wasn't a cure that we knew about unless the grounders were hiding it from us.

Octavia transformed into a large-grey wolf and took a bite out of Emerson's neck. He screamed in pain. Once she was done, she changed back into her human form and placed her hands on her hips.

"Taken care of." She said deviously. I was amazed by how much control she had over her werewolf side now. Back when she had to hide in the mountain, she couldn't control when or if she would turn into a wolf. Now she could channel it whenever she needed to. Lincoln taught her well.

Speaking of Lincoln, he showed up just outside of the cell with the keys. Octavia ran to him and kissed him through the bars. I cringed, I would never get used to seeing my sister kiss guys.

"I took out all of the guards and got the keys. I made it look like a werewolf attack, which it was. Hopefully Cage doesn't look further into it. He probably doesn't know about this so you're safe." Lincoln explained as he opened the door.

Clarke helped Finn up while he whispered apologizes to her with all of the strength he had remaining. She handed him over to Lincoln so that he could be carried home. Octavia took the opportunity to run to me and hug me for the first time in what felt like forever. I huffed in relief as she wrapped her arms around me and kissed my cheek. Even though she was hugging me, my focus was still on Clarke who was standing alone by the exit. She looked at me with a soft gaze that made my heart swell.

When Octavia pulled away, she turned into a wolf again and lead us out of the dungeon. It was located on the west side of the mountain and hidden completely underground. I was surprised that I hadn't seen it before today and it made me wonder what else Cage could be up to.

Octavia walked next to Lincoln who was still carrying Finn. Clarke was walking alone, rubbing her hands up and down her arms to try and warm up. All I wanted to do was wrap my arms around her and warm her up but I physically couldn't. So instead, I took my blood stained jacket and put it around her shoulders. She was surprised, but once she realized what I did, she thanked me with her eyes. I knew it wouldn't make much of a difference, but it was better than nothing.

"What you did today…" I began. She looked at me with those puppy dog eyes that made me lose my train of thought for a moment.

"Don't ever do it again." I threatened. She bit her lip and nodded. She wasn't stupid, she knew that it was dangerous and that it could get her killed but she still did it anyways. She looked at Finn, who was passed out in Lincoln's arms and bit her lip. I could tell how much her heart was broken finding out that Finn gave her something of Eliza's and all I wanted was for her to smile again. If my brother could make her smile, who was I to get in the way of that.

"Clarke…" I whispered, pulling her aside. She looked in my eyes and I could see the sadness.

"Forget that the necklace ever existed." I compelled her. Her eyes shut for a moment, signaling that it worked before she shook her head, looked at me strangely, and then ran up ahead to check on Finn.

She turned around and gave me a genuine smile before running her hands through Finn's hair and kissing his forehead. She was happy, and that was the most selfless thing I'd ever done in my life. I realized today that I'd do anything for her, to protect her. Whether she was mine or Finn's because although the time for us wasn't right now, it didn't mean that it wasn't right.

* * *

 **A/N: I thought this chapter would be best fit if it were told from Bellamy and Clarke's POV. I hope it wasn't too confusing. I might do this in future chapters but I want to stick to mainly keeping things in Clarke's perspective. Thank you all so much for the positive support so far!**


	7. While You Were Sleeping

**Chapter 7**

It took us until close to sunrise to reach Finn and Bellamy's bunker. My entire body was so exhausted from walking that I could barely make it down the ladder. Lincoln followed me down, still carrying an unconscious Finn in his arms. I pulled the sheets back on the bed to give Lincoln a place to put Finn. Finn stirred a little bit when Lincoln set him down, but I laid by his side and held him in my lap to calm him down. The vervain was still working its way out of his system, so the best thing for him right now was to rest.

Bellamy was still outside with his sister, probably catching up on almost a century of time apart when Lincoln left us. I glanced down at Finn and kissed his forehead again. The vervain actually made his skin feel hot to the touch rather than cold as ice. He was also a lot paler than usual and covered in rash-like boils that were slowly fading away. I hated to see someone as sweet and selfless as him in pain because of me. This was all my fault and I hoped to God that he wouldn't hate me for it.

I looked up when I heard the latch lock and Bellamy jump down into the room. He gave me a small smile before heading over to the cooler to drink some stored blood. Finn was probably very thirsty too, I couldn't remember the last time that he hunted.

"Is there any animal blood left in there for Finn?" I asked Bellamy. He reached in and pulled out a container labeled 'Finn's Vegan Shit' to show me, I chuckled at the creative title Bellamy came up with.

Bellamy walked over to the dresser and took off his shirt, completely catching me off guard. I coughed to remind him that I was still in the room, but that only caused him to turn around, giving me a full view of his flawless abs. I could feel my cheeks getting hot as I tried to stop myself from staring.

"Enjoying the view, princess?" He teased me. I grabbed a pillow off of the bed and threw it at him. He let it hit him and pretended that it hurt him by dramatically falling to the ground.

"Just hurry up and get dressed." I said even though I didn't mind him taking his time.

Bellamy got up and put on a shirt from the drawer. It was a plain, dark-blue v-neck. Next thing I knew, Bellamy was dropping his pants, revealing his perfectly sculpted ass in his boxers. I covered my eyes with my hands like a school-girl until I heard him zip his new pair of pants.

"Was that necessary?" I asked him as he walked across the room. He chuckled and took a seat on the couch.

"Oh absolutely." He joked. I loved how playful he could be, it was so nice to be around him when his temper wasn't on the rise. For the first time since I'd met him I wasn't afraid of being near him.

Finn started to stir in his sleep again, so I ran my fingers through his hair and rocked him back and forth. He was probably just starting to shake the vervain and would wake up soon. I couldn't wait to talk things over with him and make sure we were okay. Everything today was a mess and I needed to know where we stood, but until then, I have Bellamy to distract me.

"Did you know your little self-sacrificing plan would work, or did you just get lucky?" Bellamy asked me. I desperately wanted to say that I had this entire thing planned out, but that would be a lie. When I walked into that bunker my plan was to die for them. The weird thing was, I don't remember how I beat Emerson.

"I just got lucky." I mumbled. The look on Bellamy's face changed from playful to serious.

"Clarke, you have a life ahead of you. You're going to get to grow up, grow old, have a family, and make something for yourself. Why would you sacrifice yourself for immortal murderers like us?" Bellamy questioned. I had no idea when Bellamy decided that human lives were actually worth something, but I wasn't going to argue with him about it.

"I was just doing what I thought was right. Emerson wanted me and if it was our problem there was no sense in you two getting hurt." I explained.

"This wasn't your problem with Emerson, it was mine. You just got mixed up in it and it almost got you killed." He said.

"It doesn't matter anymore I guess, Emerson is dying a slow and painful dead thanks to your sister." I replied. Bellamy laid down on the couch and stared at the ceiling in silence.

"I've been running what happened today through my head over and over again, but I can't figure out why I chose to save you first. No offense." I said. It didn't make sense after everything that happened with Finn today and how we kissed. Bellamy awkwardly scratched his head and cleared his throat.

"There was just something inside of me that told me I needed to save you first, but I have no idea why I would do that." I continued, trying to wrap my brain around it. Why was it so hard for me to make that decision? I should have went for Finn the second I got the keys, he was hurt worse and he and I had kissed earlier.

"I was just as surprised as you were princess." Bellamy mumbled. I looked down at Finn who was fighting to wake up. The red rash on his skin was almost gone so it was only a matter of time before he was awake and on his feet again.

"Hey Bellamy?" I said. He looked over at me with his sweet chocolate eyes and I got lost for a moment.

"Yeah, Princess?" He said softly.

"Thank you for protecting me." I said. Before he could respond, Finn's eyes blinked open and he looked around the room in confusion.

"Shh, Finn it's okay. You're safe." I whispered, kissing his nose. He smiled when I touched him.

"I'm sorry for everything." He coughed.

"Shh, there's no need for that, just rest." I insisted. He rolled onto his side, catching a glimpse of his brother for the first time. Bellamy got up, grabbed some of 'Finn's Vegan Shit', and threw it at Finn before walking to the other room and shutting the door.

"You aren't mad at me?" Finn said, between sips of blood. I wiped some blood off of the corner of his mouth and shook my head.

"Of course not, there's nothing to be mad about. If anyone should be mad, it should be you at me." I said. He raised his eyebrow and cleared his throat.

"No, I'm not mad. I'm sorry baby I'm just in a daze right now." Finn said. I understood, he was very disoriented and confused, it would take a little bit for him to snap out of it. I leaned down and placed a kiss on his lips. He smiled into the kiss and pulled my face down to him harder. When I pulled away, my eyes locked with Bellamy's. He had reentered the room. He stood silently against the wall, clenching his teeth and his fists.

"Is everything alright brother?" Finn asked, sitting up for the first time. Bellamy was about to say something when the latch opened and his sister jumped in.

"I got your message." Octavia said to her brother, referring to some thought Bellamy must have sent to her.

"There's this place, it's an underground bunker Bellamy found right after the bombs went off. There are tons of guns and supplies in there that you can bring back to your camp." Octavia explained. I jumped off of the bed and ran to hug Bellamy. He was surprised by the gesture, hesitating for a moment before wrapping his arms tightly around me.

"Thank you for helping me protect my friends!" I said, kissing his cheek from the adrenaline. When I pulled away, Bellamy looked like he'd just seen a ghost. I immediately regretted being so bold, but it just came naturally, I couldn't help myself.

"She can't just go out there." Finn argued, I flipped around to glare at him.

"Finn, it's daytime, there won't be any vampires out. Plus I'll be with Octavia." I reassured him. The look in his eyes told me he didn't support this one bit.

"This is a bad idea, you're exhausted." He said. I was tired, but this news gave me so much energy. I had to do this.

"I'll be fine, Finn. I promise." I said as I grabbed my pack. I ran over to the bed and pecked his lips before following Octavia up the later.

* * *

 **Bellamy**

"Are you serious?" Finn snapped once the latch closed. I rolled my eyes, nightfall couldn't come soon enough.

"We need to talk. I saved your ass." I said. Finn crossed his arms and glared at me.

"I compelled her to forget about the vervain necklace that was Eliza's." I explained. Finn was baffled.

"What do you want in return then? You never do anything nice without wanting something in return." Finn said.

"I want her to be happy. For some fucked up reason, you make her happy and I wasn't going to let you blow it." I explained. Finn scratched his head, unsure of how to respond. I hadn't done anything nice for him in a very long time. But this wasn't for his benefit, it was for Clarke's. That's why I told her about the bunker, because it would make her happy.

"Well...thank you, brother." Finn said sincerely.

"You don't need to thank me. I didn't do this for you, I did this for her." I told him.

"Are we really going to go through this again? Why do you feel the need to go for every girl I ever fall for?" Finn challenged me.

"I was in love with Eliza long before you were…"

"But she didn't choose you, she chose me. She dated me up until fifteen minutes before her death. You're the reason she's dead and I'm not going to let that happen again with Clarke. Clarke doesn't want you, she wants me." Finn argued. I didn't want to listen to this. I know what Eliza and I had and I know what I have with Clarke. Finn was dead wrong.

December 12, 2053

" _Be quiet and follow me." Eliza said deviously. She reached out her tiny hand for me to take and snuck me down the hallway on level five. We turned several corners until she pulled me into a dark warehouse. It was full of famous paintings that were saved before the war. She lead me down to the back of the warehouse and slammed my back against the wall. I moaned while she took a bite out of my neck, drinking some of my blood. Blood sharing was a very...intimate thing for vampires it was like marking your territory._

 _Once she was done I licked my blood off of her face before plunging my fangs deep into her corotated artery. She breathed heavily in my ear as I drank her sweet blood. Once I was done, she flipped me around with all of her strength and ripped off my button down shirt. I gave her a smirk before pulling her blouse over her head and kissing her up and down her neck and her collarbone. She dug her nails into the skin on my back so hard that I began to bleed._

" _Eliza…" I moaned while she ripped off my pants._

" _What?" She breathed, pushing me down onto the ground and climbing on top of me._

" _Every time we do this, you tell me that you're going to leave Finn. I can't keep lying to him and sleeping with you behind his back. If you want to be with me, you need to end things with him." I said. She leaned down and left a trail of kisses all the way down my stomach until she reached my hipbones._

" _I just haven't found the right moment yet, Bell. But it doesn't matter when I do it, what matters is that I love you." She said seductively. I pulled her down to me by her hair and ripped off her pants._

" _I love you too." I breathed, right before I thrusted into her._

* * *

 **Clarke**

"The bunker is about ten miles from where your drop ship landed. If you hop on Lincoln's back, we can get there instantly." Octavia said. Lincoln was following us and making sure that nothing was going to hurt us. I slowed down so that he could catch up and then hopped on his back like Octavia told me too. She was right, we were at the site of the military bunker in less than one second. I still couldn't get over how fast they were.

She walked us over to a latch on the side of a small hill. It would have been difficult for the average human to open, but Octavia opened it with ease. It was dark when we got inside, but I had a flashlight in my pack that helped us see around. It was a huge bunker, full of shooting ranges, guns, blankets, medical supplies, and bullets. I was so ecstatic to have all of this stuff at our disposal.

"How am I going to get all of this home?" I asked her.

"Lincoln and I will run it over there in two trips. It will take us like five minutes." She said, before rapidly gather all of the supplies and running back to my camp. Once they were done and the bunker was cleared out, I hopped on Lincoln's back and had him drop me off at the front gate with all of the supplies. It was getting dark, so I needed to get inside before the vampires from Mount Weather came out. I waved goodbye to them and shut the gate with all of the supplies in front of me.

"Holy shit Clarke! Where did you get all of this stuff?" Miller asked as he ran up to greet me. This caught the attention of the rest of the camp. They stopped what they were doing to run over and see what I brought.

"There's a bunker about ten miles out! So tell me what's been going on." I told Miller.

"Well, we made the wall a little bit stronger but it's not quite done yet. Jasper and Monty organized a team to make wooden bullets. We also have 20 wooden daggers, and two vervain plants. It's not much, but we are getting there." He explained. I was relieved, from the looks of it, we hadn't lost anyone else since I left camp and we were only getting stronger.

"Where's Raven?" I asked. Miller pointed to the drop ship.

"Alright, put the guns somewhere safe, I'm going to go talk to her." I instructed him.

When I entered the drop ship, Raven was hard at work, setting up a webcam to talk to the ark.

"Hey Raven!" I said, interrupting her focus. She spun around and smiled.

"Clarke! You're back!" She exclaimed, getting up to hug me.

"Yeah! I found some supplies. There are weapons, blankets, and medical kits. It's incredible." I told her.

"That's good! We just started building tents outside, the wall is finally strong enough and the guard rotation is trained enough that we can safely sleep outside." She told me. The good news just kept coming. Things were finally looking up for my people.

"Did you tell the ark that it's safe to follow?" I asked her.

"Yep! They are scheduled to come down tomorrow!" She revealed. I couldn't believe it, my mother would be here tomorrow.

"Clarke, you look really tired. Why don't you get some sleep? I know you don't have a tent, but you can sleep in the drop ship." Raven suggested. She was right, I hadn't sleep in over 24 hours and it was just starting to hit me. Plus, I wanted to be wide awake when the ark finally made it to the ground.

I gave Raven one last hug before climbing up the ladder and making myself a pallet to sleep on. Meer seconds after laying down, I was fast asleep.

* * *

 **Bellamy**

When the sun finally went down, I immediately headed for the ladder. Being stuck with Finn all day was a fate worse than death. I needed to hunt something, to kill something. I jumped out of the bunker and ran as fast as I could to the nearest grounder village. The grounders were getting better and better at protecting themselves from us, just like the sky people. They would put vervain in their food so that it would poison their blood, and they would build stronger weapons to kill us with, but nothing can stop me.

I am a very calculated killer, I'm not impulsive. I think it through and carefully select each of my targets. That's part of the reason why I've lived so long.

I scanned over the grounder village for a target, but none seemed right. So I ran to another village fifty miles away. This village was full of women and children. The children were more likely to be protected with vervain than the women. The supply of vervain was dwindling so mothers would often give all that they had to their children, leaving themselves vulnerable.

I saw the perfect target. She was a woman, who looked about twenty years old, on her way out of the village. I jumped from tree to tree directly above her all the way down to the watering hole. In one swift motion, I leaped down from the tree and sunk my teeth into her neck. It took about thirty seconds for me to kill her. Once I was full, I took her body, threw it in the watering hole, and ran off.

I'm not proud of who I am, but I've accepted myself. I'm a monster, and all I do is hurt people, but I can't control that. It's a natural instinct for me to crave the taste of warm blood right off of the vein. I'm nothing like Finn, I can't just give up human blood. It's too damn hard.

Suddenly, a blood curdling scream echoed through the forest, interrupting the tranquility of the night. I was too far away to distinguish the owner of the voice, but it definitely came from the drop ship area. I ran as fast as I could to the camp, expecting the worst. What if the wolves took over Clarke's camp while she was there? I was a panicked mess the moment I got to the drop ship. I ran up to the front gate and slammed my fists against it, demanding to get inside.

"Clarke! Are you okay?" I called out, terrified.

"It's one of them! Shoot it!" A voice ordered from above me. I looked up as three wooden bullets crashed into my chest on the opposite side from my heart. The impact caused me to fall down to the ground and start to cough up blood. I wouldn't be able to heal until the wooden bullets were removed, but they were lodged inside of me. I could feel myself fading in and out of consciousness as the gate opened and several boys ran out.

"Clarke" I coughed, reaching out my arm towards the gate.

"I shot one! Is it dead?" A boy standing above me said. I wanted to strangle him for shooting me, but I had to find Clarke. I was desperate to know if she was alright.

"Clarke…" I breathed. Another boy came up to me, pushing past the crowd. He seemed to be in charge because all of the other kids did exactly as he said.

"Someone go find Clarke!" The boy demanded. I tried to crawl in the direction that Clarke supposedly was but their leader held me down. If I wasn't so weak, I'd bite his head off. No one was going to get in the way of me finding Clarke.

"What's going on?" Clarke gasped. I turned my head slightly towards the gate where she was standing and locked eyes with her. She immediately ran to my side and caressed my face. My eyes were starting to blur, causing me to see two of her kneeling over top of me.

"Clarke-" I whispered, so happy to see her.

"Someone grab my med kit!" She demanded. She lifted me up onto her lap and held my head close to her chest.

"You're going to be fine, I'm going to fix this." She promised. I let my eyes shut and focused on the sound of her heart beating. When the boy returned with her tools, she knew exactly what to do. She took some metal tweezers and dug into my skin to remove the bullets. It was so painful, but focusing on the feeling of her cheek resting on my forehead while she helped me was enough to keep me relaxed.

"They're out." She said. I waited a minute for my body to heal itself before I sat up and hugged her. She hugged me back, burying her head in the nook between my shoulder and my neck.

"Why did you just save one of those things?" A boy asked, ruining the moment.

"Murphy, get back." The leader demanded.

"They're killing us, he's probably killed some of us. Why are we helping him?" Murphy demanded. I growled, wanting to rip this kid's head off too.

"He's the reason we know how to defend ourselves and the reason why I found those supplies. He's not a threat." Clarke told them.

"So we are just supposed to trust that it's not going to rip out our throats?" Murphy asked. A bunch of kids were now starting to back him up.

"I couldn't have kept us alive all of this time without him, we need him." Clarke said sternly. This made the entire group shut up.

"Get back to your posts!" Clarke demanded. The kids hung their heads and solemnly marched off to where they belonged.

"What are you doing here?" Clarke asked me.

"I heard a scream, I thought something had happened to you." I said. She raised her eyebrows in confusion.

"No, Bellamy. I didn't scream." She said.

"Then who did?" I asked.

Clarke reached down and grabbed my hand to help pull me up to my feet. If Clarke wasn't the one who screamed, who could it be? Most of us compel our victims to not scream so that we can stay secretive. If you give away your location, it just gives them an advantage. This couldn't be someone just out looking for a quick snack, this was calculated.

"So you didn't hear the scream?" I asked her.

"No, I was inside of the drop ship, fast asleep. I hadn't slept in over 24 hours, I was passed out." She replied. I decided to do a quick scan of the area to see what it could have possibly been.

As I made my way around the outside of the camp, I did my best not to startle whatever was out there. Clarke insisted on following close behind me.

A rustle in the bushes made me freeze. Clarke whipped out her knife and held it in front of her chest like she was ready to pounce at any moment. I lowered the knife and then made my way over to the source of the noises. When I pulled the bush back, I couldn't believe what I saw. It was a girl, around Clarke's age, shaking and clutching onto her throat. Her eyes were blacker than night and the veins on her face were elevated and pulsing. She was a vampire, but not one that I knew. Everyone from Mount Weather knew everyone, but I didn't know her. She had to be a newborn, and a recent one at that.

"What's wrong with me?" She whimpered. The girl was a mess. She was covered in her own blood, her throat was dry and raspy, and she couldn't stop pulling at her skin. I bent down to try and comfort her, but she was terrified of me.

"I'm so thirsty." She croaked. That was when I realized that Clarke was still out here. I looked back at Clarke and shook my head.

"Clarke, get inside the gate." I warned her. With how thirsty this girl was, I couldn't risk her getting a whiff of Clarke and attacking her. Although I wouldn't blame her, Clarke smells like heaven, I wouldn't let a newborn kill Clarke.

"No, Bellamy. What is it?" Clarke asked. She was way too curious for her own good.

"Get. Inside." I demanded. Clarke jumped at how harsh I was being but didn't argue anymore. She backed away slowly and shut the gate behind her. I returned my attention to the frightened newborn.

"Who did this to you?" I asked the girl.

"I don't know. All I was doing was looking for some scrap metal and some man approached me. He forced me to drink his blood and then he killed me!" She growled.

I gulped, someone was playing games with us. This wasn't just someone from the mountain, because they would have killed her and fled. This was someone with a plan.

"I'm going to get you something to drink, I promise, but you can't hurt anyone here. Got it?" I said to her. Newborns were very dangerous. They were stronger than us, faster than us, and once they got a taste of human blood, they couldn't be stopped. Dante Wallace forbid us from making newborns because of the threat that they possessed. Although this law is still in place, Cage Wallace ignores it.

"What's your name? I'm Bellamy and I'm going to help you." I said to her. She ran her hands over her neck and did her best to speak.

"I'm Raven."


	8. The Sacrifice

**Bellamy**

"Where are you taking me?" Raven asked. I needed to get her as far away from the drop ship as possible, I couldn't risk her going blood crazy and slaughtering Clarke. She was a ticking time bomb, and it was only a matter of time before she would go off and obliterate everything in her way.

"I'm taking you somewhere safe." I replied, referring to my bunker. Raven was skeptical of me, which was understandable considering the fact that she was turned because of someone like me. I was just relieved that she was listening to me. I've never met a newborn with as much self control as Raven. She won't let anything get in her way, not even herself.

"I just want to go home." She complained. I chuckled at her wish, there was no way in hell that she was going back there. Especially not with Clarke inside. Plus, she was practically gnawing at her own skin due to thirst.

"Look, I'm taking you to a safe place where we can fix your thirst problem." I told her. This shut her up until we got to my home.

Once we dropped into the bunker, Finn got up from the bed with utter shock and disappointment written across his face.

"And who is this?" He asked, getting up to examine our guest. I could tell by the look on his face that he thought I turned her.

"This is Raven, she's Clarke's friend and now she is one of us." I explained.

"She's so calm and controlled. Has she even drank anything yet?" Finn asked. I shook my head, shocking him yet again.

"Here, let me get her some blood." He said, walking over to the cooler and pulling out a container of "Finn's Vegan Shit". Raven ripped it out of his hand and chugged the blood. Once she was done, her face was covered in red blood spatter. For a moment, she stood in silence, but then her face grew paler and her eyes turned red as she puked up all of the animal blood. I chuckled, because I knew this would happen from the start. Once we turn, we need to get a good drink of real human blood or our bodies will reject it. It takes years of practice and discipline to be able to turn off the desire for blood and focus on other important things.

I walked over to the cooler and picked out the last container of my human blood. I handed it to Raven, who chugged it even faster than when she drank Finn's blood supply. Once she was done, she looked healthier, happier, and more vibrant.

"That. Was. Amazing." She breathed, "I need more!"

"Uh no you don't. You need to learn to pace yourself and control it." Finn coached her.

"Come on, let the girl come out on a little killing spree with me! I found the perfect village of grounders at the beginning of the evening." I added, just to spite him. Finn rolled his eyes and then held Raven's hands in his.

"Come on Raven, you don't really want to hurt people." Finn said. He was using every trick in the book to try and trick Raven into believing that she would be fine with animal blood.

"I'd rather go with Bellamy." She replied.

"So she's sired to you too?" Finn assumed, releasing her hand.

"I didn't turn her, someone else did." I revealed. Finn scratched his head.

"Can you remember anything about what he looked like?" Finn asked her.

"No, all I remember was going outside of the camp to collect some supplies and then dying." She said. Finn looked at me like he had an idea. I shook my head, knowing it couldn't be good.

"Try to read her! See if you can tap into her memories and figure out who did this." Finn suggested.

"Finn, you know this. I can't read us, I can only read wolves and humans." I replied. I tried for years to read Finn and other vampires but it's like there is a wall blocking my connection.

"Really sit with her and focus." Finn said. I rolled my eyes and pulled the bloody girl over to the couch. Her eyes were wide as I placed my hands over hers and shut my eyes. I cleared my thoughts so that I was only focusing on her, but I wasn't seeing anything.

"It's not working." I muttered.

"Maybe you aren't trying hard enough." Raven added. I flicked open my eyes to glare at her. She shrugged her shoulders.

"Just, find some motivation and see if you can unlock it." Finn coached me. I closed my eyes again, licked my lips, and tried to focus on the blood rushing through Raven's veins. I thought about the moment when I heard her scream, when I found her in the bushes, and when I took her back here with me. All I had to do was find the missing holes in the story.

I suddenly found myself reliving my memory of the incident. I watched as I ran towards the camp at the speed of light to see if Clarke was alright. If I could watch myself from a third person view, could I watch her too?

I focused on the sound of her screaming and forced myself to follow her. Finally, I arrived behind the drop ship where Raven was collecting pieces of scrap metal. She bent down to pick up something I couldn't make out when a familiar thumping sound came from the trees.

"Not possible…" escaped my lips as my eyes raced behind my eyelids. I could feel Raven's grip tighten against my hand. She was seeing and feeling this memory too. I felt the terror she faced when he jumped down from the tree and forced her to drink his blood. He was swift and quiet, which made this all the more terrifying. My throat ached for her as she screamed at the top of her lungs in fear.

"I need you to give Clarke a message." He compelled her, "I'm coming for her and I won't stop until she's dead. If she doesn't surrender, I will turn everyone she cares about into blood sucking demons that will try to kill her themselves. She has twenty four hours before I turn someone else." Then, he snapped her neck.

I let go of Raven's hands and snapped my eyes open. Finn was pacing around the room, waiting for me to give him the verdict.

"It was Emerson, he's not dead." I said. Finn stumbled back in disbelief.

"Your sister bit him, werewolf venom is deadly!" Finn denied it.

"Not unless there's a cure. If there's a cure I'm sure the only person who has it is Cage. Cage wouldn't let Emerson die, he needs him." I explained.

"What does he want?" Finn asked, already knowing the answer but hoping that he's wrong.

"He wants Clarke dead in 24 hours or he's just going to keep turning people she loves and compelling them to kill her." I said.

"So what are we going to do? How are we supposed to protect Raven from killing people and protect Clarke from dying. We can't keep them together." Finn said. He was right, they had to be apart, but who would go with Clarke.

"I'll go get Clarke." I jumped. Finn grabbed onto my arm and glared at me.

"I'm sorry, but I think I should be the one to go and protect my girlfriend. You can stay with newbie. She said she wanted to go hunting with you anyways." Finn argued. Raven crossed her arms. I clenched my fists, wanting to stab him in the chest. I hated the sound of him calling Clarke his girlfriend, I didn't want her to be his, I wanted her to be mine. I decided that the only way to get what I wanted was for me to be the selfish dick that I am.

"You can't leave me with Raven, because I don't give a shit about her. Plus, they have a guard around the wall at Clarke's camp. They shoot anyone they don't know on site. Luckily, they know me so I can just waltz right past the gate." I shot back. Raven gasped, offended but I didn't care. Finn still wasn't budging so I decided to be more harsh.

"I could just kill her, or let her die by the wolves. Octavia probably wants a snack." I threatened. Finn groaned, finally willing to give me what I wanted

"I swear to god if you try anything on Clarke-" He threatened. I smirked and grabbed my pack.

"Bye brother!" I winked and ran out the door.

* * *

 **Clarke**

"Do you ever get that eerie feeling that someone is watching you?" I asked Miller. He shrugged his shoulder and continued to sharpen the point on his wooden dagger. Ever since I came home, I had a terrible feeling that someone was following me. I kept looking up at the trees, but there was nothing. Honestly my exhaustion is probably to blame for the paranoia.

I leaned back against the log and soaked in the warmth of the fire. As we sat in silence, I couldn't help but wonder what happened to Bellamy. He never returned, and it worried me, but I have to keep reminding myself that he's not my problem. I'm sure whatever it was he handled it and is home with Finn. My job now was to stay here and make sure everything was perfect for my mother's arrival tomorrow.

"Shouldn't you be getting some sleep?" Miller asked me. He was right, I should be sleeping but the excitement was keeping me awake. I haven't seen my mom in so long and it was unreal that she would be here so soon.

"Yeah, I'm just not tired. I have too much on my mind." I told him. He nodded and returned his attention to the dagger.

"There's some movement in the north woods!" Jasper shouted to us. Miller and I jumped up and ran over to the wall to get a better look. I could hear my heart beating in my chest while we waited for the movement to return.

"Don't shoot until I say so." I ordered them. I didn't want to have to pluck bullets out of Bellamy or Finn.

"Clarke, it's me. I need to come in." Bellamy's voice echoed through the trees. I looked up to the canopy where he was sitting on a branch.

"Stand down, it's Bellamy." I commanded. The boys put their guns down and Bellamy jumped down. I opened the gate and hurried him inside before shutting the gate again.

"We have a big problem." He said, pulling me into the drop ship. All of the kids backed away from Bellamy and looked at him like he was a mutant alien. I could tell how uncomfortable he was, but he still took my hand and pulled me so that we could speak in private.

"What's going on?" I asked him once the dropship door was closed.

"Would you believe me if I told you Emerson wasn't dead?" Bellamy asked lightly. A lump began to form in my throat. That feeling like someone was watching me probably wasn't a feeling at all, it was true.

"No, I watched Octavia bite him." I denied it. Bellamy rested his hands on my shoulders in an attempt to comfort me, but it wasn't working.

"I guess there's a cure. I read Raven and-"

"Woah, woah, woah. Back it up. You did what to WHO?" I asked. I didn't want anyone else getting involved in this. Especially not my people.

"Raven went outside by herself while you were asleep and Emerson turned her into a vampire. He compelled her to give you a message but he didn't realize she would forget it after she died." Bellamy explained. I started to feel nauseous. Raven was an immortal beast because of me, the guilt was starting to rip me up inside.

"Clarke I need you to calm down." Bellamy pleaded, resting his forehead against mine.

"How am I supposed to calm down? Why is he doing this?" I asked.

"He wants you. He said if he doesn't get you delivered to him in 24 hours he's turning someone else you love." Bellamy revealed. I pulled away from him and shook my head. No, this wasn't happening. My mother would be here in less than twenty four hours and if Emerson was spying on me enough to know that Raven was my friend, he had to know that my mother was coming down today.

"I have to go, I have to turn myself in." I rambled, running for the door. Bellamy slammed his fists against the metal wall and then ran to block my exit. His eyes were amber again and the veins on his face were pulsating.

"Get out of my way Bellamy." I demanded, trying to squeeze by him. He clutched onto my waist, causing me to lose my breath for a moment.

"I'm here to protect you. You aren't going anywhere." Bellamy growled. His voice was deeper than normal and he really did sound like a monster, but I wasn't afraid of him.

"I don't need you to protect me! I'm not your sister and you're not my keeper! It's my duty to protect my people and if Emerson is giving me a way to do that I'm taking it." I persisted. Bellamy took me by the neck and slammed me into the wall, glaring deep into my soul.

"I'm not going to let you kill yourself!" Bellamy argued. I rolled my eyes and fought to rip his hands off of my throat.

"It's not your decision to make, it's mine." I fought back. He tightened his grip on my neck but I still stood strong.

"You don't get to make decisions anymore." He seethed. I finally got the strength to pry his hands off of me.

"Since when do I make decisions? You and Finn just compel me. Hell, you could compel me now to stay but you haven't!" I screamed.

"I don't want it to come to that, but I will do whatever it takes to keep you safe." Bellamy replied, his eyes were still red with rage but they were starting to pool with tears.

"Why do you even care anyways? I'm just your brother's stupid human girlfriend that you have to protect so that he won't give you hell for an eternity." I mumbled. This set Bellamy off again, but instead of pinning me to the wall with my neck, he pinned me there by pressing his hands against mine. Our noses were close to touching, and I couldn't breathe.

"Can't you see that you're so much more to me than that? Fuck, Clarke. It's not that I'm afraid of my brother losing you, it's that I'm afraid of losing you!" He admitted. I gulped, unsure of how to react. I was his brother's girl, and he was so bad for me, but I couldn't shake him.

"Bellamy I'm sorry…" I whispered, unable to look him in the eyes anymore. I couldn't let him change my mind. I'd made my decision and I was sticking with it.

"NO!" He burst out, releasing my hands and slamming the wall next to me. I squeezed my eyes shut from the sound.

"You aren't going." He said, trying to compel me. I stood tall and firm.

"Miller snuck vervain in my pocket while we walked inside. I didn't trust you, obviously I was right to feel that way." I growled. Bellamy kicked over a table in anger. Then, he stomped back over to me, bit into his wrist and forced me to drink his blood.

"If you're going to be stupid, I'm not going to let you die." He said while I choked back the blood.

"You bastard!" I screamed, pushing him off of me.

"I did this for you, to protect you!" He called after me.

"No, you did this for yourself. You took away my free will and are forcing me to become something that I don't want to be. I don't want to be a vampire! I'd rather die!" I yelled, before stomping out the drop ship. Tears finally fell from my eyes as I walked across the plain. Everyone stared at me while Bellamy stood watching me from the drop ship door.

My eyes locked with Finn, who was standing at the front gate. I instantly ran to him and jumped into his arms. He held me close to him and whispered that everything was going to be alright. I could sense his glares at Bellamy for making me cry.

"Come on, go with Miller and get a blanket, I'll deal with Bellamy." Finn whispered into my ear. The rage was building up inside of him and his eyes turned ice blue when he pulled away from me.

"No, I'm coming with you." I said, lacing his fingers in between mine. Finn kissed my cheek and lead me back across the plain to the drop ship where Bellamy looked like he was ready to dagger Finn.

Once we got inside, the brothers didn't waste time. Finn immediately ran at Bellamy and Bellamy let him hit him.

"What did you do to her?" Finn demanded answers. Bellamy didn't look angry anymore, rather out of it. It was like half of his brain was shut off and he was in a delusion that this wasn't really happening. He couldn't even make eye contact with eyes.

"I saved her, brother." He slurred. I ran up to him, my doctor instinct setting in, and felt his face. He felt clammy.

"Bellamy, what's wrong?" I asked. Finn released his brother and crossed his arms.

"This is how he shuts down to cope with things he can't handle. He acts like everything is all fine and dandy. It's what he does when he doesn't want to shut off his humanity, but he doesn't want to feel either." Finn explained. I sat across from him while his eyes wandered the room.

"He told me what happened with Emerson and I made the decision to give myself up. He's never going to stop Finn. I was prepared to die and Bellamy took that decision away from me, he fed me his blood so that if I go to Emerson and die, I'll just come back." I explained. Finn got up and punched Bellamy across the face, but it was like he couldn't feel it. He just chuckled and touched the place on his face where Finn's hand had grazed.

"Where's Raven?" Bellamy giggled. I crossed my arms and glared at Finn, wanting answers.

"She's safe. I locked her in the bunker." Finn said. I sighed in relief.

"Is he going to snap out of this?" I asked him.

"Yeah, it won't last long." Finn replied. I bit my lip and looked at the drop ship door.

"Let me go get him some water, I'll be right back." I told him. Finn nodded and stayed at Bellamy's side while I left the drop ship. I looked around at my people, who were all going about their daily routines before sneaking around the back of the drop ship. I took the hidden tunnels outside into the woods and stood with my hands up.

"Alright Emerson, stop hiding like a coward and let's end this." I said. Emerson dropped out of the trees, smirking.

"I thought you'd never ask." He said, before scooping off and running away with me.

* * *

 **A/N: I really hate writing Flarke so I'm sorry if it sucks but I love slow burn Bellarke more than I hate writing Flarke so patience! Lots of angsty moments to go first! Thank you for the positive response!**


	9. Do Not Go Gentle

**Clarke**

I never thought that I'd experience a pain worse than that of losing my father. Not until today. Today, I thought the worst of it was having my head kicked into the dirt, getting tied up so tightly that the bones on my wrists were exposed, and being gagged with a towel that tasted worse than rotten meat. But as I was dragged by my feet slowly through the mud for hours, I realized that this was just the beginning of my end, and it wasn't going to get better.

I tried to stay positive as two strange hands flipped me onto my stomach and forced me to be dragged with my face in the dirt. I figured that if I could stay strong and stay positive he wouldn't win. He wanted me to feel pain, he wanted to see me lose faith. I kept it together for about another hour, but the cuts on my wrist were filing with bugs, dirt, and sweat. I wanted to scream out in pain as the ropes just dug deeper into my flesh, but the rag prevented me from having my voice. Emerson was prepared to take everything away from me today, starting with my voice and ending with my life.

I wanted to deny that any of this was my fault. I tried to convince myself that I was just an innocent victim in his sick game, but the truth was, I provoked him. I lived when he wanted me to die in the woods, I told Bellamy to kill him after he tried to kill me, I ruined his plan of torturing Finn and Bellamy by smashing vervain in his face and stabbing him with his own dagger, and I let Octavia try to kill him. I'd escaped him twice and he wasn't going to let me do it again. He wouldn't let a puny girl from the sky win, not today.

The strangers that he had helping him suddenly dug their nails into my forearms and hoisted me to my feet. I was too weak to stand so I instantly fell to my knees. That was when I felt the cold stone on my skin, we had arrived. His men pulled me down a flight of stairs, cutting open my knee caps. They followed Emerson down a long corridor before dropping me to the ground. I curled up in pain while someone jingled keys. A door creaked open and my body tensed with fear as Emerson's all too familiar hands chucked me into a room. My body slammed against the rear wall and crumpled yet again on the floor. As if that wasn't enough, he kicked me as hard as he possibly could in the stomach. Growing up with Wells, I was used to physically fighting. We were like siblings and would wrestle as hard as we could, but Emerson was ten times stronger than Wells ever could be.

While I was trying to breathe, Emerson yanked me to my feet by grabbing a fistful of my hair. Once I was on my feet, he ripped off the blindfold and the gag in my mouth. Although it was dark, I knew this room. It was the room where I'd rescued Finn and Bellamy. Emerson took the opportunity while I was distracted by my surroundings to punch my jaw. His hit caused me to bite my lip open and taste my own blood. I was sure that my jaw bone was shattered. He was too strong.

"I'm not evil, but if I was, I wouldn't take my victim to a place that they've escaped from before. Even if I can't escape on my own, Bellamy and Finn will find me." I threatened. I didn't even recognize myself when I spoke, all of the words sounding jumbled. My lip was swelling from his blow, but that wasn't enough for him. He punch the other side of my jaw as a punishment for speaking. I hated being so weak, I just wanted to beat the shit out of him, but he was already winning. I decided that my only other option was to take my bleeding knee and kick him in the balls as hard as I could. When I did this, released me, causing me to hit the ground hard. While he clutched onto his dick, I turned to lay on my back and look up at the tiny window on the roof that Octavia had dropped in from before. I smiled at the stars with two lone tears escaping my swollen eyes. If Emerson waited long enough to kill me permanently, this could be my last view of the stars.I knew in that moment that I'd used all of my remaining strength to kick him and that my punishment for that would be worse than I could imagine. I had nothing left, now it was only a matter of time before my life was over. I was done.

* * *

 **Bellamy**

Finn finally snapped me out of my trance when he told me that Clarke went to go get water ten minutes prior and never returned. We searched the drop ship camp high and low for her, both of us in a panic when we realized that she wasn't there. She'd given herself up to Emerson and it was only a matter of time before he killed her.

"What are we going to do?" Finn panicked.

"We are going to find that son of a bitch and kill his dirty ass." I replied, grabbing some supplies from the drop ship and heading for the gate. Finn grabbed my arm to stop me.

"We need to get Raven first, that bunker won't hold her forever. She's smart, and if she gets out, she will kill everyone at this drop ship." Finn said. I knew he was right, but getting Raven would mean losing time and time was of the utmost importance.

"This needs to be quick." I said before running out of the camp at the speed of light. We made it back to the drop ship within seconds and found Raven curled up in the corner, pulling at her skin. She was thirsty again, perfect.

We tied her up and I insisted that Finn drag her along since he wanted to pick her up in the first place. I decided that the best place to start looking for her would be where he'd taken us before. So the three of us trudged through the dirt and mud to find it. The sky opened up, causing a huge rain shower to pour on us. The mud got deeper, making it harder for us to walk, but we fought through it. Rain clung to my hair making it stick to my forehead. I wiped it away only to spread mud across my face. Finn was lagging behind with Raven on his back and it was frustrating. The sun would be up soon and there was no time to waste.

The mountain was finally coming into view through the fog and the rain. We actually couldn't make out the peak because the clouds were so low. I fought on, using all of my willpower to push on towards the mountain. We had to make it there in time, we just had to. If Emerson killed her with my blood in her system, she'd never forgive me, but if he killed her after my blood left her system, she'd be gone for good. That's why she couldn't die at all.

"Do you see that?" Raven asked. I looked over to the right where she was pointing and groaned. It was Cage's men and they weren't happy to see us. Two canisters of red mist drop in front of our feet and exploded sending us tumbling to the wet Earth and blinking out of consciousness.

* * *

 **Clarke**

Emerson yanked my arms in the air and tied them to the same chains that he'd tied Bellamy to. The only difference was the absence of vervain on them. I was pretty sure at this point that my hands still being attached to my body was a miracle, but they were hanging on by a thread. Next, he wrapped chains around my legs so I couldn't attempt to kick him again; this made me smile. My kick had done what I wanted it to, it scared him. This justified what I'd thought, he was afraid of me because I'd beaten him twice.

"You were wondering why I'd take you to a place where Bellamy and Finn know where to find you, did you ever consider the fact that that was the whole point?" Emerson replied deviously while he tightened my restraints even more.

"What's the point? If they find us they will just kill you." I croaked. Emerson walked over to his torture supplies and chuckled.

"Not necessarily." He winked, picking up a freshly polished blade, a blade that would soon be covered in my blood. I couldn't wrap my head around why the torture was necessary, all he wanted in the first place as to just drink my blood, he had the chance now and he wasn't taking it. It didn't make any sense.

"What's your plan? Why not just drink my blood like you originally wanted to?" I asked him. He walked around me and tugged at the sleeve on my t-shirt. I shivered and bit my lip when his cold hands touched me.

"No human has ever lived after coming face to face with me. Not only did you live, but you attempted to kill me twice and got away twice. I can't let you ruin my perfect record. Plus, I have some past issues with Bellamy and Finn that will be avenged once they watch you die. I have this all mapped out. As we speak they are probably on their way here to save you. I'm going to trap them, and then once I trap them, I will force them to watch me kill you. This torture, as fun as it is for me, is just something to pass the time until they drop in." He whispered in my ear. I cringed as his breath tickled my skin. The next thing I knew, he took the knife and cut my shirt and bra off of my body, exposing me completely. I couldn't help but shake as he ran his hands up and down my tiny body. I was covered in scars, bruises, and cuts already, but I knew he would just make more.

Still holding the blade in his hands, he began to kiss me. He tried to slip his tongue into my mouth but I bit it and then spit in his face. He smirked, taking the knife and slicing my wrist with it. I screamed in pain as the blood poured out of my flesh. To stop the bleeding, he leaned down and drank from me. The moment I started to feel light headed, he patched me up and then returned to groping me. He grabbed my breasts and laughed in my face while I weakly cried out for help. I didn't quite know who I was calling to or what the point was, but I begged for help anyway. He would take the knife and litter my body with slashes. He slashed open my cheek, my breasts, my shoulder blades, my arms and my stomach. Two more hours passed and thankfully the pain became so intense that my upper body was numb. I couldn't lift my head anymore so I let it droop down. There was a large pool of blood soaking my feet.

When Emerson went to get a clean and less dull knife, I decided to beg for my death. I knew it was pointless, but I just couldn't take pain anymore.

"Just kill me! Get it over with!" I sobbed as he began cutting my pants off of my body. He was determined to take away my dignity and pride too. At first I wasn't going to let him, but what was the point now?

"Not yet, Princess. Your boyfriends aren't here yet." He teased as he finished exposing me.

"Please don't do this, I'm begging you!" I cried, finally allowing myself to lose control. I was tired, cold, scared, and weak. I was already dead in my mind, the old Clarke died the second she was captured.

"Sorry princess, I can't stop this." He said, taking the knife and plunging it in my back. I screamed until my voice was gone, so loud that it could probably be heard from space, and I didn't regret it.

* * *

 **Bellamy**

We woke up tied to leather chairs in an all too familiar office. We were all sitting in a row facing Cage who had his back turned to us. He was pacing back and forth, scratching the stubble underneath his chin. I looked over at Finn and Raven who were finally starting to wake.

"Sir." A guard said from behind us. Cage turned around and scanned us.

"This has gone too far…" He muttered at Raven. Her fangs were out, her eyes were black, and she was biting at the air.

"Has this one drank anything recently?" Cage asked, reaching out to touch her, but she almost took a bite out of his hand. He nodded at one of his guards to retrieve some stored blood for Raven. There was an endless supply of freezer blood inside of mount weather. After the bombs, we spent weeks collecting bodies just to save their blood. Although it wasn't nearly as good as warm blood from the vein, it still satisfied the cravings. A guard fed the blood to Raven as she thrashed in her chair. She managed to drink my half of the bag but get the rest of it all over her.

"You know what Emerson has been up to?" I asked. Cage chuckled and took a seat in his chair across from us.

"Of course I do, I know what all of you have been up to." He replied.

"So you captured us to stop us from killing Emerson?" I asked. Cage shook his head and signaled for his guards to shut the doors to the office.

"No, I captured you because I wanted to make a deal." He replied. I leaned up in my chair, intrigued by what Cage might have to offer.

"Emerson is my second, but he sure as hell isn't acting like it. He's been letting his emotions get in the way of the task at hand and utilizing valuable supplies to exact revenge on some human that you all seem to be fond of. Which is understandable considering that she looks exactly like Eliza, someone I loved stabbing 84 years ago." He said. I tried to jump out of my chair and attack him but the guards held me down.

"Easy, Bellamy. We are on the same side now." Cage added.

"What's the deal?" Finn asked impatiently.

"I want Emerson dead. His behavior and his distractions have made him not useful to me. However, I can't kill him unless I have someone to take his place. That's where you come in. If you give me ripper Finn back, I'll get you to the girl." Cage proposed. I looked at Finn and shook my head. We'd find another way, we had to find another way. Finn glared at Cage and gripped his seat. He was considering it.

"No? Maybe this will change your mind." Cage said, pulling out his tablet with all of his security cameras. He swiped to an image of Clarke, tied up like I was. She was covered in dirt, blood, tears, sweat, and shame. She couldn't even keep her head up. Her clothes were torn off and there were bite marks all over her. Emerson kept slashing her with his knife and inappropriately touching her. My eyes turned amber and I lost it. I wanted to rip his head off.

"I'll do it." Finn choked, "I'll turn off my humanity." I looked over at him and nodded with tears in my eyes.

"Bring me back and keep her safe, brother." Finn whispered before he shut his eyes. He began to convulse in his chair, signaling that the transformation was occurring. Cage's guard grabbed Raven and I and pulled us out of the room. I screamed Finn's name and clung to the door, but when he turned around to look at me, his eyes were black and his face was still. Finn was gone, and the ripper was back.

The guards took out of the mountain and back down the stairs that lead to Emerson's torture chamber. I could hear Clarke's cries for help from a mile away and my heart broke with every scream. Emerson unlocked the gate and allowed the guards to put Raven and I in the cell with him and Clarke. I tried calling out her name, but she was unresponsive, she was almost gone.

"CLARKE!" I wailed, examining the pool of blood around her. Raven couldn't handle the temptation. She started pulling at her restraints and biting at the air again. I tried to calm her down but there was only so much I could do being tied up myself.

"Cage promised he'd give her back!" I cried. The guards shook their heads.

"He promised he'd take you to her." The one guard said before leaving us. It was getting close to the time when my blood would be out of Clarke's system. If he killed her now there was no way of knowing if I'd ever get her back.

"Let her go! Take me instead! Kill me!" I begged him. He laughed and pulled out a dagger.

"No, don't do this!" I pleaded with tears in my eyes. Clarke was practically gone already, but I still had hope. We had to find a way out of this. I fought to release myself from the restraints but they were too tight. Emerson slapped her, waking her up from her unconsciousness. Her red and swollen eyes locked with mine. She was telling me goodbye.

"Clarke now, stay with me. Fight it!" I begged her. She blinked once, telling me to let her go, but I couldn't let her go. Tears were escaping her eyes and she tried whisper something that I couldn't make out. This girl, this beautiful girl in front of me was my life. If she died, I had nothing left to live for.

"Clarke please don't go!" I wailed. She took a deep breath and turned her gaze from me to Emerson. He was holding a knife out in front of her. She nodded at him with all the strength she had. Telling him to do it. He smirked at me, clutched the knife and then plunged it deep into her heart. I screamed out as the knife was pulled out of her chest. Her beautiful blue eyes closed for the last time as he head fell. She was gone. To make it worse, he went to drink her blood. If he sucked her blood dry, the chance of her coming back would go from possible to impossible. Just as he was about to sink his teeth into her, Raven freed herself from her restraint. She ran at him with black her and took her hands to his neck. Before he could say anything or beg for his life, she ripped his head clean off. She screamed and threw his head against the wall, completely smashing it. Then, she took a wooden dagger and stabbed his chest, just in case.

My mouth gaped open at the sight. Raven was standing in between two dead bodies, shaking rapidly and looking at the blood on her hands. It was all too much for her, even though she'd killed a bastard, she'd still killed someone.

"Raven?" I tried to comfort her. She shook her head and jumped up to the window, running away and leaving me behind with Clarke's tied up body.

I sat there and wept. Everything was over, Clarke was gone, Finn would slaughter the drop ship, whatever Finn didn't kill Raven probably would. There was nothing left to fight for. Except for one thing.

"Bellamy!" Octavia cried, jumping down from the ceiling with Lincoln in tow. They looked at the mess in utter disbelief. Octavia untied me, and I immediately ran past her to grab Clarke. I took my jacket and covered her with it to keep her warm, but what was the point anymore? She was gone. I held her in my lap, my tears soaking her bloody and muddy face. I pushed the hair out of her face and kissed her forehead, shaking as I touched her. I rested my forehead against hers and cried.

"Come back to me, please baby." I begged. That was when I knew, looking at her lifeless body in my arms. I was in love with her, and she'd never get to know it.

"Come on Bell, we should get out of here." Octavia whispered. I stood up, carrying Clarke, and followed Octavia and Lincoln out of the dungeon. I could hear the screams in the night from a grounder village twenty miles out. Finn was already at work, slaughtering grounders with no remorse. Clarke's body was limp in my arms and lighter than it used to be. I was covered in her blood but the temptation to drink from her was gone.

When we arrived back at the bunker, I took water and rags and wiped all of the dirt and blood off of her body. I then tucked her in the bed and sat on a chair next to it, holding her lifeless hand. We stayed like that for the rest of the night. Octavia and Lincoln left in the morning. I watched as Clarke didn't change. She wasn't coming back to me. Just as I was covering her face with a blanket, something incredible happened.

She opened her eyes.


	10. I'll Remember

**Clarke**

Most people fear death, but the truth is, death isn't all that bad. It's dying that people should be afraid of. Dying is excruciatingly painful, especially if you have the misfortune of dying the way that I did. I always hoped that I would die peacefully in my sleep, surrounded by those that I love, but life doesn't work that way for everyone. My death would be by Emerson, and there was nothing I could do to change that.

After he slapped me back into consciousness, I knew my time was up; I didn't have any fight left in me and he was ready with the dagger. To my surprise, waking up for the last time and seeing Bellamy was somewhat comforting. Although he couldn't save me and he was crying out my name, locking eyes with him made me feel safe and it gave me a way to say goodbye.

I tried to tell him that he was going to be alright and to let me go, but no words escaped my lips. It was okay though, because my eyes said it all and he understood, but he didn't want to accept it.

I fought every nerve in my body telling me to keep my head down and turned it up so that I could stare Emerson straight in the face. I wanted to look Emerson in the eyes when he killed me. I was hoping that it would make him feel some sort of remorse having to stare at me while he put a knife through my heart.

In my last moments, everything around me became quiet. Bellamy was screaming, but I couldn't hear him anymore. Emerson seemed to be hesitating, like he wasn't sure if this was the right moment, but I wanted to have some control over my death. So I nodded at him, giving him permission to kill me, giving myself just a little power before I was gone. Emerson smirked and then it all went dark.

I woke up in the same place that I died, but it was empty. I scratched my head, confused about where I was until a blond girl approached me. It took my eyes a minute to focus, but when they did, I felt like I was looking in a mirror. She looked exactly like me, the only difference was the length of her hair.

"Clarke, is it?" She asked me. I nodded and backed away from her, completely terrified. Didn't I die? What was going on?

"Yes. Am I dead?" I asked her.

"Yes you are. Well, you're sort of dead. This might be kind of hard for you to wrap your head around, but when the whole immortal vampires thing happened, the universe had to create a place for all of that supernatural energy to go since energy is neither created nor destroyed. This place it created is known as The Other Side. It's where we are right now. It's a limbo between life and death. You're here because you had vampire blood in your system when you died and you need to come back to life." She explained. I pinched myself to see if I was dreaming but I was far from dreaming.

"Who are you?" I asked her. She smirked and extended her hand to me.

"I'm Eliza Jane Taylor." She greeted me. I took her hand and shook it. Her grip was exactly the same as mine, and that was when I realized she was _the_ Eliza. She was my doppelgänger and Bellamy and Finn's first love.

" _The_ Eliza?" I asked her to confirm.

"The one and only," She said, looking me up and down, "well sort of the one and only."

"Why are you here?" I asked her.

"I'm supernatural so I'm stuck here, plus I'm your guide. It's my job to help you find your body. Once you find your body you'll come back to life." She told me.

"Well I died here, so where is it?" I asked her. She peered over my shoulder and shrugged.

"I dunno, maybe somebody moved it." She replied. I thought about it, if Bellamy, Finn, and Raven made it out of there, where would they take me? Would they bury me near the drop ship? What if Emerson took my body? Where would he put it?

"Either Emerson or Bellamy has my body. It depends on how things went down after I died." I told her. She tapped her chin and smiled.

"Well let's go look! Let's start with Bellamy. Where would he take your body?" She asked. I thought about it and then I knew.

"He'd take it back to their bunker. He still had hope that I'd come back to life again." I said. Eliza extended her hand for me to take.

"Well then let's go!" She exclaimed, leading me out of the dungeon.

The world looked exactly the same as I'd left it, except it was emptier. There were a few other souls wandering the forests with their guides and even some souls wandering alone.

I watched Eliza out of the corner of my eye as we walked. Despite death, she had a confidence that radiated off of her. She walked with her head held high, her shoulders back, and her hands at her sides. She was elegant and somewhat intimidating, probably because of how put together she was. Her clothes were perfectly pressed and clean, her curls were held back from her face by a simple pink headband, and her skin almost glowed from how bright it was.

"I'm sure the boys lost it once they ran into you." She said, interrupting the silence. There was a small hint of jealousy in her voice.

"Yeah, but it wasn't because of me. They thought I was you, they wanted to believe that I was you." I said.

She laughed, "You're nothing like me." I couldn't deny it, she was right. We may look identical, but we are two totally different people.

"No I'm not. I would ever cheat on Finn." I said, instantly regretting the words the second they came out of my mouth.

"Oh really? Then why do you have feelings for Bellamy?" She asked.

I gasped, "I do not have feelings for Bellamy."

She scoffed, "Yeah right, I can see it all over your face. The second I said his name your face lit up like a christmas tree." I blushed.

"So what? I care about him. That doesn't mean I'm going to leave Finn." I argued. Eliza crossed her arms and shook her head.

"Clarke, I've been in the exact same position as you are in now and trust me when I say this, don't let Bellamy go." She told me. I cleared my throat and scratched my arms.

"Yeah I went behind Finn's back while I was with him and fucked Bellamy, but it was because I was too scared of my feelings for Bellamy and didn't want to lose Finn. I pushed him away so much because I thought that Finn would be better for me. I mean, Finn is the good guy and Bellamy is the bad guy, it should have been easy. But it wasn't, easy. Every moment I spent cuddled up next to Finn I asked myself what it would be like if it were Bellamy. When I finally decided to give into what I really wanted, I died. Thankfully I was able to tell Bellamy how I felt before hand, but it was only for fifteen minutes. I'd give anything to have a do over." Eliza confessed.

"I'm sorry" was all i could think of to say to her. She was right, I had a lot to think about.

"Hell, it doesn't matter what I tell you. You'll forget it the second you come back to life." She muttered.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"When you come back to life you forget that this place ever existed." She clarified. I didn't want to forget this place, or this conversation. We were almost to the bunker and there was so much more that I wanted to discover. Eliza kept quiet for the remainder of the walk, but I had so many more questions for her. She bent down to open the latch. I climbed down, and saw my body, lying on the bed. I looked cleaned up, the mud and blood were washed off and I was clothed again.

"Am I alone?" I asked Eliza as I walked around the bed.

"You won't know until you wake up. You can't see the living from here." She replied. Before I returned to my body, I hugged her. This caught her off guard, but soon after she returned the hug.

"Thank you for everything." I whispered in her ear. She let me go and gave me a small smile. I walked over to my body, took a deep breath and then held my own hand.

* * *

When I woke up, I could feel pain again. I was so sore, it was unbearable, but the longer I was awake, the more the pain disappeared. I was regenerating; I was immortal.

I opened my eyes and saw Bellamy sitting in a chair next to the bed. He was holding my hand. His eyes were bloodshot and he had dark circles underneath them. It was like he had been crying for a very long time.

"Clarke?" He gasped. I couldn't speak, my mouth was too dry, but he sat up and cupped my face. I started crying a mixture of tears of joy and sadness. My emotions felt like they were heightened and every touch was much more intense than it had ever been before. I couldn't handle it all. I backed away from him and forced him off of me so that I could try to think, but nothing came to my mind except for an intense urge to drink blood. I couldn't focus on anything else but that.

I pointed to my mouth, so that he knew what was wrong. He nodded, understanding and ran to the cooler to see if he had any more blood left, but there was none. I began biting my lip just so I could taste some sort of blood. I _needed_ it. Bellamy noticed my desperation and took a bite out of his wrist. He held it up to my mouth for me to drink, but I shook my head and pushed it away. I didn't want to start drinking from people or hurting people. I couldn't do that, I had to get better so I could go back and live with my friends.

"Clarke you need this. Please drink it. For me." He begged me. I leaned forward, realizing that he was right, I did need this. I wouldn't be able to focus unless I did this and he was the only blood supply that I had right now.

I reached up, grabbed his wrist and started to drink his blood. My eyes widened and my senses lit on fire the second I got a taste of him. It felt like an endless orgasm and I couldn't stop myself, I didn't want to stop myself. I could feel my eyes change like a lightswitch and my veins pop out from pleasure. I jumped up out of the bed, still drinking Bellamy's blood and threw him down onto the mattress. Then I climbed on top of him and smashed my body against his, relishing in every groove and muscle on his body. I pulled on his hair and closed my eyes, basking in how amazing he felt.

I opened my eyes again to look at him. He gazed at me longingly and with so much want that it made moan. He licked his red lips and I was so tempted to kiss him, but I couldn't because drinking his blood felt too damn good. There was something about this that turned on my entire body, it was so fucking incredible and probably better than sex. I felt so connected to him and his body, it was like we were one with each other. I could tell that he was feeling the same way about me because of how he took his other hand and pulled my body down on top of his, smashing our chests against each other. He gently kissed my forehead and nibbled on my neck. I was completely blind to everything around me except for him. He was everything to me in that moment.

"Clarke…" He moaned. I sunk my fangs into his veins deeper and just kept drinking, I never wanted it to end.

"Clarke...You have to stop…" He breathed. I didn't want to stop, I didn't think I could stop.

"You're going to kill me…I need you to stop for me." He groaned. I instantly released him and the trance was over. Here I was laying on top of Bellamy in bed seconds after coming back from the dead. My mind began to race. I hadn't even considered where Finn and Raven were. I had no idea if they were okay or if they were in the room. _Oh my god what if they were in the room_?

I jumped off of him and backed away, licking the remaining blood of his off of my lips and awkwardly scanning the room for anyone else. He was still laying on the bed in the exact same position as he was when I was on him. I was sure my face was redder than a tomato, but he was so out of breath and mesmerized by the entire experience that he didn't notice.

"That, was...um, wow." I gasped. He sat up and cleared his throat, obviously feeling as awkward about the entire encounter as I was.

"Yeah, uh, you know how I told you that blood sharing for vampires was kind of, personal? That's why." He stuttered. I nodded and stood there in silence for a moment before a sharp pain exploded in my head. I fell to the floor, clutching my hair and screaming out in pain, before I blacked out.

* * *

 _I watched from a third person point of view as the old me backed away from Bellamy until she backed into a tree. Her eyes were wide and she didn't know what he was going to do to her. Instead of hurting her like I'd expected, he caressed her face and admired her. I watched as she closed her eyes and licked her lips, enjoying his touch. When she opened her eyes, he lightly ran his fingers down her neck and didn't stop gazing into her wide eyes. I saw myself try to turn her head away from him, but he cupped her face and forced her to look at him._

" _Bellamy…" She breathed. He closed his eyes and relished in the sound of her voice._

" _Say it again…" He whispered, a small tear threatening to spill from his eye. She lifted her hand and placed it on top of his to comfort him._

" _Bellamy…" The old me repeated. He sighed from comfort but soon realized what he was doing and broke their gaze._

" _I'm sorry." He mumbled before pulling away from her and running his hands through his hair._

" _You don't need to be sorry. I know what it's like to lose someone that you love and I know that everyone copes in different ways." She said reaching to place her hand on his shoulder, but he swatted her away._

" _You don't think I feel? I feel everything, Clarke. When I read people, I feel everything that they've ever felt. That pain you felt when your dad was sucked out into space? I felt that the moment I touched your hand. It was like an unbearable hole was punched right through my chest." He yelled._

" _Then why are you so hostile with me?" She screamed back, "If you know how I've felt about everything why do you treat me like this?"_

" _Because I just can't!" He shouted._

" _Can't what? Are you a coward?"_

" _I can't care about you! If I care then you'll just end up like Eliza and I don't think I can handle that again!"_

* * *

"Clarke? Are you okay?" Bellamy asked. Suddenly, I was back on the floor across from the bed in the bunker. I looked into Bellamy's chocolate brown eyes in awe. He compelled me to forget that moment, he didn't want me to know that he cared about me.

"I remember the tree." I whispered.

"What?" He asked, confused.

"I just remembered the tree." I repeated, tears falling from my eyes. Then it clicked and Bellamy pulled me into his arms.

"I compelled you to forget that. How is that possible?" He asked while he ran his fingers through my hair and rocked me back and forth. I screamed out in pain again, my head throbbing. It was happening again, I was going to remember another thing.

* * *

 _I could see myself standing in the cell with Emerson, Finn, and Bellamy. They were tied up and I was clutching onto something around my neck. Emerson proceeded to tell me that it was Eliza's necklace that Finn had re gifted to me. I was so angry that I broke the necklace into a million pieces and smashed the vervain in Emerson's face._

 _The next thing I knew, I was walking home with Bellamy by my side. He put his jacket around my shoulders and pulled me aside. He told me to forget about the necklace so that I'd be happy._

* * *

"The necklace." I said once I snapped out of it again. Bellamy pulled away and raised his eyebrow.

"You told me to forget about the necklace so that I wouldn't be upset with Finn." I explained. Bellamy looked down at the ground and frowned.

"It's all coming back to you." He mumbled. I took my hand and grasped his chin, forcing him to look at me again.

"You kept all of those memories from me?" I asked. He nodded, ashamed of it all.

"You did it so that I would hate you instead of Finn." I said searching his face for any lies. He shrugged his shoulders. I hugged him with tears in my eyes, because he did all of that to protect me.

"Bellamy, that's so-"

"CLARKE OH MY GOSH YOU'RE ALIVE!" Octavia exclaimed as she barged into the room. I awkwardly hugged her while Lincoln followed and hugged me too.

"Oh this is great news and I really wish we had time to celebrate but we have a lot we need to do." She said, making herself at home on the couch. Since when did she care about my survival?

"So operation bring Finn and Raven back while stopping Cage and preventing another war is about to commence!" She exclaimed. I raised my eyebrow at Bellamy.

"What's going on? Where are Finn and Raven?" I asked the group. Octavia's mouth gaped open.

"You haven't told her yet?" Octavia criticized her brother,

"Octavia, she just came back to life twenty minutes ago, we didn't have the chance to catch up." Bellamy replied. Octavia rolled her eyes.

"Finn shut off his humanity. He made a deal with Cage, if he did that and turned back into a ripper, Cage was supposed to save you." Octavia said. I instantly felt guilty. While I was here having some sort of sexual blood moment with Bellamy, Finn was out there terrorizing the planet for the sake of saving me.

"Raven killed Emerson, felt terrible about it and went off the deep end. I traveled to the first village that Finn went to and found out that they are traveling together now. Finn somehow convinced Raven to shut off her humanity. She's just as bad as he is. It figures that the vampires who have the most control with their humanity have the least control without it. They are apparently headed towards Luna's clan near the sea." Octavia informed us. The guilt I felt just kept getting worse. All of those dead grounders were my fault. Finn wouldn't have sacrificed his humanity if I hadn't given myself up to Emerson.

"So what's the plan?" I asked eagerly.

"Woah, Clarke wait a second. You just transitioned into a vampire. You have so much you need to learn before you can just go out there and perform a rescue mission. There's so much I have to teach you." Bellamy said. I didn't want to agree with him, but he was right. I needed to learn how to control myself before I just ran off on a rescue mission.

"You're right." I said to him, crossing my legs. He looked at his sister out of confusion and then shook his head like a dog.

"Uh, alright then, that was easier than usual." He mumbled.

"So I need you and Bellamy to go see a grounder that I'm close to. She lives in the village of Ton DC and her name is Indra. She helped me learn how to control being a hybrid and she wants to help you guys too." Octavia said. This instantly changed Bellamy's mind.

"Alright, we will head out tonight." Bellamy said. I nodded and starting to get packed.

"Lincoln and I are going to go back to the drop ship camp. The ark arrived last night and with Finn and Raven on the loose, it's only a matter of time before they try to slaughter everyone there. Lincoln and I will keep them safe." She promised.

"Okay so Clarke and I will go to Ton DC to meet Indra and then we will head out to find Finn and Raven?" Bellamy asked to clarify. Octavia gave him a thumbs up and headed for the door.

"If you need anything, you know where to find me." She said before she left for the drop ship with Lincoln. I scurried around the room, throwing random items in my bag and hurrying to get ready to go.

"Clarke, we should talk about this." Bellamy said calmly.

"There's nothing to talk about. We just need to get to Indra so we can get Finn and Raven back." I rambled. Bellamy jumped up and grabbed my wrist.

"There's a lot we need to talk about now sit down." He told me. I groaned and sat down.

"You're right." I said, waiting for him to talk to me about whatever was on his mind.

"Stop that! Since when do you always agree with me? We never agree about anything!" He asked. I wasn't quite sure how to answer that, I just couldn't help but agree with him, I thought he was right.

"I don't know." I replied, rubbing my forehead.

"You should hate me, I turned you into a vampire for fuck's sake! When you said you'd rather die, I took that choice away from you." He screamed.

"You did what had to be done, I understand." I said calmly, hoping he would just breathe and relax.

"Seriously? Are you feeling okay?" Bellamy asked, holding my face in his hads. I pursed my lips and cocked my head to the side.

"Yeah, I'm perfectly fine. I mean, as fine as someone can be when they come back from the dead after being brutally tortured and murdered. I'm awesome. I just want to get Finn and Raven back." I said. He slung his pack over his shoulder and rolled his eyes.

"Okay then, let's go princess."


	11. The Ties That Bind

I followed Bellamy through the woods, slowly taking in my surroundings and trying to learn how to channel my senses. He spoke endlessly about the different powers that I have, how to utilize them, and how to hunt, but at this point, I was beginning to drown him out. Becoming a vampire was so much to take in and I just needed to clear my head and focus on finding Finn. I did this to Finn, he was gone and it was all my fault. Would he ever forgive me? Would he still want to be with me knowing what I've become?

"Clarke? Hello?" Bellamy said, dramatically waving his arms in the air.

I cleared my throat, "Uh sorry, I have a lot on my mind."

"Well, you need to focus. Whatever is on your mind can wait. We are outside now, making us vulnerable to an attack. You need to know how to defend yourself." He coached me. I crossed my arms and tapped my foot, waiting for him to go on.

"For starters, you need to learn how to utilize the night. We are creatures of the night, not two teenagers out for a leisurely stroll through the forest. Let's start acting like it." He said.

"Okay, then how do we utilize the night?" I asked. Bellamy smirked and ran off in a flash. I spun around, looking for him but he was no where to be found. Just as I was about to call his name, he whistled like a bird from the trees above me.

"The trees are the best way to travel if you aren't running. They give you cover, the upper hand in a fight, and help with the element of surprise." He said, jumping from tree to tree. I spun around so that I could see him again.

"Now, let's pretend that you are a grounder." He began. I raised my eyebrow and chuckled, he was being so charismatic about this entire thing.

"Okay puny human, you're leaving your village to go collect firewood all by yourself. To my left, that bush right there, is your friend. Your friend is a small child, innocently picking flowers from outside of the fence. Who should I go for?" He asked. I shrugged my shoulders.

"I don't know, the kid?" I guessed. Bellamy shook his head and swung from a branch.

"You never go for the obvious kill. When you're plotting to go in for the kill, always find your first choice and avoid it. Going for your first option is reckless and makes you an easy target for the grounders. Go for your second or third option, yeah it might be a little bit more challenging, but it will help keep your cover while you enjoy a yummy snack!" He taught me.

"Now, I'm up in the trees, watching you head for the firewood. I wait for just the right moment, when you back is turned and then I pounce." He said, jumping out of the tree and grabbing me by the waist. My whole body jolted from the surprise attack. He took one of his hands and tilted my neck to the side. Then, he leaned down and instead of taking a bite out of my neck, he kissed me softly. I felt goosebumps scatter across my body when he pulled away, smiling.

"And that is how you get dinner." He said, clapping his hands together and then trotting off ahead of me. I ran to catch up to him.

"Teach me how to run super fast." I pleaded.

"Alright, but you've got to close your eyes first." He instructed me. I shut my eyes and stood still. I could sense him pacing around me and my breath hitched.

"Now I want you to think about nothing but your legs. Think about the muscles that run through them, the joints that help them work properly and the way your feet smack against the mud. Then, open your eyes, and run. If you believe you can do it, you'll run faster than lightning strikes. It's such a natural high" He said. I flicked open my eyes, took a deep breath and ran as fast as I could towards the south. As I was running, nothing felt different. I stopped a few feet ahead and bent down, frustrated.

"It's alright! Just try it again." He encouraged me. I nodded and got in a runner's stance. I took a deep breath and focused on him. All I had to do was run, it shouldn't be this difficult.

"Ready, set, go!" He called out. I ran towards him, trying with every bone in my body to run at the speed of light but failing miserably. Once I got to Bellamy, I crashed into him, and rested my head against his shoulder in frustration. I pursed my lips and let all of my weight lean on him. He pulled me away by my shoulders and tilted my chin up.

"Okay let's try something different." He whispered. In a flash, he was gone again. I scanned the trees but he wasn't there either.

"CLARKE! HELP ME!" He cried out from very far away. I panicked, I couldn't lose him too! _Alright Clarke you just have to run, it's not that hard._ I closed my eyes and focused on the sound of his screaming, I had to save him.

In one swift motion I picked up my feet and ran towards his cries for help. Within seconds the world seemed to slow down around me as I flew by. _I was doing it!_ I turned my head to the side and watched as the trees swayed slowly around me. It was all in slow motion and so breathtaking. A smile lit up my face and I felt so free.

Soon I arrived to Bellamy. He was lying face down in the dirt. I abruptly stopped running and flipped him over, running my hands over his face and begging him to wake up.

"Bellamy please, I can't lose you too…" I cried letting my head rest on his chest.

"Good job princess." Bellamy whispered. I snapped my head up to look him in the eyes. He was completely fine.

"You asshole! You did that on purpose!" I accused him. He sat up, laughing so I punched him in the shoulder.

"I wanted to give you some motivation to run and it worked. Somebody can't lose me." He teased. I sat back against a tree and crossed my arms.

"You're a dick." I mumbled.

"No, I'm smart. We are at the entrance to Ton DC." He said. I looked up above his head where a green sign was hanging. It looked melted but it said Ton DC in white letters. I stood up and headed for the entrance, but Bellamy grabbed my arm and pulled me back to him.

"The second we walk through there we are in the wolves' territory, it's not safe for us. After the war there were some rules set in place by the commander and old president Wallace. We aren't allowed to attack the grounders unless they leave their territory. The second we enter Ton DC we can't kill anyone." He informed me. I instantly thought about Finn, he was out there destroying villages. What would happen to him once he was caught?

"Our relationship with the grounders is already on thin ice, especially since Cage likes to bend the rules his father put in place. Just be cautious." He warned me. I nodded and reached for his hand, he looked at me with wide eyes and I gave him a small smile, asking him to take my hand. He glanced down and slowly intertwined our fingers. We stood their for a moment, each taking a deep breath and then walked over the border together.

"Why are you here?" A large man spat. He was wearing war armor, furs, and warpaint. He was also wielding several large swords. Bellamy's eyes went to the trees where several more grounders were positioned with wooden arrows pointed at us.

"We are here to speak to Indra. Octavia and Lincoln sent us." Bellamy said to the man. He grunted in response, pulling out a wooden dagger.

"Enough Gustus. They speak true." A woman's voice boomed. She stepped out of a cave and I couldn't help but notice how beautiful and strong she was.

"Indra?" Bellamy guessed. She nodded and held out her arm to invite us inside. Once we got inside the cave, I was mesmerized by all of the art she had. The walls were decorated with cave drawings, kind of like what I drew when I was locked up on the ark.

"She's pretty good for a newborn." Indra said to Bellamy. He squeezed my hand.

"Yeah, she has a lot of self control." He replied. Indra walked over to a stone table full of cauldrons and bottles. She had a lot of herbs, potions, and spellbooks. I watched as she mixed some things together in a large pot and hummed. She was casting a spell on something. Once she was done, she walked over to me and took my hand. I felt her place something in it and close my fingers around it. She did the same to Bellamy and then returned to her potions.

We opened our hands at the same time revealing two rings. I glanced at Bellamy to see if he knew what they were, but he clearly was just as surprised as I was.

"They are daylight rings. As long as you wear them, you can go out in the sunlight." Indra told us. Bellamy started to shake, almost dropping the ring. That's when I realized, he hasn't felt the sun on his face in 100 years. He couldn't believe it.

"Why are you doing this for us?" I asked, knowing that there had to be a catch. Allowing us access to the day only made us more dangerous to them.

"Octavia told us that you can catch the ripper. The daylight rings will help you catch up to him, but they are only temporary. They expire in two weeks. You have until then to catch him and bring him to us. If you do, I will make your rings permanent " She explained. Bellamy held himself up against the wall trying to process what was happening.

"What are you going to do to him?" I asked about Finn, slowly approaching her with anger burning up inside of me. Bellamy clutched onto my arm, holding me back.

"The commander will explain later. You'll be meeting with her after this." Indra explained.

"Bellamy, I'm scared." I admitted. He took my hand and placed the daylight ring on my finger. I bit my lip and did the same for him, feeling somewhat bonded to him. We held each other's hands for a moment too long, and I suddenly realized what this looks like, a wedding.

"You have a very interesting bond." Indra interrupted us. I dropped Bellamy's hands and scratched my head awkwardly.

"What are you talking about?" Bellamy asked.

"Clarke, pick up the dagger in the corner of the room and slice open your wrist." Indra told me. My eyes widened at her and I could sense Bellamy tensing next to me.

"What?! Are you insane?" I screamed. Indra walked up to Bellamy and glared at him.

"Tell her to do it, Bellamy." Indra persisted. Bellamy shook his head and pulled me close to him.

"No way in hell." He said sternly.

"Why not? If you really believe she won't do it, then just say it." Indra pushed.

"Do it, it's fine." I mumbled. I had no idea what Indra was getting at but Bellamy suddenly seemed like he knew what was coming.

"Clarke, I need you to pick up the dagger over in the corner of the room and slice open your wrist." He told me. Tears spilled from my eyes as I couldn't control myself. I walked over to the dagger, trying to resist picking it up, but doing it anyway. Bellamy ran at me, but Indra cut in front of him, separating us for a moment.

"What the hell is going on?" Bellamy boomed, pushing Indra. Tears fell rapidly from my eyes as the wooden blade punctured my skin.

"I can't stop! Please make it stop!" I sobbed while I dug the blade deeper into my skin. Bellamy turned around from Indra and saw what I was doing, causing him to panic.

"Clarke stop it!" He shouted and just like that, I released the dagger. The only sound in the cave was the echo of the dagger hitting the floor. Bellamy ran over to me, ripping off a piece of his shirt to use to stop the bleeding. The cut would automatically heal soon anyway, but his instinct to protect me just kicked in. For a second he might have forgotten that I'm not human anymore.

"Why did I do that?" I cried in his arms. He kissed my forehead and held me close.

"I don't know." He whispered.

"She's sired to you, Bellamy." Indra answered. I pulled away from Bellamy with puffy eyes.

"I'm what?"

"Sired. It means that you are bonded to the vampire that created you. You will do whatever he says whenever he says it. You'll agree with him, and listen to him whether you want to or not. Bellamy turned you, right?" Indra asked. I nodded, it was all starting to make sense. When he told me to drink from him, at first I didn't want to but I did it anyways when he told me to. And when he said we needed to talk, I didn't want to talk but I sat and listened because he asked me too.

I backed away from Bellamy, shaking my head at him when he tried to reach out to me.

"But Emerson turned Raven and she wasn't sired to him." Bellamy denied it. Indra looked between us and smirked.

"A sire bond between vampires only occurs when the sired is in love with the sire prior to his or her transformation. If you ever compelled her she will remember that too." Indra told us. That wasn't possible, I didn't love Bellamy I was with Finn, I loved Finn. But everything was adding up, and it was so terrifying.

"No, I'm with Finn. I'm in love with Finn." I denied it. Bellamy's face turned cold.

"Maybe, but in order for a sire bond like that to occur you have to be in love with the person who turned you while you were human. That's the only way Clarke." Indra repeated. I gulped, how could I not know about my feelings for Bellamy? Or was I just so consumed with trying to make myself hate him because I was afraid to love him.

"I took away your free will and your choice to decide on whether or not you came back as a vampire. It's hard enough for me to live with that. Now I have to live with the fact that you have to agree with or do whatever I say." Bellamy whimpered.

"It's going to be okay." I said, resting my hand on his shoulder. He slapped it away and kicked over Indra's table.

"IT'S NOT GOING TO BE OKAY! I RUINED YOU!" He screamed.

"You didn't ruin me! You saved me! I don't care if it's the sire bond saying this or not but what I know is that I need you. We will figure this out." I tried to calm him down.

"Is there any way to break the sire bond?" Bellamy asked Indra desperately.

"Yes, there are two ways. One, you tell her to forget about you completely and move on with her life or two, she turns off her humanity." Indra informed us.

"No, there has to be another way." I ranted.

"Clarke…" Bellamy began, I knew what he was thinking.

"No, don't you dare tell me to forget about you!" I said, he couldn't even look me in the eyes anymore.

"Well you're not turning off your humanity if that's what you're thinking." He countered.

"Enough! Right now we need to focus on finding Finn and Raven." I said, "we will discuss this later."

Indra lead us out of the cave and through the grounder village. We got hundreds of deathly stares as we made our way to the commander's tent. When we entered, she was sitting on top of a throne, her hair braided, black armor on, and warpaint covering her eyes.

"You're the ones who Octavia claims can capture the ripper." She greeted. Her guards forced us down onto our knees.

"Finn's in love with me. I can snap him out of it." I said. The commander got up from her chair and walked up to us.

"You will deliver me the one you call Finn. If you don't I will send my warriors to slaughter your camp." She threatened.

"No, please don't hurt my friends." I begged her.

"I won't have to if you bring me the ripper." She snapped.

"What will you do with him?" I asked her.

"He's slaughtered countless villages of innocent civilians. He will pay for what he has done. Blood will have blood. That is our way."

"That is insane!"

"He's a mass murderer!"

"He can't control himself he turned off his humanity! He did it for me!" I sobbed.

"Then he will die, for you." Lexa spat. Two guards lifted us off of the floor and threw us out of Ton DC.

"You have two weeks."


	12. The Sun Also Rises

**Clarke**

Bellamy and I ran close to 200 miles before we had to stop and rest. I didn't realize that supernatural running could still be as exhausting as regular running. Bellamy decided to build a fire, even though it wouldn't warm up our eternally cold bodies. He probably just wanted to prepare himself for the feeling of the warm sun hitting his skin in the morning. Or he just forgot that I wasn't a human anymore and I didn't need to be warmed up.

I decided to go with it, so I lifted up a very heavy log and set it down on one side of the fire. Lifting it as a human would have been impossible, but as a vampire, it was as easy as picking up a leaf. Bellamy did the same with another log and sat across from me, aimlessly tossing stray leaves into the flames.

"This is all my fault. If I just died for good like I was supposed to none of this would have happened." I mumbled, taking a twig and tossing it in the fire. Bellamy looked up at me, the fire reflecting in his chocolate eyes.

"Clarke, you know this isn't your fault. Finn made the choice. If you died, he would have turned his humanity off for nothing." Bellamy replied. I hugged my knees to my chest and rested my chin on them.

"Then I should have listened to you and I shouldn't have turned myself in." I argued. Bellamy tossed the remaining leaves into the fire and then took a seat next to me on my log.

"You thought you were saving everyone. You couldn't have known that Cage would capture us and that he wanted Finn to turn off his humanity." Bellamy said. I rested my head on his shoulder and watched the flames rise.

"What's Cage's agenda anyways?" I asked Bellamy.

"God knows, all I know is that he wants power and dead grounders. Finn's doing all of his dirty work for him. This is good though because if he's focusing on the grounders that means he's ignoring your friends. However, if they start fighting back too much and killing too many of us Cage and his men won't hesitate to step in." He told me. I shuddered at the thought of my friends getting caught up in a vampire war.

"Don't worry, I'm sure Octavia and Lincoln have the whole situation under control." He reassured me. We sat in silence for another couple minutes. I had tons of questions circling my head but I had no idea where to even start. I decided to be blunt, and get the worst one out of the way first.

"The grounders are going to kill Finn, aren't they?" I asked him. I knew the answer, but I didn't want to believe it. I was hoping that he would say what I wanted to hear, but there was no point in lying.

"Yes, but we are going to do whatever it takes to save him and keep everyone at the ark camp alive. I promise." He said. As much as I wanted to believe that we could strike a deal with the commander, our odds were slim. She made it very clear that she wanted "The Ripper" gone.

"Everyone I love gets hurt or dies. I can't save anyone." I muttered, kicking the dirt in front of me. It crackled when it hit the fire.

"I used to think like that too, Princess. I thought that my mother died because of me, that my father left us because of me, that Octavia got exiled because of me, and that Eliza was killed because of me. It took me close to 100 years to realize that none of those things were in my control. The universe just dealt me a shitty hand." He said, resting his hand on my knee.

"Does shutting off your humanity work? Does it really get rid of the pain?" I asked him. He pursed his lips.

"Honestly, yes. Shutting off your humanity takes away all of the pain and suffering, but you lose yourself. Whenever you decide to switch it back on, and trust me you will, the pain is ten times worse than if you would have just dealt with it the natural way. It's just not worth it. Plus I already have to chase down two humanity free vampires, I don't need a third running around." He told me. I knew it was the easy way out, but my curiosity was killing me. The pain was all starting to become too much for me. I hadn't really had the opportunity since I came back to life to process what all happened to me. Emerson raped me, tortured me, and murdered me. I was stripped down and violated in front of Bellamy, Raven, Octavia, Lincoln, Finn, Cage and Emerson.

I let my head fall into my hands and began to sob. Bellamy pulled me in close, rubbed circles on my back and hummed a soothing tune. I needed to let it out, all of the pain, all of the humiliation. This was the normal way to process something so traumatic.

"Bellamy, I don't know if I'll be able to let Finn touch me when I see him again." I whimpered.

"It's okay, princess. There's no pressure." Bellamy said softly. I looked at him with puffy eyes.

"Bellamy, you know me. You know everything I've ever been through, so you know that I've never gone farther than kissing. Emerson touched me, everywhere." I told him. His body tensed and his eyes flickered between amber and chocolate. I held his clenched fist and moved my thumb over his knuckles. He opened up his hand and allowed me to lace my fingers through his.

"I should have gotten there quicker, I could have stopped it." Bellamy said.

"There was nothing more you could have done, Bellamy, but you were there in the moment I needed you the most. Seeing you, looking into your eyes as I was on the brink of death was all I needed to be at peace." I revealed. Bellamy searched my eyes for any indication of a lie but I was being 100 percent truthful.

"Why me?" He asked.

"I don't know, I should hate you. You've done horrible and selfish things to me and everyone around you. You've killed some of my friends, almost killed me, and compelled me, but I can't hate you. I try so hard everyday to tell myself how bad you are for me, but I can't believe it. Everytime I tell myself to go, seeing your chocolate eyes makes me want to stay." I told him. Bellamy was speechless, eating up every word that I said.

"It's probably just the sire bond…" He mumbled. I placed my hands on the sides of his face and shook my head.

"Bellamy, this is real." I told him. He looked at my lips, wanting to kiss me, and I wanted to let him. I knew I was with Finn, but my attraction to Bellamy was undeniable at this point. If I lost him, I don't know what I would do.

"Clarke, I need you to know something." He said. I tilted my head to the side slightly, signaling that he had my attention. He licked his lips and cleared his throat, flustered by me.

"I love you, I've loved you since the moment I laid my eyes on you. Yeah at first the attraction came from how much you looked like Eliza, but the more I got to know you, the more I realized that I didn't love Eliza's doppelganger, I loved Clarke Griffin and I love her more than I ever loved Eliza. Clarke, when you died, I lost it. I was ready to take a dagger to my heart just to be with you again. I know I shouldn't say this because clearly you're with Finn, but I can't keep it to myself anymore. I can't be around and not have you know how much I love you. I need you to know how crazy I am about you. Damnit Clarke I don't know how much longer I can go without kissing you or holding you. Being around you drives me nuts." He admitted. I was completely speechless. I parted my lips slightly, trying to come up with some sort of response, but my mind went blank. Bellamy broke our gaze and shook his head.

"This isn't fair to Finn-" I began, trying desperately to fight the temptation.

"Finn is gone, Clarke. The Finn you know and love disappeared the second he flipped his humanity switch off." Bellamy said.

"I can't do this to him-"

"Clarke, focus. What do you want? For one second in your life I need you to be selfish and tell me what you want." He persisted. I tried to bite back the words, but I couldn't deny him anymore.

"I want you!" I admitted. His eyes widened searching my face to see if he heard me right. I could hear my heart beating in my chest, awaiting his response. He inched closer to me, trying to determine if this was really happening. I leaned in as well, really noticing his freckles painted all across his face for the first time. I wanted to kiss every single one of them. He also had a scar right above his lip, maybe a centimeter long and I wanted to press my lips to it. I locked eyes with him one last time.

"I want you…" I whispered. Bellamy couldn't hold back any longer. He cupped my face and crashed our lips together. This kiss was different from when I kissed Finn or Wells. Instead of just feeling satisfied, I felt electrified. He controlled the kiss, moving his lips against mine so passionately I could barely breathe. I followed his lead, deepening the kiss and wrapping my arms around his neck. He hiked me up into his lap and began to run his hands all the way down my body until he reached my hips. My breath hitched the moment he snuck his fingers underneath my shirt. When he did that, it was like I was back in Emerson's dungeon. He was torturing me and touching my waist with his icy hands while I cried out for help.

I pulled away from him with tears in my eyes. Bellamy wiped them away and asked me what was wrong, but I couldn't formulate the words. That was when it hit him, and he realized exactly what it was.

"Oh God Clarke I'm so sorry, I got too caught up in it and-"

"No, it's fine. It's just going to take some time for me to heal I guess." I said, pulling him in for a hug. He held me tightly against his chest and brushed my hair with his fingers.

"We have all the time in the world, Princess. I don't care how long it takes. Whenever you're ready for me, I'll be ready for you." He said. I pulled back and rested my nose against his. I closed my eyes and relished in the moment before pulling away and getting up.

"The sun's about to come up. We should start to move again." I suggested. Bellamy got up and put out the fire before taking my hand and running with me towards the shore.

* * *

 **Bellamy**

While we ran, I could still feel where her lips had been and it made my entire body ignite. I had so much adrenaline pumping through my veins I could probably take down anything. I watched her running beside me, the fading moonlight reflecting off of her pale skin. She noticed me staring and looked back, those blue eyes capturing my heart yet again. I squeeze her hand tighter and looked ahead again. I could hear the waves crashing on the shore and I knew that we had to be close to Luna's clan.

The water tribe lived on the shore of what used to be New Jersey. I remembered traveling there as a child, it used to be so full of life and adventure, now it was all in ruins. We passed hundreds of ruins from before the nuclear war and I could pinpoint each and every one, but Clarke had no clue what they were. I tried to tell her about as many as I could, the history of it all fascinated me, but she was completely focused on rescuing Finn and Raven.

We finally reached the beach, causing Clarke to pause. Tears welled up in her eyes as she saw the ocean for the first time in her life. I pulled her close to me and relished in the moment with her.

"It's so beautiful." She whispered. I kicked off my shoes and took a step onto the sand. The millions of grains filled in between my toes and it took me back to those old summer days with my family. Octavia and my mother used to love to go to the beach on vacation. I taught O how to swim here and even bought her her first funnel cake. Often times I forget what the world used be like, but it's important to remember so that hopefully it can come back someday.

Clarke hesitated to step in the sand, unsure of it all. I held out my hand, welcoming her onto the beach so she eventually kicked off her shoes and jumped down into the sand.

"It feels so strange." She said. I laughed, it was adorable how naive she was in this moment, her innocence was back. She danced around in the sand, letting it fall through her fingers, and attempted to build sandcastles. I followed her lead, scooping up sand until I noticed the sky changing from black to purple; the sun was rising.

Now it was my turn for an emotional moment.

"Are you ready to feel the sun on your face?" She asked me. I adjusted my daylight ring and nodded. My whole body was shaking from the suspense. Clarke sat down in the sand and patted a spot for me to sit next to her.

"It's been 100 years since I've felt the sun on my face." I said. Clarke leaned against my shoulder and I wrapped my arm around her waist.

"It should only be a few minutes now." Clarke said nuzzling her head against my shoulder I squeezed her side.

The top of the sun finally began to appear over the water. It's rays took over the sky, turning it a brighter pink color. I watched as it climbed into the sky. My skin started to soak in the heat from the sun, making my whole body warm. Clarke almost glowed in the light, her blonde curls matching the color of the sun perfectly. I'd been dreaming of seeing the sun again for so long, but it was right in front of me this whole time. Clarke was the light in my life that was otherwise so full of darkness. I leaned over and kissed her cheek. She blushed and a smile appeared on her beautiful face.

"I wouldn't want to experience this with anyone else." I told her. She playfully nudged me with her shoulder and then relaxed in my arms. We sat like this until the sun reached the top of the sky. It was starting to get hot, and my hair began to stick to my face.

"We should probably get going." She said. She was right, if we wanted to catch up to Finn we had to utilize the day.

I stood up and dusted off my pants before reaching down to help her stand. She shook the sand off of her and then lead the way. Several grounders were collecting seashells when we arrived. They looked at us quizzically before returning to their work.

When we entered the village, it looked like a tornado ripped through it. Many buildings were torn apart, almost everyone was injured in some way, and the dead bodies were just piling up all over the place. Clarke covered her nose, smelling the scent of rotting bodies for the first time.

"Does anyone know where Luna is?" I asked. The crowd spread out revealing a young girl with long-black hair. Her hair had several beads and shells braided through it. She was wearing light blue clothes and a seashell crown. Her blues eyes locked with Clarke's as she made her way over to us.

"Who are you?" Luna asked.

"The commander sent us. I'm Clarke and this is Bellamy. We are tracking down Finn." Clarke said. Luna stepped forward, inspecting us.

"How do you know they are being honest?" Her second asked.

"They are out in the day, only Indra can make day rings." Luna answered before looking back at us again, "let's go speak in my quarters."

We followed Luna up a dune and into a grass hut. She sat on her stone throne and motioned for us to take a seat on the woven rug on the floor.

"Finn is my brother and Clarke's boyfriend, I guess. We think we can snap his humanity back on and end all of this. We just need to know where he went." I explained.

"How do I know I can trust you?" She asked, crossing her legs.

"Because Octavia Blake is my sister, and she sent us to help you." I revealed. She stood up and approached me.

"Did you say Octavia Blake?" She asked.

"Yes, she's my little sister." I replied. This was enough to convince Luna that we were trustworthy. Octavia lived with the water tribe for half a century and at one point she was the leader's second. Luna set down her knife.

"Well the ripper and his accomplice are headed north, probably towards the ice nation. They took about fifty lives and injured a dozen more. They left last night when they heard you were on your way." Luna informed us. We jumped up and headed for the door but she stopped us.

"Please stay for lunch. We'd like to thank you for helping us." She offered. I smiled and agreed to stay. Luna lead us back down the dune to a huge communal hut in the center of the village. Everyone was chanting as several men and women brought in buckets of fish. They cooked them over the fire before serving them to all of us on stone dishes. Clarke and I took a seat at a table far away from everyone else. We both hadn't had any blood in over 24 hours and it was making our skin itch. Luna was sitting with the elders of the community and some of her most trusted warriors. They were watching our every move, probably terrified that we would attack them again. I watched as Clarke devoured her fish. It was probably her first time ever eating it.

"So tell me, are all of the grounders wolves?" She asked with a mouth full of fish. I chuckled and set my napkin down.

"No, not everyone. The ones that have the gene grow up to become their warriors and leaders, the others stay in the villages and do all of the dirty work like taking care of the children, planting and picking food, fishing, cleaning, etc." I answered. She made a humph sound through bites of fish.

"So what happened after the war?" She asked, probably asking questions to distract herself from her thirst.

"Well, despite the hindrance of the sunlight, we somehow managed to win. As you probably know from the story I tried to compel you to forget, after Eliza died I shut off my humanity and fled. I didn't stick around to see how things ended. Apparently, Dante Wallace was merciful. He met with their old commander and negotiated a peace treaty. In this treaty he promised that we would only attack if they left their villages. They added that we had to catch, feed, compel and release. Dante agreed on everything and we were at peace with the grounders until Cage took power. Cage isn't really a fan of his father's rules and finds ways to bend them constantly. For instance, he lets us kill the grounders as long as we cover it up to make it appear like it was an accident. That's how I do it." I told her. She suddenly stopped eating and cleared her throat. She glanced around the room before setting all of her silverware down and standing up.

"We should probably get moving." She said hastily.

"Clarke-" I started but she stormed out of the cafeteria. I chased her down the beach, catching up to her quite easily.

"What did I say?" I asked.

"I mean I know that you kill people but it's different actually hearing you say it. It's like I can't deny it anymore." She replied. I shook my head and tried to hold her but she pushed me away.

"When was the last time you fed? Huh? Are you going to kill some innocent person from this village tonight?" She accused me.

"I'm a monster, Clarke. I was designed to kill and that's exactly what I do." I argued. She rolled her eyes.

"You think you won't kill anyone? You're wrong. The temptation is there, hell Clarke you haven't had any blood in days it's eating you up inside isn't it."

"Stop it-"

"Clarke I can try to teach you how to capture, feed, compel and release but the odds are that you won't be able to stop yourself before you kill someone. You almost killed me when you drank my blood." I said.

"I said stop it!" She cried.

"You need to hear this!" I fought her.

"I'm not like you! I can't just hurt someone for my own personal gain. I was a doctor, I was supposed to help people." She screamed.

"Well that's over now, Clarke! You're a vampire and I'm selfish. Deal with it!" I yelled.

"Well maybe I don't want to deal with it. I never wanted to be a vampire anyway!" She shouted.

Suddenly, an ocean breeze swept over us, carrying the scent of fresh blood. When it hit Clarke, her body tensed, trying to fight the temptation but starting to fail. I walked over towards the source and found a small boy, maybe ten cowering in fear. He had a cut on his wrist from scrapping a bush. I turned back to Clarke, her eyes turned black and her fangs were visible now; she was about to lose control. I grabbed the boy and drank from him, almost bleeding him dry before pulling away and compelling him to go back to camp and forget about it. I licked the remaining blood off of my lips and watched as her eyes returned to normal.

"I would have killed him…" She gasped. I nodded, that was exactly why I drank from him instead. In that moment I realized that even though I'd be okay with her killing people, she emotionally can't handle that right now. Something like that could drive her to the point of shutting off her humanity.

"In case you didn't know, I don't always kill my meals, Clarke." I said, noticing the shame on her face.

"I'm sorry." She mumbled. I approached her and pulled her in for a hug, accepting her apology. Being a vampire meant dealing with emotions that are ten times stronger than they were as a human. She had a lot to process and I wasn't making it any easier on her. This wasn't her decision, she never wanted this life but now she's stuck with it and it's all my fault.

"Well since you don't want to risk killing someone, until we can figure out how to get you some more control, you're going to have to get your blood fix from me." I said.

"Bellamy I'm really thirsty." She whispered. I pulled away from her and tilted my head to the side.

"You want me to drink from your neck?" She asked.

"You're going to have to learn how to do that sometime. You know where the corotated artery is, right?" I asked.

"Of course I do! I was a doctor!" She replied, tapping on the vein. I closed my eyes as she sunk her teeth into my veins, sending us tumbling down onto the sand.


	13. We All Go A Little Mad Sometimes

**Clarke**

"Is this what sex feels like?" I asked Bellamy innocently as I pulled away from his neck. He chuckled and reached up to wipe away the blood dripping off of my face.

"Wanna find out, princess?" He teased, licking his fingers. I lifted my hand to playfully slap him, but his reflexes were quicker than mine. He caught my hand and slowly intertwined our fingers. I closed my eyes and focused on the sensation of his hand in mine, he made me feel so safe and calm. That was when something strange happened. Several memories started to flood into my head, almost like a dream, but they weren't my memories, they were his.

* * *

" _O, slow down the beach isn't going anywhere!" Bellamy called after his sister. She looked about 10 while Bellamy couldn't have been older than 16 or 17. He was carrying several pink beach chairs, a beach bag, and what I assumed must be Octavia's stuff animal dolphin. Behind him was a young woman on her her cell phone. Bellamy did the best he could with all of the beach supplies to catch up to his sister, but she was already almost in the sand._

" _I wanna see the dolphins!" Octavia pouted when she noticed how far behind Bellamy was. Bellamy caught up to her and bent down to her level, dropping some miscellaneous items out of the bag._

" _I promise you we are going to see the dolphins." He said. There was a twinkle in his eye when he said this and Octavia noticed it too because she wrapped her little arms around his neck and kissed his cheek._

" _We're at the beach!" Octavia sang as she skipped onto the crowded shore. Rainbow umbrellas stretched for miles down the coast. There were beachgoers, surfers, lifeguards, and even cars all over the place. It was like a scene from a movie I'd seen on the ark._

" _Don't run too far ahead, O. There are lots of people here. Make sure you can see me at all times." Bellamy said to her._

 _He slowed down to allow the woman to catch up, and he gave her a wary look as she hung up the phone._

" _You promised no work while we're at the beach, especially not in front of Octavia." Bellamy scolded her._

" _This is how I am affording this little weekend getaway, Bellamy. I'm sorry if you don't approve of my line of work, but it's how I provide for you and Octavia." The woman said._

" _Yeah well most people don't make a living as strippers and phone sex operators, mom." Bellamy muttered. I looked at the woman, seeing the resemblance between her and her son for the first time. I was meeting Bellamy's mom, sort of._

" _Well that's what happens when you get pregnant at 16 and the father of your child walks out on you." His mother snapped. The tension between them was rising, but it instantly faded at the sound of Octavia's little voice._

" _Mommy! Look at the sandcastles! Can we build one?" Octavia exclaimed, clapping and jumping up and down. Her happiness and excitement radiated to everyone around her._

" _I'll build you the biggest sandcastle on this beach, your highness!" Bellamy played, bowing in front of his sister. Octavia giggled and pretended to knight him._

" _But first, the princess must put on sunscreen." He said, causing her to pout. His mother set up their umbrella about ten feet away from where Bellamy was applying Octavia's sunblock. She was on the phone again, whispering seductively into the line._

 _Octavia was facing the ocean, her arms out like a "T" while Bellamy applied her sunscreen. He was distracted, staring at his mother talking on the phone, and sadness washed over his face. I could feel how he felt in that moment, he wanted a better life for his mother and for Octavia. He didn't want his mom to have to sell her body just to provide for them._

" _Bell!" Octavia whined. Bellamy shook his head, snapping out of his trance._

" _Yeah, princess?" He asked. I smiled, realizing that the "princess" nickname wasn't something he called me as an insult, but it meant much more to him._

" _Let's build that castle!"_

* * *

I opened my eyes and saw myself in the exact same position as I was in prior to the flashback. Bellamy's eyes slowly fluttered open as well and I couldn't tell what he was thinking by his expression. He seemed confused and mortified.

"Why did you just show me that?" I asked him. I knew that he could share memories and read mine, but I wanted to know why he showed me that.

"I didn't show you that. You showed yourself."

"What? How is that even possible?" I asked, climbing off of him. He sat up and scratched his head.

"Maybe since my blood was what turned you, you have the same powers as I do." He suggested. That was very possible, but why did I see _that_ memory specifically?

"But why did I just see one memory? Why didn't I see your entire life?" I asked him.

"Because you weren't trying to see my whole life. You only had the strength to channel one memory and since I mentioned to you earlier that I used to go to this beach with Octavia, it just clicked." He replied, standing up and dusting the sand off of his clothes.

"Can you tell me more about your life before all of this?" I asked him as I stood up too. He smiled and threw his pack over his shoulder.

"Yeah, I'll tell you on the way."

We decided that today we should probably pace ourselves, run fifty miles, then walk ten. Bellamy insisted that this would help conserve our energy and allow us to travel farther, but I wasn't so sure. All of this stopping and starting was wearing me out.

Bellamy kept it exciting though, every time we stopped to walk he would tell me something different about his old life. I learned that he and Octavia had two different fathers, that Octavia's father was like a dad to him until he walked out on them too. It was heartbreaking hearing all that Bellamy had to give up in order to take care of his sister. He told me about how on top of being a stripper and phone sex operator, his mother was also a seamstress. Apparently Bellamy had encouraged her to open her own business but she was too terrified to throw all of the money out there.

I decided that this would probably be a good place to stop for the night, I didn't know how much longer my feet could carry me. Bellamy seemed to agree because he set his pack down and collapsed against a tree. I scooted up next to him, close enough that I could sense his body but I wasn't touching him. I didn't know what we were or where to even begin after the kiss so I decided to keep my distance. I knew that I loved Finn, but being with Bellamy was special.

While I was lost in my thoughts, Bellamy ended up falling asleep next to me, his head tilted towards me. I smiled, listening to him breathing; the sound was so crystal clear.

Soon after, I drifted off to sleep as well. For awhile, I didn't dream, but at some point in the night, a dream of Bellamy crept up on me.

* * *

" _Clarke?"_ _He asked, surprised to see me. I glanced around at the meadow we were standing in. He was holding a single white rose and wearing all white clothes. I looked down at my pink dress and smiled._

" _Bellamy!" I exclaimed, running to him and wrapping my arms tightly around his waist. He buried his head in the crook of my neck and rocked me back and forth in his arms._

" _What am I doing here?" I asked him. He chuckled and pulled away, brushing some of my hair out of my face._

" _You're the one who decided to invade my dream." He replied. I glanced around, and watched as the sky changed colors from day into night._

" _No, I'm dreaming this is my dream." I argued. He backed away with his hands in the air, almost like he was fake surrendering._

" _You must have fallen asleep on me against the tree and subconsciously traveled here. It's a power you have. I know how to control it, thus why I don't go floating around all willy nilly in your dreams without permission." He teased while he aimlessly plucked flowers out of the ground._

" _Well then if this is your dream, why don't you take me somewhere else." I suggested, glancing around the meadow. Bellamy turned around, and in an instant we were laying in the middle of a cul de sac. I glanced up at the sky as it opened up and snowflakes fell to the ground._

" _Oh my gosh, it's snowing!" I gasped, sticking my hand out to try and catch them. The instant they touched my palm, they disappeared._

 _I watched as the white flakes were sprinkled through his shaggy curls. The snow began to pile up around us, enough for him to make a snowball. Before I could move, he threw it at me, nailing me in the face with ice cold snow. I laughed and reached over to make a snowball of my own. Bellamy stood up and allowed me to hit him with the snow ball._

" _Bellamy?" A faint voice called from the front door step of a house on the cul de sac. I tried to get a closer look at the girl and realized that it was Octavia._

" _Octavia?" He asked, before glancing back at me, "Did you dream her up?"_

 _I shook my head and joined him. Octavia looked terrified and covered in scars._

" _Bellamy, things are getting bad here. I need you to wake up and get to Finn fast." She warned him. That was when I realized, Octavia was channeling Bellamy. She was invading his dream too but from my camp._

" _Octavia are my friends alright?" I asked. She shook her head._

" _The vampires in the mountain are getting more and more curious about your people, Clarke. There have been casualties on both sides and Cage isn't going to stand for it much longer. He wants to go to war. That's why he's having Finn attack the grounders villages, he wants to wage war. They have something that he thinks belongs to him and he's willing to kill all of them just to get it." She informed us. Bellamy was about to ask her something when she broke out into a blood curdling scream; a scream that didn't belong to her. This jolted both of us awake._

* * *

I woke up with my head on Bellamy's shoulder and my hand holding his. We stared at each other in awe for a moment until the screams snapped us back into reality.

There were thousands of screams echoing through the night, sending Bellamy and I into full alert. We glanced at each other in unison before taking off towards the cries for help. The closer we got to the source, the more I began to dread what was to come. For the first time since this all began, Bellamy looked genuinely worried.

I tried to run faster but I just ended up stumbling over my own feet. It took Bellamy a second to notice that I wasn't next to him anymore so he circled back to help me up.

I brushed off the dirt and looked up, only to be face to face with a burning village. The sun had only been down for a couple hours and the village already looked like a war zone. I ran ahead of Bellamy, despite his protests, and called out Finn's name. I was surrounded by fire and burning bodies but I didn't stop going. A huge wave of grounders engulfed me, all running for their lives. The crowd caused me to lose sight of Bellamy, I was on my own.

"FINN!" I screamed again. I tried to push my way through the crowd but it was like swimming upstream.

"Clarke!" Bellamy's voice rang out over the crowd. I couldn't turn around to find him, I had to get to Finn before he hurt anyone else. I could hear the wolves howling through the night, they were in attack mode and if there was any hope in grabbing Finn this was my chance.

"If any of you run I will slit your throat." Raven's voice boomed from behind a burning building. I threw people out of my way until I was mixed into the crowd that Raven was compelling. I stood still, careful not to call any attention to myself while she scanned the crowd for anyone on vervain.

"Now, we are going to do this nice and slowly. I'm going to call you up one by one and drink your blood." She instructed them. They all nodded together and I noticed how their eyes were glazed over. I tried to mimic them as best as I could while I slowly moved up in the crowd. When I finally made it to the front row, I climbed up on the platform and threw my hands up. Raven dropped the boy that she was drinking from and glared at me with black eyes.

"Raven, it's Clarke. You have to listen to me, you don't want to do this." I begged her. She glanced at the crowd, and for a moment, I thought I was breaking through. That was until she ran at me at full speed and threw me to ground, slamming my head against the rubbled. She took her hand and wrapped it around my neck. I fought to pull her off of me without hurting her but it was impossible.

"Raven, look at me. It's me. It's Clarke." I breathed while she continued to choke me. Her eyes were full of hatred. I reached up and held her hand, trying to channel her memories but it was no use. She was killing me.

"Raven!" Bellamy's voice boomed over the crowd. She jumped off of me to face him. He tackled her to the ground, finding her weak points and using them against her until he had her tied up to a tree. He compelled the grounders to scatter, leaving the three of us with a destroyed village.

I crawled over to her and rested my hand on hers, she growled at me, but I did my best to focus on a positive memory I had of us to show her and bring her back. After a few minutes, she squeezed my hand back, and I knew that it was working.

* * *

" _Oh my gosh Clarke, you seriously don't know how to fix this?" Raven teased as she opened up a panel on my wall and messed with some wires. We were on the ark and I had called her over to fix a loose panel._

" _I'm just a doctor, this mechanical stuff is all you." I replied, flopping onto the bed. She held a screwdriver between her teeth while she fiddled with it. Once she shut the panel she turned around and smiled._

" _This is why we are best friends, we can fix each other's problems." Raven said, laying on the bed next to me. We laid there for awhile, staring at the ceiling._

" _I don't know what I'd do without you, Griffin." Raven had said, breaking the silence._

" _I don't know what I'd do without you too, Reyes." I replied, reaching for her hand._

* * *

Raven's eyes fluttered open, returning to their normal color as she stared at me in shock. Bellamy untied her, realizing that she was back, but she sat still and unwavering.

"Raven, are you alright?" I asked. She shook her head, and suddenly, millions of tears overtook her. Raven rarely ever cried, but now, she was sobbing. I held her and rubbed circles on her back while she tried to catch her breath.

"I've killed so many people, oh my god. Clarke, look at what I've done." She sobbed. I looked at Bellamy.

"This is the part of switching your humanity back on where you're forced to confront all of the emotions that you've been suppressing. It's worse the longer you've had your humanity off." Bellamy told me. He walked away to give Raven and I a moment to grieve and to probably look for Finn.

"Finn's not here. I don't know where he is. He left as soon as he heard you guys coming." Raven whimpered.

"Then we have to keep going." I replied, standing up.

"What's going to happen to me?" She asked.

"I don't know-"

"You're lying. I know you better than anyone, Clarke." She said, getting up and wiping away her tears.

"The commander wants me to deliver you and Finn to her in two weeks or she slaughters our camp." I admitted. Raven gulped and backed away.

"I have to go. I have to turn myself in." She rambled. I clutched onto her arm and shook my head.

"We are going to find another way. Don't go and turn yourself in, trust me." I said, knowing the consequences.

"Clarke, the things that I've done-"

"We all have battle scars Raven." I said, squeezing her hand, "but we have each other to face them with. Everything is going to be alright."


End file.
